Wonders of Love
by Author-chan123
Summary: "It's one of the 'wonders' of love I guess. People tend to fall in love the same way we get sick; without wanting to, without believing it, against our will, and unable to defend ourselves."
1. Every Story has Beginnings

Chapter 1: Every Story has Beginnings

"Ahh... L-Len..."

Miku moaned as I deepened the kiss, tilting my head and licking Miku's lower lip. Her moan made her mouth open slightly. I took this chance to shove my tongue in for a french kiss.

I was feeling pure bliss and pleasu-

"Ahem," Someone clears their throat.

We broke away from the kiss and turned our heads to the intruder who just interrupted our _**'moment.'**_

There standing a few feet away from us was a girl with creame wavy hair flowing all the way down her back with straight bangs. She had a headband that looked like cat ears. She was wearing an orange sweater over her uniform which was composed of a white collared shirt and a ruffled light gray skirt with some yellow lining near the edge. She was also wearing the tell tale hall monitor badge and black flat shoes. Her radiant azure eyes were glaring at me. If looks could kill I figured my body would be on the floor right now. I'm utterly thankful it couldn't.

"I _**'SeeU' **_'re just in time, Ms. Hall Monitor," I smirked as I saw a vein pop in her forehead.

Jung SeeU, our class monitor. Because of the way she dresses she seems like a half human, half cat... half stupid.

I think I might have said the last part aloud cause SeeU's glaring at me. A glare that could make even the toughest of men wet their pants. Of course it didn't work on me I was used to it or rather I was used to SeeU.

I turned to Miku who was cowering (blame SeeU!) behind me," Bye Miku. I'll_** 'SeeU'**_ later," I made sure to stress the word so SeeU could hear me loud and clear.

She did and she was not happy about it. Of course, since when was this girl even happy about something?

After saying goodbye Miku was gone faster than you could even say banana.

I turned to SeeU.

"What is it again?" I don't really care I just asked for the sake of asking.

"As a hall monitor I maintain order in school corridors and ensure students attend classes punctually. I help-"

"Create an environment that is safe for students and educators and conducive to helping them achieve their goals," I interrupted, finishing her speech for her, mimicking her. Seriously I've heard this a thousand times already," In short, hall monitors are party poopers. And beside I only asked you what you wanted and you give me a long speech which by the way I had memorised due to you repeating them all the time."

That was it.

That did it.

Just looking at SeeU's angry face, I saw my life flash before my very eyes.

She grabbed me by the ear," You are going to class right now, Len Kagamine, even if I have to drag a lifeless corpse to the classroom I will."

Sheesh talk about being devoted... too devoted to her job.

She started walking, still grabbing me by the ear, pulling me along with her.

"I can walk to the classroom on my own, now could you let go of my ear?"

She lets go of my ear and glares at me.

"If you keep doing that, that glare would be permanent on your face. And I swear if anyone could _**'SeeU' **_'re glare they'd be vaporize."

"Shut up! Atleast my name doesn"t scream gay."

"Yeah, because it _'sees' _not scream."

"Shota!"

"Moe!"

"Banana idiot!"

"Cat freak!"

"Uke!"

"Queen Faceplant!"

"Faggot!"

"Hey I'm straight!"

"Yeah," SeeU scoffed," As straight as a banana."

"No, straight as a ruler!"

"Yeah, a ruler that had been stepped on 20 times and thrown 10 times."

"Want me to prove it?" I smirked as I made a move to reach for my pants.

"NO!" SeeU pushed me before I could do what I was attempting to do.

SeeU's face was as red as a tomato," What the heck, Len?! asdfgh! $$/^^&amp;**"

**Note: Some words were censored due to some foul and offensive words that could poison young and innocent minds. If you want the uncensored version just contact me on...**

**Just kidding.**

"Whoa, calm down, Ms. Hall monitor. I was just messing with you, no need to explode," I smirked.

SeeU now resembled a human tomato because of how red her face is.

"What's wrong? Why are you so red?" I asked in my oh so innocent voice.

"Shut up. Let's just head to the classroom."

We started walking with SeeU leading and me walking behind her with my hands shoved inside my pocket.

Then we round up a corner.

3

2

1

*thud*

SeeU just tripped, doing a full faceplant.

Typical SeeU. She has this amazing ability to trip on the most unlikely places, even if there's nothing to trip on. Leave it to SeeU on tripping on her own feet.

I stiffled a laugh.

Don't laugh.

Don't laugh.

Don't laugh.

I CAN'T TAKE IT!

I exploded in laughter, snickering, guffawing until my stomach hurt.

SeeU managed to sit up and glared at me.

I had this sudden urge to push her back down. That's what friends( even if she won't admit it) are for, right?

SeeU managed to stand up, dusting off imaginary dust on her skirt.

"You're really living up to your title as 'Facepalm Queen'," I haven't got over laughing and was still chuckling at her.

SeeU stumped away... like the 'Incredible Hulk.'

'Me hulk'

'Hulk grumpy'

'Hulk Smash'

I was mentally lauging out loud at the thought of SeeU being green. If she could read minds I'm sure I'd be dead right now.

I put aside those thoughts before SeeU could magically get the ability to read minds *gulp*.

We walk along the hallway. Some girls were oogling at me and giggling.

I heard some girl shout 'I love you, Len Kagamine!"

"Yeah, I love myself too."

I saw 'SeeU'- get it? saw See U hehe- roll her eyes and I heard her say, "narcissistic bastard."

Let me introduce myself. I'm Len Kagamine, 15 years old. I'm known as campus casanova. My favorite hobby is to sleep with girls and leave them. I have this belief that 'love is just a game.'

" You know, I think you should try settling with one girl and maybe it could decrease you narcissistic meter," SeeU was crossing her arms.

Jung SeeU- The hall monitor who keeps blowing my schemes. She always keeps an eye on me to keep me from making trouble but that doesn't always stop me from messing with girls thus she keeps meddling into my life. She wants me to stop womanizing. I can't live with that but she's really stubborn. Unlike ordinary girls well SeeU's anything but ordinary. My charms don't work on her. It's okay though. It doesn't bother me at all. If however -heaven forbids- she'll start liking me then I'll get really bothered. SeeU's a weird girl, who knows how weird her type of guy is? *shudder* Anyways I just like messing with SeeU and seeing her reaction.

" I have a narcissistic meter?" I asked.

"That's beside the point! Anyways I don't know what those girls see in _**YOU**_," SeeU glared at me while poking a finger at my chest.

"Simple, they have good taste while you... I won't be surprised if you start liking Piko Utatane."

"Piko and you look a lot like each other!" SeeU's glare intensified.

" Piko looks like a girl."

"Exactly."

"..."

"..."

"..."

There was a pregnant silence which gave birth to twins; awkward silence and 'I desperately need a distraction/ conversation' silence.

"...anyway I don't need to settle with one is a game, and I don't believe in love. Things like " You're my only one," or " I love you" I say it so often just looking back can make me laugh about it all day. I simply enjoy "doing it" with someone and not for something as petty as love."

"You're disgusting," SeeU made a disgusted face.

We entered the classroom and thankfully class hasn't started yet, not that I care. I made my way to the seat at the back and sat. SeeU sat next to me.

Oh yeah, did I mention SeeU was also my seatmate? Apparently I didn't. Well now you know.

Kiyoteru-sensei entered the classroom and class started.

During class while Kiyoteru-sensei discussed all about algebra whatsoever. I secretly stole glances at a girl sitting by the window.

Rin Kagene.

And before I knew it I was already staring at her.

Unfortunately for me SeeU caught me.

" You don't believe in love, huh?" SeeU had a knowing look on her face and smirked.

"Shut up."

" So Rin Kagene. That's your type of girls? And you were teasing me about how bad my taste is."

"What's that supposed to me?"

" Well Rin Kagene is..."

Suddenly Rin stood up and her chair screeched. Everyone looked at her even Kiyoteru-sensei stopped his lesson.

Rin started squeeling like a fangirl who's hand was just touched by her idol and vowed never to wash her hand ever again. She ran to the window," SQUEEE! A funny looking cat!" She was pointing outside the window.

"Rin, that's a squirrel," Gumi, Rin's green haired seatmate said.

"...dumb," SeeU finished.

"Well..." For the first time in my life I was lost for words. So Karma does exist. Sucks, huh?

"Well as expected from a blonde," SeeU said. (AN: I'M REALY SORRY TO ALL BLONDES OUT THERE! IT'S ONLY MEANT TO OFFEND LEN. AND I THINK BLONDES ARE GREAT. SORRY AND PEACE!)

" Hey you're blonde too!"

"Len, you should get your eyes checked. Extreme color blindness there. It's creame not yellow. And last time I checked, it falls under the category of 'white'."

* * *

**AN: I CAN'T HELP BUT NOTICE THAT THERE ARE NO FANFICS ABOUT THESE TWO. SINCE I REALLY SHIP THEM I DECIDED TO MAKE ONE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	2. CATastrophic Project

Chapter 2: CATastrophic Project

"You spoke of not believing in love yet you're inlove with Rin Kagene," SeeU said with a knowing look on her face

"No, I'm not. And I still don't believe in love."

" It's one of the 'wonders' of love, I guess. People tend to fall in love the same way we get sick; without wanting to, without believing it, against our will, and unable to defend ourselves."

"Thanks for the monologue."

"Thanks for ruining the moment!" SeeU glared daggers at Len.

"And I suppose you know something about love?" Len raised a brow," I bet you never even had a boyfriend. Who in their right minds would want to d-"

Len was cut off when an irritated SeeU kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Len groaned in pain as he held his sensitive area. The pain was excruciating," W-why'd you kick me?"

"Because I have legs," SeeU rolled her eyes," And I had enough of you. First you make fun of my name-"

"It's not my fault you have a funny name. It's like your parents lost a naming bet or something. What next? 'Usee?"

" Actually my brother's name is Usee," SeeU said awkwardly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Then all of a sudden Len bursts out in laughter.

"U-Usee hahahahaha... a-and SeeU," Len was already bent over laughing

"You-"

Author-chan: Could you guys stick to the plot? You're making this chapter one of those filler chapters.

"How about you stick to the plot? And why are you even poking your nose into my story," Len said.

Author-chan: FYI this is_** 'my'**_ story and I have to power to wipe out your existence in this story or maybe make you some faggot who don't play an important role in this story and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Enough you two!" SeeU raised her voice enough to get their attention," Just by the way you two are bickering you're already making this a filler chapter. Now on to the story before I punch the living daylights out of Len."

"Why me? She started it," Len points at the Author.

Author-chan:*laughs at poor Len *

"She probably ran out of ideas so she decided to start all this," SeeU gives Len a dry look.

Author-chan: Yeah, I totally ran out of ideas now on to the story.

*Author-chan out*

"Anyways I don't think you don't believe in love, you just don't know a thing about it."

"And you do?" Len raised a brow and his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop pointing out at me. This isn't about me, you bloody idiot!"

"Sheesh, are you on your menopausal period or something? You keep getting mad."

"Do I look like 55 to you?"

"Yes."

SeeU breathed in and out. Repeating the process as she counted one to ten, to keep her from killing a certain blonde bastard.

"I see you not having a boyfriend is a sensitive subject there. See what I did there? 'See you'."

"Len, stop stalling!" SeeU said through gritted teeth," You gotta face it, Len. You're inlove with Rin Kagene!"

"Jeez you don't have to tell the whole wide world about it."

"Len, you gotta get together with her. And you're lucky cause I'm helping you," SeeU flashed a proud smile.

"No thanks," Len said flatly.

"What?! You're supposed to be thankful, you ingrate!" SeeU hits Len's head.

"Ow... I'm just not interested and besides she likes Kaito."

SeeU tilts her head in a cute way," Kaito Shion? Isn't he Luka Megurine's boyfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait a minute! So that's it. You don't wanna make a move on her because you're afraid. You're afraid of rejections," SeeU grins and points an accusing finger at Len,"Hah!"

"Look!" Len points behind SeeU," A student is littering in the hallway!"

"What?!" SeeU turns her head towards the direction Len was pointing. She turns into predator mode. And a SeeU in predator mood is never good. Anyone, good or bad, doesn't deserve to suffer through the hands of SeeU's predator mood.

"He's getting away!"

And just like that SeeU was gone.

"Yeah! Keep going SeeU!" Len cheered.

When SeeU was out of sight Len lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding,"Glad that worked out." Or rather he was glad SeeU fell for that old trick. Typical Jung SeeU, mention the word 'hallway' or 'corridor' and she'll have this major transformation, in a bad way mind you.

But there would be dire consequences when SeeU would find out or rather SeeU in predator mode.

Len shuddered as the image of his fate when SeeU finds out she was fooled. He just wishes his face would be recognizable once he gets out.

Putting those thoughts aside, he made his way to the classroom.

Somewhere further inside the campus...

"Stupid Len Kagamine. He made me run for nothing throughout the whole school. Damn you, Len. Damn you to the 9th layer of hell. No, scratch that! Damn you to the 100th layer of hell. I'll make sure your face won't be recognizable once I'm through with you!" A very very very very very irritated SeeU in predator mode clenched her fist.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Somewhere inside a certain classroom...

Len suddenly felt a chill in his spine," Why do I get this feeling that I'm being talked about? And I feel like my death is coming near?" Len shrugged off that feeling.

Then a very angry looking SeeU in predator mode came into view.

He just forgot about SeeU and now he just remembered what he just did.

There was a murderous look on SeeU's face, like she was a serial killer ready to kill her next victim. She stalked towards him with an eerie smirk on her face. Len could see her crack her knuckles ready to beat the living daylights out of him.

Len gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He was gonna die.

So dead.

But just as SeeU was standing over Len the ball rang, signalling the end of break and the start of class.

Len sighed. Saved by the bell.

Not long after the bell rang Meiko-sensei walks in the classroom or rather, staggers inside like a drunk. Seriously sometimes it was hard to tell if Meiko-sensei was drunk or not because even if she wasn't she looks drunk to them.

By the sight of Meiko-sensei SeeU instantly takes her seat besides Len, muttering,"We're not done yet." As she did so.

Meiko-sensei stood infront and cleared her throat.

" Okay, I'm giving you guys a project today," Meiko-sensei slurred. Even when she talks she sounds drunk.

The class gave a series of 'ahw's, frustrated after knowing they had another project.

"Quit your squiblings you twerps."

Len fought the urge to roll his eyes at his teacher's antics,_' It's a wonder how she passed as a teacher.'_

"You guys are lucky I'm giving this by partners," The class' faces light up," But don't push your luck, I'll be choosing your partners." The class turns gloomy.

"First up Kaito and Luka."

Kaito fistpumps happily while Luka just smiles at her boyfriend's actions.

"Miki and Mikuo."

Mikuo winks at Miki and Miki just rolls her eyes.

_"_Mayu and Oliver."

Mayu had a yandere smile on her face and Oliver shudders.

"Utane and Gumi."

Utane and Gumi gives each other a high five.

"Teto and SeeU."

"SQUEE! I'm so glad to be your partner!" Teto gives SeeU a death hug. SeeU could swear she heard her bones crack because of the bone crushing embrace," I promise we'll get along... FOREVER," Teto gives a creepy grin.

"Forever?" SeeU squeeked.

Len smirked,"Good luck, SeeU. Hope you survive." Len nearly sang as he smirked at the poor hall monitor.

SeeU narrowed her eyes at Len while still being crushed by Teto.

Len chuckled to himself.

"Len and Rin."

Len's eyes widdened and it was SeeU's turn to smirk at him.

Rin smiled and waved at Len and Len's face flushed.

SeeU's smirk grew wider," Good luck and don't faint, alright?" SeeU then chuckled.

Oh fate, why must you be so cruel?

After what seemed like forever of assigning everyone's partners Meiko-sensei finally told them what their project was all about. Meiko-sensei gave them time to plan for their projects.

" Hi Kagamine-san," Rin greeted politely.

Len didn't know what to say. He still couldn't believe how fate could be so cruel. Instead he blurted out," You're that weird girl earlier who disrupted the whole class," As he eyed her up and down. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Way to go Len!_

" Weird?" Len's word hit her like a ton of bricks as her smile turned into a frown," I just got confused, alright? Everyone makes mistakes."

" There's a big difference between a squirrel and a cat."

" Well atleast I don't make out with random people in the hallway," Rin glares at him.

" Enough of that, any ideas for our science project?" Len decided to change the topic before he could make everything worse than it already is.

"Since today is Friday we should do this at home," Rin stated the obvious," So your house or mine?"

"Er..."

"Great! Your house then," Rin cut him off before he could give her an answer.

Len sighed.

So much for being campus casanova. He couldn't even make a good first impression on the girl he likes.

Meanwhile a certain red head was watching the two with darkened expression.

_**Crack!**_

"Oh SeeU, do you have another pencil?" Teto asked innocently as she held SeeU's broken pencil in her hand.

SeeU's made sure to keep her distance from the scary redhead," Uh... no, that was my last one."

They were supposed to be planning for their project but somehow Teto kept watching Len and Rin with a spine chilling look on her face and the worst part is Teto keeps breaking her pencil!

And she thought Mayu was the only yandere in their class.

SeeU sighed," How about we continue this somewhere? Since it's friday and all."

"Sure! How about my house?"

SeeU could've swore all the hair on the back of her neck raise.

Teto Kasane's house...

Images of eerie looking house, ominous, ravens and Teto in a witch robe.

What?

She had a feeling Teto was secretly a witch and was undercover to watch Len every minute of the day.

Or

Perhaps she was just a psychopath.

Either way this girl was scary and dangerous.

What if she'd put her in a cage when she wasn't looking then she'll kill her and chop her to pieces to hide the evidence? No one would hear her and no one would know. She'd die a very miserable death.

Maybe she was just exaggerating. What if nothing wrong would happen to her?

"Uhm... Okay," SeeU replied with an uneasy tone she tried to hide.

"Yey!" And then Teto gave her a bone crushing embrace.

One of these days she was gonna need a life plan.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"A road roller."

Len and Rin were at Len's house discussing about their science project which was due on Monday (Meiko-sensei is one heartless teacher). So here they were now at Len's living room, discussing about said project and Rin suggesting they should make road rollers.

Len chuckled nervously ," How about something smaller?"

"A small road roller then?"

Len fought the urge to face palm," How about something er... noncomplex..?"

"An orange as big as a house!"

That did it.

Len banged his head on the table.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SeeU twisted the door knob, opening the door without even bothering on knocking. She was greeted with a sight of Len and Rin sitting with papers and some art materials. As soon as the door was opened Len's head turned towards her direction.

"What are you doing here?" Len asked with suspicion.

"I was just checking on you. I was worried you would've fainted," SeeU faked a worried tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your project?" Len quirked a slender brow.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on science not art?" SeeU pointed at the art materials on their table.

"We're taking a break and Rin decided we should use the time to draw. She loves to draw."

"Oh yeah?" SeeU walked over to Rin," Kagene-san, can I see?"

"Of course."

SeeU took a drawing and looked at it," Nice drawing of a giraffe you got here."

"It's a cat," Rin replied.

"A funny looking cat, " SeeU deadpanned.

...

"SeeU, you still haven't answered my question," Len asked and for once SeeU was grateful for the distraction.

"We're having break," SeeU replied.

Len eyed SeeU with suspicion," You escaped, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," SeeU smiled at Len but Len knew it was fake. Len continued eyeing SeeU with an accusing look," Oh fine, I escaped. But try being stuck with a psychopath and you'd try to escape for sure. It was horrible. Teto kept suggesting we should make bazookas, rockets, tanks, or missiles to keep Rin Kagene away from 'Lenny-kins'," SeeU returned his accusing look with one of her own.

Len looked mortified.

"I didn't know you were into psychos," SeeU added.

" I am not!"

"Anyways I spent the whole time trying to tell that the teacher would never allow it and she went all like 'I'm gonna blow up everyone who gets in my way'," SeeU mimicked Teto's voice but miserably failed," How about you? Did it go well?"

"It's not any better than yours. Rin kept suggesting we should make road rollers and I spent the whole time trying to tell her that it was a bad idea. And we ended up arguing."

SeeU and Len sighed at the same time.


	3. One sided Love is Anywhere Possible

Chapter 3: One sided Love is Anywhere Possible

"So Len, how'd your science project go?" SeeU smirked at her blonde seatmate.

"We ended up making a DIY rain gauge," Len actually sounded tired, like all the energy drained from him.

SeeU's smirk widdened at the state Len was in. What a friend she is.

They heard a familiar bubbly voice and turned their heads towards the direction the voice was coming from. They saw Rin. She was talking with Kaito outside their classroom. There was something in the way she looks at Kaito and anyone with eyes could see this.

Len's expression turned somber. There was like a mist of gloomy aura surrounding him and threatening to rise.

SeeU noticed the change in Len's demeanor and her gaze softened.

"H-hey Len-" SeeU tried to start a conversation but Len cut her off by standing up from his seat.

His chair screeched against the floor. SeeU looked at him in worry.

Without saying a single word Len walked out of the classroom. SeeU had an inner battle if she should follow Len or not. Finally she hesitantly walked out of the classroom. She figured Len was at the rooftop. So she made her way to the rooftop. SeeU took a deep breath before pushing the door to the rooftop open.

And just as she guessed, Len was there. He was lying on his back, his arms tucked behind his head. He was staring at the clouds with a distant look on his face.

SeeU wordlessly made her way to the spot next to Len and sat.

"Len?"

"Mhhm..."

"How did it all start? Your feelings, I mean. I was always given this impression that you were incapable of love-"

"It started when I was a kid. I always thought it was love at first sight. I was pretty miserable that time but then I saw her. Her smile... her smile had this ability to light up the whole town. She's not like other girls. Rin's not easy like other girls. But I was nothing to her. She probably didn't know I exist before the science project. Can you imagine? She didn't even know we're neighors until I told her last friday."

"You mean you had a crush on her since you were kids? That's a long time, Len."

"Mhhhm..."

"And she never even knew?"

"Mhhhmm..."

"And you never even made a move on her?"

"Mhhmm..."

"And do you have any answers beside mhhmm..?"

"Mhmm..." SeeU knew Len was just teasing her again. She was glad he was back to normal.

SeeU punched Len on the chest playfully but it came out a little rough.

"Is that how you comfort someone?" Len faked a hurt expression.

SeeU rolled her eyes," No, this is how I comfort someone, Len," SeeU cracked her fists, looking like a predator planning to attack her prey.

" Then I prefer not to be comforted."

"C'mon, let's go back to class," SeeU stood up and patted some imaginary dust off her skirt.

"You go ahead. I'll follow in a little while."

Sparing one last look at Len, she made her way to the classroom, leaving Len behind to have some time alone.

* * *

"Jeez, where is that idiot?" SeeU looked at her wrist watch for what seemed like the hundredth time.

She was at class right now. While Gumo- sensei droned on and on about the Battle of Balaclava and how the 637 men fought for glory SeeU kept checking her watch. Len said he was coming but that was like 50 minutes ago.

'Where could that idiot be?'

He was missing class. That guy better not be screwing around or he'd be in big trouble. Really big. SeeU cracked her knuckles as she thought of what she was gonna do to a certain blonde shota.

* * *

The bell finally rang, signalling their break. Students poured out of the classroom as they made their way out of their class. SeeU went to look for a certain someone who needs a good beating. He didn't attend all of the morning classes. That jerk was skipping class and it was her duty to drag his ass back to the classroom. The sight in front of her made want to face palm and shake her head. Some people never change.

Len was pressing a girl with blonde hair in pig tails against the wall. If memory serves right that girl was Neru Akita, a bitchy teenage girl obsessed with her cellphone, typical. They were in a liplock as they kept on with their steamy make out session.

Their hands were all over each other.

"Aahhh... Len~" Neru moaned as Len continued pleasuring her.

Len pressed more into the passionate kiss as his hand started traveling somew-

"Ow!" Before Len could continue his indecent action SeeU grabbed Len's ponytail.

"Len Kagmine, you are in so much trouble!" SeeU pulled Len's ponytail roughly and closer to her as she growled in Len's ear.

Len winced but flashed SeeU a charming smile that could make any girl squeel and scream but SeeU wasn't like any girl and she just scowled at Len," Are you planning on skipping class for the whole day?! Well okay, I'll only let you plan it but I'm not gonna let you do it."

"Could you let go of my hair now?" Len struggled against SeeU's hold.

"Uh... Bye bye now Lenny-kins, I'll see you later," And with that Neru was gone .

"Jeez SeeU, could you stop scaring off my girls. You're really scarier than you let on," Len smirked as if taunting SeeU.

"Well you're a bigger jerk than you let on," SeeU scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Len snorted, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm gonna skin you alive," SeeU scowled.

"Okay, okay," Len raised his hands in defeat," I'm attending class, alright?"

SeeU lets go of Len.

"Seriously, sometimes I swear you're trying to kill me," Len rubs his head due to the pain caused by SeeU when she pulled his hair.

"Of course I am," SeeU turned to walk away.

Len stares dubiously at SeeU's retreating back due to the directness of her answer.

_'Is she serious?'_

Realizing the answer to his question, he shuddered momentarily.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	4. What are Friends for?

Chapter 4: What are Friends for?

It started when Lola-sensei began talking about friendship and everything about it. So Len decided to annoy SeeU then and there. So here she was trying so badly to fight the urge to punch the living daylights out of Len.

"Just admit it, SeeU, I am your only friend," Len said smugly.

"The day I admit that is the day hell freezes over," SeeU crossed her arms, trying to ignore Len.

"Then you better wear a jacket."

"After you, Len. I'm sure you deserve to suffer in the eternal fires of hell more than anyone in the whole wide world," SeeU poked an irate finger at Len's chest.

"Anyways back to the topic. I'm pretty sure I am the only friend you have. Oh the strong and fiesty SeeU is lonely on the inside. And I'm the only friend you have! Hah!"

SeeU clenched her first so hard her knuckles turned white.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW I SO HAVE A FRIEND!" SeeU quickly clamped her mouth shut with both her hands.

"Oh really?" Len quirked a brow, " So what's her name?"

"Uh... sure, it's..." SeeU hacked her brain for any name. Truth is, she really doesn't have any friend but she'd rather jump from the highest building than to admit that to Len," It's... Miriam. Yeah Miriam."

"Pfftt... yeah right. I bet you just made that name up so you won't sound like some loner. Nice try but I can see through your act," Len smirked.

_**Somewhere in America...**_

" Why do I get the feeling that someone is talking about me?" Miriam says, blinking her eyes dubiously," Oh well," Miriam shrugs it off.

_**Back to Len and SeeU...**_

"Well... you talk like you have friends too. You don't even have friends," SeeU glared at Len.

"Of course I do," Len retorted smugly.

"And who might those unfortunate people be?"

" Gakupo and Kaito."

SeeU chuckles," A faggot and an idiot? That's the best you got? Now that I think about it, those are descriptions of you."

"Well it's better than not having friends at all."

"If you have friends then why do you keep following me?" SeeU shot back.

This time it was Len who chuckled," Correction, you're the one who keeps following keeps following me," Len pointed out.

" Correction you're the idiot here so don't get smart with me."

" And you're-"

" Hey Kaito..!" A voice they knew so well said.

They turned to the source of the voice to see Rin talking with Kaito... as usual. And Kaito looking like he was looking for someone, probably Luka but decided to have a chat with Rin.

SeeU had a distasteful look on her face and furrowed her brows," Ugh..."

Len smiled with tight lips. He was obviously faking it even if he was dying inside," I'm gonna head outside. Don't worry I'm coming back this time."

"I'm going with you. Just in case. I don't trust you," SeeU said walking over to Len who started walking towards the school yard.

Len gave SeeU a look that says he doesn't believe her excuse. He knew why she was coming with him but he just shrugged casually," Suit yourself."

The walk was silent and no words were exchanged. In normal circumstances SeeU would've been glad and would even thanks the gods for answering her prayers. Keyword:_** 'normal'**_. This was far from normal and was just plain awkward so she decided to keep her mouth shut and give Len the silence that he needed right now

Len stopped in front of a swing and sat, holding the chains of the swing with clenched fists.

SeeU sighs," Okay. I think I got an idea you'd like," SeeU gave a small smile.

Len looked up to her," What?"

"Oh come on, Len, stand up! We don't have all day," SeeU gestured for Len to stand up.

"What are you planning?" Len eyed SeeU.

"Wait here," With that SeeU left.

"Yeah, like I have somewhere to be," Len said sarcastically.

And with that SeeU left and before Len knew it she was back, standing in front of him. She looked like she was carrying something in her hands.

"You know everytime I got problems," SeeU smiled," I write them in a paper and roll them to a stone," She showed him the paper, pen, and stone that she was bringing.

"Well that's pretty stupid," Len snorted, rolling his eyes at SeeU.

"Come on, try it!" SeeU almost chirped, handing Len the said items.

Len sighed before hesitantly accepting and started scribbling on the paper then rolling it on the rock.

"Then I throw it..." As soon as SeeU uttered those words he quickly threw the stone,"... to the sea."

They heard a crash and sound of glass breaking followed by the furious voice of Mr. Bruno.

They frooze and then in less than a second they were gone. Gone faster than the wind.

* * *

SeeU was fidgeting in her place as she kept her gaze on the most interesting thing in the world; the floor. Her knees felt weak and she tried to swallow the big lump that had somehow formed in her throat.

She was currently standing inside the principal's office with Len. After the stunt they pulled they ran as fast as they could and out of that place but somehow they got called to the principal's office.

" Len Kagamine and Jung SeeU," Mr. Bruno started in a deep intimidating voice," Did you throw this rock?" He pointed at the rock sitting on his table.

"No," Len answered directly.

SeeU fought the urge to facepalm and bitchslap Len.

"Oh really, Mr. Kagamine?" Mr. Bruno eyed Len suspiciously.

"Yes, Mr. Bruno," Len answered rather smugly.

"Then explain this," Mr. Bruno brought out a crumpled piece of paper and placed it on the table for them to read.

On the piece of paper, in the ugliest penmanship SeeU had ever seen yet she grew accustomed to those chicken writing were the words;

_**JUNG SEEU IS BEING CRAZY**_

_**-LEN KAGAMINE**_

SeeU fought the urge to kill Len then and there.

"I only know one person with these chicken penmanship and the full name just proved that you really are the one who threw the rock."

"Hey! My penmanship is alright!"

SeeU couldn't take it anymore. She could swear a vein just popped on her forehead. As soon as they leave this office SeeU was murdering Len. The freaking idiot only cares about defending his ugly chicken penmanship when he was supposed to be defending concerning the thing Len did awhile ago.

"Forgive us, Principal Bruno. The truth is, Len really threw that rock and I can't quit say I took no part in it because he misunderstood me," SeeU said in a polite manner.

" I would've expected it from Kagamine here," Mr. Bruno gestured at Len. Len's eyebrow twitched at this," But you, Jung SeeU. The school's number one hall monitor. I'm disappointed," Len noticed SeeU's expression turned solemn for a second there but she quickly put on a neutral expression," But I'm giving you two a chance. Distruction of school property would've gotten you guys suspended but instead, I have something else planned for you two."

Len can't help but groan," Please tell me not detention."

"Oh I assure you Mr. Kagamine that it's not detention," Somehow Len can't help notice the amusement in the Principal's tone," See that old oak tree there," Mr. Bruno pointed outside the window. His finger was pointed towards the old oak standing perfectly at the corner of the spacious school grounds where some tables are located. The tree's bark is rough and has grooved surfaces signifying its old age ," I need you guys to rake the leaves."

Not only is that oak tree old but it's also overwhelmingly big. Not to mention it's Autumn and that means LEAVES EVERYWHERE. She inwardly groaned. Yeah, the urge to kill Len is too great to ignore now.

* * *

" Great. Just _**great, **_" SeeU muttered as she raked the leaves while perspiration trickled down her face.

" I'm not enjoying this either, SeeU," Len said from behind her, and just like her, raking the leaves too.

" Then perhaps you shouldn't have wrote your _**infamous **_signature in there," SeeU hissed.

" So-"

Before Len could retaliate the entrance door flew open followed by some girly giggles and whispers.

The girls eyed Len with dumb admiration, eyeing him with a look of hunger and want. They even waved over to Len and said hi. Their gazes landed on SeeU and the look on their faces turns into pure distate.

" What is that stupid hall monitor doing with our Lenny-kins?" She heard a girl with blonde hair say.

" They said she's being punished together with Len after a stunt they pulled," Another said, she had flowing silver hair.

" Serves her right. No one can stand that hall monitor. She's so uptight, keeps ruining all the fun for us. No wonder she has no friends," Oh Burn. SeeU definitely knew that girl, it was none other than Miku. The girl she caught making out with Len in the hallway.

SeeU kept raking the leaves as the girls walk further and away from them. She shouldn't let it bother her so much. Coming from those make up dimwits, it really doesn't matter. Perhaps they should eat those make ups they oh so obsess over and maybe they'll be beautiful in the inside. Stupid. SeeU rakes the leaves with more force than she intended to.

This didn't go unnoticed by Len who slowly lays a hand on SeeU's shoulder. SeeU momentarily stiffened by the contact.

Without turning to Len she started talking," Yeah, you're right. I have no friends, happy now?" She spoke in a low voice like the calm before the storm, as if she was on the verge of crying and she was trying not to.

Len turns SeeU, making her face him. When SeeU was already facing him she tilts her chin up. Shaking his head," No. You're wrong. You got me," And then he smiled. A genuine, not a smirk or a smug grin but a real smile.

Len Kagamine would never ever have a girl for a friend. Girls for him were just like playthings but right here, right now, he just admitted that she was his friend.

He flicked her nose.

"Aw!" She touched her abused nose.

"Now get to work," Len smiled.

SeeU returned the smile. Then she noticed Len suddenly smirk and before she knew it several dried leaves were thrown to her.

" LEN KAGAMINE!"

And so the leaves throwing fight began.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	5. LOVE! ft IA AND RINTO

Chapter 5: LOVE! ft. IA AND RINTO

" What are we supposed to discuss again?" Len asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Sitting across him was none other than Jung SeeU. They were currently positioned on some table inside the campus.

SeeU crossed her arms at her chest, " It's about Rin Kagene, " Len almost choked at this and SeeU fought the sudden amused smile threatening to tug on her lips," I mean you gotta stop this. You can't always look like a beat puppy everytime you see Rin and Kaito-"

" An attractive beat puppy," Len interjected.

" We gotta do something about this. You and Rin have got to get together," SeeU poked an irate finger at Len's chest.

" Here we go again," Len sighed.

" Len, why are you so afraid of love, you coward?"

Then suddenly a voice interjected.

" LOVE!" Their heads whipped to see a boy with silver hair pointing somewhere. He was staring wide eye at that direction, looking totally scared and his mouth was slightly agape.

SeeU facepalmed while shaking her head slightly," I swear the population of idiots are growing while the normal people population are going extinct," SeeU sighed.

" Why is the human population growing while the giganthropithicus population is going extinct?" Len muttered. It was more of a statement than a fact.

" Well, I'm standing in front of one right now," SeeU replied smugly.

" Shut up, Cat Woman."

" Atleast it's better than being a monkey," SeeU countered," Anyways, back to the topic. Any ideas, lover boy?"

Len sighed," Well... there is this party..."

" No, I'm not going," SeeU answered quickly.

" But everyone's gonna be there."

" If everyone jumps off a cliff do you expect me to follow?"

" Rin's gonna be there. It could help with your plan," Len smirked.

SeeU groaned," Who's party is this gonna be again?"

Len fistpumped happily," Gumi's. Rin's bestfriend. She's having a party in her place this Friday night."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A girl with platinum blond straight hair was strolling inside the campus while sipping her strawberry smoothie. IA was totally indulging in the delicious creamy goodness of her strawberry smoothie when...

" Watch out!"

And before she knew it her oh so delicious smoothie was knocked out of her hands as what looked like a soccer ball hit her thus making the smoothie stain her favorite shirt ( a black, loose shirt with a white design while underneath she has a black tank top bordered with a white stripe. She also brandishes two black, sleeve-like garments with white cuffs. ).

_' My love! '_ She inwardly shrieked as she stared at her ruined strawberry smoothie plus her shirt felt cold right now because of the strawberry smoothie stain.

" I'm really sorry!"

She looked up to come face to face with a blonde boy. He had messy hair with some hairclips to push back some unruly bangs And most of all he had magnificent pools of baby blue. He was wearing a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and matching tie. He was also wearing black pants and a pair of black converse.

Suddenly before anyone of them could speak up an all to familiar voice interrupted them.

" LOVE!" That someone shrieked in a terrified voice.

IA didn't need to turn to know it was her idiot brother. But she did. Both her and the boy whipped their heads to see her brother pointing at them, staring wide eyed as if he just saw something horrible, mouth slightly agape.

She wanted to bang her head until she pass out or maybe beat her brother senseless because of this. He totally embarassed her. Does he have to scare guys away whenever a male attempts to approach her._ Stupid! Stupid! Stupid brother! Damn you! And seriously? LOVE? Does he have to scream that bloody word at a time like this?_

The boy cleared his throat," So anyway I'm really sorry. My friends and I were just having fun when I accidentally kicked the ball too hard. I'm really sorry. I'll buy you a new smoothie," He flashed her a warm smile," I'm Rinto by the way... Rinto Kagamine."

She returned the smile," I think a smoothie is the least of my concern right now, Rinto," She gestured at her stained shirt," And I'm Aria but please just call me IA."

" Oh no, I'm really sorry. I think I have a spare T-shirt in here. I'm really sorry," He gave her an apologetic smile before digging through his orange bag and searching for the spare shirt.

" Here it is," He anounced with a childish glee before pulling out a simple shirt with a drawing of an orange. He hands the T-shirt to her which she accepts, mouthing a thank you.

" Again, I'm sorry," Rinto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

" It's okay. Besides I think oranges are good," IA giggled.

Rinto just chuckled at her comment," So I'll see you around then," He waved before turning to leave.

" Bye!" IA waved before turning to head for the lockers to change into a certain shirt with an orange drawing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**SEEU'S POV**

I left Len in our table to go buy some creampuffs and now I'm currently heading back.

" Hey Le-" I stopped myself when I saw a familiar blonde girl sitting with Len. I instantly hid behind the wall, peeking at them. They were chatting and having a cute banter.

A smile tugged on my lips when I saw this.

I remember what Len asked me earlier.

_" Why are you so eager on hooking me up with Rin?"_

_" Because!"_

_Len smirked," That's not exactly a reason, SeeU."_

" Because I want you to be happy..." I muttered under my breath.

_'I want that smile on your face,'_ I thought as Len smiled while looking at Rin who was chatting with him. A genuine smile. The rarest of all. Not a smirk, not a smug smile or a devious grin but a real smile.

And then and there I said to myself that I was going to do everything to bring these two together. I'll support Len in this. Because for once, this isn't one of his childish flings or schemes, this is real. LEN KAGAMINE THE CASSANOVA WAS INLOVE.


	6. When She Came into the Picture

" Before anything else, I think we should lay some rules," SeeU says while Len and her were heading to the party.

" Okay."

" First rule, strictly no making out with someone," SeeU says, bringing up a finger, signifying number one.

" But..."

" No buts, Len Kagamine. If I find you making out with someone then I'll drag your womanizing ass out of here and we go home, understand?" SeeU said firmly, leaving no room for objections.

Len sighed. He feels like he was bringing his mom to this party instead of SeeU. The girl was one heck of a nagger," Okay. But rule no. 2, you must participate in this party or else I'm not cooperating in your schemes. "

" Sure. So I guess that's all," SeeU raised a slender brow, waiting for Len's objection... which never came.

" Okay, so let's just enjoy this night," Len smiled as Gumi's house came into view.

" Oh, I'm so excited," SeeU's tone was dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

They walked into the party. There was a cluster of people joining the party as well.

" I don't get why people love parties so much. It's just hormone driven teenagers dancing around and drinking their ass out till they pass out," SeeU said as she eyed the array of people hanging out and partying.

Len flicked the tip of her nose," Don't be such a party pooper. We're outside the campus now so you're no longer a hall monitor here. So just enjoy the party, Jung SeeU."

" Hello Len," A group of girls said as they walked past them. One girl wearing a thigh length dress winked at Len and made hand motions for him to call her.

" I think I'm gonna enjoy this party," Len smirked as he watched her walk away.

SeeU rolled her eyes," Would it kill you to control your hormones just for a minute, Len?"

* * *

The party had a lot of games so Len and SeeU decided to check out the apple bobbing contest. So here they are now.

" Excuse me, if I go straight this way, will I be able to reach your heart?" Len was currently talking with some girl with blonde hair and some colorful highlights wearing a black mini dress.

The girl blushed and giggled. Obviously falling for Len's pathetic excuse of a pick up line.

SeeU wanted to burst from laughter at Len's lame pick up line but just settled with rolling her eyes," More like ' will I be able to reach your bed?' ," SeeU muttered under her breath but Len heard her and shot her a glare.

" We all know how to play a bobbing apple game, right? But we made some changes in this one. Everyone must have a partner. You will grab apples and er... some other things floating in the water and hand them to your partner without using anything but your mouth. Oh and you must also be holding hands with your partner. Partner should be boy and girl and not girl and girl and especially not boy and boy," Gumi anounced, explaining the mechanics of the game in front.

People started pairing up and SeeU spotted Rin turning her head left and right, probably looking for a partner. An idea sparked in her mind. She started walking towards the green haired girl in front. SeeU then gestured for Gumi to come closer and then she whispered something to her ear which made Gumi's face light up.

Rin was just about to walk off with intentions of grabbing a drink after not finding a decent guy to pair up with when a hand grabbed her.

" Gumi..?" Gumi was dragging her and then she realized where she was dragging her. She was dragging her to LEN FREAKING KAGAMINE.

" They're a pair!" Gumi practically shoved her to Len.

SeeU saw the aghast look on Rin's face and the smirk adorning Len's lips. She considered her job done, deciding to leave the rest to them, she walked off.

SeeU sighed. What could she possibly do here? She had never attended a party before and it should've stayed that way if it weren't for Len.

" SeeU!" A familiar high pitched voice shrieked.

SeeU froze upon hearing that voice. She felt a chill run up her spine and the telltale goosebump crawling upon her skin.

Before she knew it she felt someone jumping to hug her from behind and the wind was knock of from her.

" I'm glad you're here!" Teto squealed.

SeeU turned to look at the girl and gave a small uneasy smile," Hello Teto."

Teto grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the apple bobbing contest," C'mon, let's check put the apple bobbing contest. Lenny-kins might be there."

SeeU grimaced. If Teto sees Len and Rin then she might ruin her plan of getting the two together. Putting on the best smile she could muster she spoke," How about we check out the other activities over there," SeeU pointed over towards the direction of where there are clusters of people.

" Good idea!" Teto beamed and practically dragged her.

_' Len, this better be worth it.'_

* * *

" T-Teto, y-you're crushing me," SeeU wheezed out. They were currently playing a game of paper dance. Turns out the clusters of people they spotted where gathered around a game of paper dance and of course Teto just had to drag her to join the game. SeeU had no choice but to say yes and here they were now, Teto was climbing up on her slash crushing her just so the two of them could be fit inside the paper area.

" Come on, Seeu, we're almost there!" Teto's grip on her neck tightened.

" I-I can't breathe," That was it. SeeU lost balance and both of them fell to the floor with a loud thud.

After a series of 'Aw's' and "Ouch's' they quickly got up and dusted imaginary dusts from their skirts and jeans (SeeU was wearing jeans with an orange jacket with a cream colored sides and an orange collared tank top).

" Let's play test of courage next!" Teto took her by the hand and dragged her to where some people where having test of courage.

And when they arrived there, it looked like Lady Luck wasn't smiling down upon her, she spotted Len and Rin. And by the looks of it she wasn't the only one who spotted them, Teto did too.

" Oh Lenny's with that freak. SeeU, let's beat them in this and we'll show them," The sweet tone Teto was using made SeeU even more afraid of her.

" Uhh Teto, I don't think-"

" I don't care what you think," Teto snarled and her eyes were narrowed into slits. She looked scary. SeeU knew that anger wasn't directed towards her but she certainly don't want to be on the redhead's bad side.

" Okay, let's just go," SeeU replied uneasily.

They took the flashlight that was offered to all people who'd be joining the test of courage and stepped inside the woods behind Gumi's house.

* * *

The woods was dark and gave off and eerie feeling. The grass and twigs crunched under their feet. The wind whistled between distorted trunks as leaves rustled. The chirping is audible in the background. Rin shuddered and stiffened at every sound as they walked through the woods and it didn't go unnoticed by Len who'd glance at the terrified girl every now and then.

" Are you scared now?" Len gave the poor girl a side glance to make sure she was still there and didn't pass out from being too scared.

" O-of course not!" But her stuttering gave her away.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud rustling in a bush nearby and before Len knew it Rin made a mad dash towards the nearest tree, shrieking loudly, and hiding behind the tree. She sagged against the tree and hugged her knees tightly, burying her face on her knee caps.

Len slowly approached the girl, careful not to scare her. He knelt to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen at first but she eventually relaxed.

She abruptly grabbed his hand," Please don't leave me."

He smiled slightly and sat next to her," I won't."

A certain girl with cream colored hair smiled as she watched their exchange from behind a tree. SeeU was separated from Teto and to make matters worse Teto had the flashlight. She was searching for the redhead when she saw the two blondes and decided to watch them if ever Len decides to do something stupid and was surprised by what she saw. Ever since Rin came in to the picture Len had become more… human and she was glad at Len's improvements. Truth is she's only doing this for Len and not for some Hall Monitor whatnot. Len was her friend, even if she won't admit, and she'd do anything to make him happy because she of all people know his inner miseries and if anyone deserves real happiness it was Len, no matter how much of a womanizer he is.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT~**


	7. Best Friend

" So as you all know the school festival is fast approaching and that means we need to do some major preparations," Lola-sensei's smile slightly widened," And that means we need contestants for Festival Queen and King. Anyone wanna join? Any suggestions?"

A girl with cherry red hair raised her hand.

" Yes, Miki?"

The girl called Miki got up and glanced at a certain pink haired girl and blunette," I nominate Luka and Kaito."

Luka just smiled and Kaito shrugged, muttering an 'oh well'.

" Very well, Luka and Kaito it is," Lola-sensei adjusted her glasses, eyes searching for another victi- I mean candidate.

A girl with silver hair raised her hand.

" Haku?"

" I nominate Len Kagamine."

Len's reaction was to wink and the girls started squealing, some practically passed out. SeeU can't help but roll her eyes

Gumi abruptly raises her hand.

" Yes, Gumi?"

" I nominate Rin Kagene."

Lola-sensei nodded," Very well. Is that all?"

The whole class agreed.

" And we also need volunteers to buy the supplies," Her gaze landed on a certain girl with wavy cream hair," SeeU, are you okay with that?"

SeeU nodded," Of course, Lola-sensei."

" Teto, could you accompany SeeU?"

" Gladly, Lola-sensei!" Teto beamed, happy that she'd be spending time with her new friend.

" You okay with going with Teto on this one?" Len whispered to SeeU.

" Yeah, I'm more than okay. Teto might be a nutcase but when you got to know her she's a really good person."

" You seem to be spending quite some time with Teto lately," There was somehow a certain edge to his voice. It made SeeU question what his issue with Teto was and then she remembered Teto stalked Len sometimes, that must be it. She'd probably have trust issues with people who tries to stalk her.

" I know you got problems with her, considering her unhealthy obsession with you. And you seem to be spending quite some time with Rin lately," SeeU smirked.

" Burrrrnn," Mikuo said from beside Len.

" Shut up, Mikuo before I tell Miki how you were making out with Miku at the janitor's closet," Len glared dangerously at the teal haired boy which made said boy gulp.

" Len, you hypocrite, weren't you the one making out with Miku at the hallway?" SeeU raised a slender brow.

" What? Who's side are you on anyway?" Len asked.

" Obviously no one between the two of you," SeeU said before walking out of the classroom as soon Lola-sensei dismissed them, waving slightly at the two without turning to them.

" Girls," Len and Mikuo muttered at the same time.

* * *

SeeU was just sitting on one of the picnic tables inside the campus, nibbling on her oh so delightful cream puff when Len approached her, grinning like an idiot who won a lottery.

"Guess what?" Len asked, grin plastered on his face that it made SeeU wonder if that would stay permanent on that face of his, as he took a seat across her.

"You found your missing manliness?" SeeU said casually like she wasn't even interested in it and really she isn't.

"Wha-? It's about Rin. She asked me to be her partner for the upcoming festival Queen and King," If it was even possible Len's face lit up more.

"You do know that you're the only option she got. I mean we all know Kaito's going with Luka since she is he's girlfriend after all and she obviously can't ask someone from the next class because all class would be competing against each other so that leaves her with you."

"Would it kill you to be happy for me for once?" Len glared at the girl sitting across him.

"Would it kill you to stop womanizing for once?" SeeU retorted.

" I could never do that. If I stop then who would you look after for? You'd miss me." Len winked, grinning smugly.

"That would probably be the best thing that could happen to me."

"Anyways I have to go meet Rin. See you around then," Len stood up from his seat, ruffling SeeU's hair to which SeeU puffed her cheeks in mild irritation. He left but not before chuckling at SeeU's reaction to him messing up her hair.

"Hello!" Teto suddenly appeared out of nowhere and SeeU was so startled she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Teto," SeeU placed a hand on her chest as if calming her beating heart that almost felt like it was hammering its way out of her chest," You startled me."

"Sorry," Teto gave her a sheepish smile as she sat across SeeU to where Len had been previously sitting.

"It's okay."

"So I saw Len in this direction a while ago," SeeU thought she saw a mischievous glint in Teto's eyes but it was gone before she even registered if it was really there."

"Uh… it was nothing. We were just talking about the upcoming festival," SeeU said uneasily, greatly aware of Teto's humongous crush on Len.

"What is Len to you?" Teto asked with a smile and upon closer inspection it was a genuine smile.

"A friend. A true friend," A smile unknowingly worked its way to her lips.

Teto gave her a knowing look and smile," Right~ That's all I need to know.

* * *

SeeU was currently walking through the first floor of the mall, searching for Teto, looking left and right for any sign of the redhead. She was clutching her phone in her right hand, trying to contact Teto to no avail.

She was so caught up with her little "quest" that she didn't even notice when someone approached her from behind. She instantly flinched when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Len smirking.

"Did I startle little Miss Hall Monitor?" He asked wryly with that smirk still on his face.

"With that face of yours anyone would surely get startled."

"You mean this attractive face of mine?" He gave her a charming smile which other typical girls would surely be swooning over.

"As if," SeeU rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"So where's the chimera? Got stood up?"

SeeU's eye twitched," No, we got separated."

"Oh, that's too bad," Len simpered. Then suddenly there was a mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes," Looks like you need a new companion. Lucky for you I happened to pass by."

"I'll-"

Before SeeU could even react Len had already grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.

"Where are you taking me, Len Kagamine?" SeeU managed to retract her hand from Len's grasp, getting his attention in the process.

"I thought you were supposed to be purchasing materials for the school festival," Len said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well the thing is…" SeeU started uneasily," Teto has the list."

Len fought the urge to facepalm, a eye twitching," And I thought you were productive. You do know giving Teto the list would be a bad idea, right?"

"It's not like Teto's gonna eat the list," SeeU rolled her eyes.

Len lets out an exasperated sigh," You know how Teto can be."

"Teto's more productive than you," SeeU pointed out flatly.

"I think my productivity is fine, excellent even," Len gave her a lopsided smile.

"If you can even call making out with someone every chance he gets productive," SeeU snorted.

"I think it's more productive than chasing after imaginary law breakers," Len shot back.

"You tricked me that time!" SeeU pointed an irate finger at Len, trying to pierce through Len with that glare on her face.

"Now now, SeeU, pointing is rude," Len simpered.

"Your face is rude!" SeeU pointed a finger at Len's face, practically shoving it," And a nuisance to humanity."

"How can this attractive face of mine be a nuisance to humanity?" Len flashed SeeU a charming smile.

"Does it distract you that much, huh SeeU?" Len leaned closer to SeeU, stepping over her personal space and speaking in a seductive voice. SeeU can feel his hot breath lingering on her neck.

SeeU abruptly jabbed Len in the guts. Len, who didn't see it coming, groaned in pain, clutching the abused spot. SeeU sure can hit, he knew that from several past experiences.

"What did you do that for?" Len practically snarled, narrowing his eyes at SeeU who was acting perfectly nonchalant.

"You were intruding my personal bubble," SeeU replied flatly.

Before they could engage in their usual banter a passerby caught their attention, what that certain passerby said rather.

" Couple nowadays, fighting even in public," A middle aged woman who passed by them said and it didn't go unheard and unnoticed (not with the way she was glancing their way) by said "couple."

Upon hearing this SeeU's face scrunch in distaste, brow twitching, and gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Len sighed," People nowadays, they see two people together and they instantly call them a couple."

SeeU started walking away, leaving Len behind.

" Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you," SeeU replied, not even bothering to look back. She kept on walking.

Len jogged over to SeeU, walking beside her.

"So what do you plan on doing now that Teto has the list?" Len asked casually.

"Look for her."

Len lets out an exasperated sigh, shoving his hands inside his pocket," Seriously, SeeU? That's too boring."

"Oh? And what do you suggest I do?" SeeU quirked a slender brow.

"If Teto's productive as you claim her to be then she can manage. You, on the other hand, would help me pick a tux for the upcoming festival king and queen event."

"I thought you already have a tux."

"That old thing?"

"You just bought that last month, Len."

"I need a new one and that's that. I'm not taking no for an answer, See."

SeeU sighed. She knew once Len had decided on something it would be difficult to change his mind. Besides Len's hopeless without her when it comes to these things.

"Okay."

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Len winked.

"It's just because you wanna look your best for Rin," SeeU smirked as she saw the flustered look on Len's face which he tried to hide.

"Pssshh… Don't be ridiculous," Len said, trying to act nonchalant and unabashed but somehow failing.

SeeU gave him a flat look, crossing her arms.

"You're really hopeless."

"But attractive nonetheless," Len gave her a smug smile.

"Let's just go buy that tux."

They entered a shop and Len with SeeU's help started choosing the right tuxedo. Len tried on a couple of tux, asking for SeeU's opinion but SeeU just shakes her head, not liking it. When Len stepped out of the dressing room with the fourth tuxedo a small smile graced her lips as her gaze landed on him. She gave him a thumbs-up, signifying her approval. The tux was white and had a few presentable black outlines. She hates to admit it but Len actually looks… decent.

Len looked at his reflection at the large mirror by the dressing room and smiled to himself.

"I'm even more attractive now, ain't I?"

SeeU rolled her eyes," I don't wanna stroke your already massive ego."

She suddenly walked to where Len was standing, placing both her hands on his shoulders.

"And you still can't do your tie properly. You're really hopeless without me," SeeU eyed the as she adjusted it, smoothing and dusting off imaginary dusts after she was done.

"And you," Len flicked her nose," Would be lonely without me."

Memories and moments of her doing his tie for him flashed through her mind and she smiled solemnly.

"You're finally growing up," SeeU ruffled his hair.

Len was about to say something witty about her messing up his hair when he saw the look on her face. There was a small smile on her face yet somehow he felt like it was a solemn one. Her azure colored eyes were glazed as if she wasn't there, like she was somewhere else far away.

"I've always been growing up. You never really acknowledged it before."

SeeU chuckled," Oh really? It was hard to tell."

"You know, we're both growing up," Len started, holding her gaze as he spoke," But even if we're growing up you'd still be here for me, right SeeU?"

SeeU smiled," Always. What brought this up all of a sudden?"

Len rubbed the nape of his neck uneasily," It's just that… You've been making new friends recently and I… I was used to the fact that I was your only friend."

SeeU's expression softened," Len, you're my friend, my bestfriend even, and you'll always be. No matter how many new friends I'll make you'd still be that bestfriend I'd always turn to."

"…" Len held her gaze. And blinked. A smirk suddenly worked its way on his lips," You just admitted the one thing you said you'd never admit."

"And you were just being melodramatic awhile ago," SeeU retorted with a smug grin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Len and SeeU were just done purchasing the tux for the oncoming school festival and were just walking through the mall when SeeU's ringtone went off, alerting her of a new message. SeeU fished her phone through her pocket and read the message.

_**From: Teto Kasane**_

_**Hello SeeU! I just finished purchasing the materials so don't worry. Besides, you should go loosen up, go on a date or something. Have fun! **_

And outside their line of sight a certain girl with drill like pigtails was smirking.


	8. Do You Believe in Love?

SeeU was exhausted.

School festivals are fun, they said.

You're really going to enjoy it, they said.

You can find relaxation and loosen up in school festivals, they said.

Well, WHO THE HECK ARE 'THEY'? SeeU was having none of that now. Instead what _**she was **_having was a total far cry from all those.

Turns out hall monitors were in charge of maintaining peace and orderliness during the school festival. And let's just say, students are really not that cooperative during school festivals. Running after lawbreakers here and there wasn't that easy and the event wasn't making it any easier either. If she had a coin for every time she finds someone littering, then she'd probably be one of the richest people in the world. And worst of all, she occasionally catches couples making out from behind one of the school buildings. And she thought Len was hormone driven.

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Hey! Enjoying the festivities, SeeU?" He flicked his hand casually at her, his way of saying hello.

"What does it look like to you?" SeeU said between gritted teeth, eye twitching.

"You look like you ran a marathon and lost miserably," Len smirked, looking over at SeeU's form.

"Ha ha ha, Len," She gave him a sarcastic laugh. Then glared at him," Don't you have somewhere to be and someone else to be with?"

"Awwhhh~ don't be jealous, See. The contest doesn't start for another three hours," Len winked.

SeeU rolled her eyes and scoffed," As if."

Then Len's expression turned a tad bit solemn that SeeU almost didn't notice it," You are going to be there, aren't you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss for the world. I couldn't miss to see you fail in front of many people," SeeU smirked.

"I'm going to win, you'll see," Len smiled smugly.

"And pigs have wings," SeeU snorted.

"Aren't you gonna wish me luck?" He gave her a coy look.

SeeU scoffed, "Yeah, right. Wh-"

"Len! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," An all too familiar voice intervened and they cocked their head to the side to see Rin, placing her hands on her hips.

Len smiled charmingly," Did you try looking in your heart?"

Rin rolled her eyes and SeeU can't help but face palm, shaking her head, asking herself why she was friends with this buffoon.

Rin 's gaze landed on her and a smile instantly spread on her lips," SeeU, right?"

SeeU nodded her head.

"Hi! Len told me about you."

SeeU's eye twitched. Knowing Len, he was probably not saying the best things," What did he tell you exactly?"

"Oh he just kept complaining about how you were being a funkiller as usual."

Len sweatdropped.

"Anyways," Rin turned to Len," We have to go get ready, Mister," Rin poked an irate finger at Len's chest.

"Okay, shessh, the contest doesn't start in another three hours."

"But we have to be always ready."

"We're joining a contest not a war."

"It _**is**_ an all out war for the crown," Rin ran hand through her hair and flipped her blond locks.

SeeU was quietly watching in awe at their casual exchange, being the pleased spectator.

"Okay, okay," Rin was already dragging Len, taking him by the arm.

Before Len could go far SeeU spoke up," And Len."

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

Len smiled genuinely before being practically dragged away by an enthusiastic Rin.

* * *

The contest was starting and as she said, SeeU was there. She was positioned at a considerable distance from the stage. Len better do it right. She was only taking a break from her patrols so she wouldn't miss this. From what she'd heard Len and Rin were Contestants Number three.

The stage had an outdoor canopy structure and mobile like design. On the background of the stage in a slightly glistering italicize font were the words 'Festival King and Queen.' There were a variety of the decoration and props that were made to fit the theme of the contest. Crowds gathered in front of the stage, excited, and exhilarated to watch the contest.

The emcee, a girl with a medium length chocolate brown hair, wearing a pink sheath dress cheerfully greeted the crowd and introduced the first contestants.

"First up, we got Miku Hatsune and Akaito Shion from Class 2-B, give them a round of applause, everyone!"

The teal haired girl was wearing a honeydew strapless dress with an expanded A-line skirt design, black arm length gloves, black stockings to go with along it and black stilettos. The side of her hair was held back with a light emerald flower that only served to enhance her features. An image of the perfect diva she was depicted to be.

Meanwhile Akaito Shion was looking alluring in his black suit with red dress shirt underneath, a red tie, and black slacks. Girls were swooning and squealing at the sight of the redhead. A couple of girl shouted 'WE LOVE YOU, AKAITO-SEMPAI!' at the same time.

After the first contestants the emcee then welcomed the second contestants which were Luka Megurine and Kaito Shion. The crowd went wild at the sight of the school's favourite sweethearts.

Luka was wearing a sky blue princess detailed vertical striped dress with puff sleeves. There was a big azure colored bow at the center of the collar and she was wearing white lace gloves. There was a large blue stripped ribbon at the side of her hair that complemented her eyes. In that moment she looked like a goddess more than ever.

Kaito was wearing a tuxedo with white dress shirt underneath and red criss cross tie. Honestly, she was expecting the blue haired Shion to be wearing his signature blue scarf. Sometimes she even wonders who's more inseparable Kaito and Luka or Kaito and scarf?

"Next, we have contest number three. I present to you Rin Kagene and Len Kagamine from Class 2-A!"

There was a myriad of applauses and cheers from the crowd, mostly girls, Len's fangirls to be specific (Or maybe his fanclub?)

Rin was wearing a white strapless gown with ruffles at the tip and lace arm length gloves. She was sporting a white head band with a large bow in the center. She was beautiful, perhaps that's one of the reason Len loves this girl, SeeU mused. She looked like a model out of Brides Magazine.

Len was wearing the white tux they bought together. He looked decent, SeeU'll give him that and only that. His fangirls/ fanclub looked like they were about to pass out at the sight of Len. SeeU rolled her eyes when she heard some girls claiming in an annoyingly shrill voice that 'they could die happy right now.' The blond Casanova caught her gaze and she gave him a thumbs up. Len smiled and the crowd *cough* Girls *cough* went wild. In fact, 'went wild' would be an understatement.

With that the contest recommenced, different contestants and pairs from different classes and level were welcomed and cheered on. The blonde shota was actually doing well, er… as well as Len could get anyway. But then…

The judge asked them a question, it wasn't a difficult one though but…" Do you believe in love and why?"

"I do of course. Love makes everything around you beautiful, it makes the ride we call life worthwhile. Everything and everyone is never without love. If I don't believe in love then who will? Above all, I truly believe in love. I believe in myself," Rin smiled genuinely.

"I.." Len started, Rin looked over at him, as did the judges and the whole crowd.

"Len…" SeeU muttered from where she stood, worried, unconsciously crossing her fingers. She figured she knew what Len was going to answer, no, scratch that, she knows what Len will answer. He kept telling her that before.

There was a pause and everyone stared, waited in anticipation and perhaps apprehension.

"-don't," Len finally spoke up and SeeU could practically hear the fangirls hearts break and crumbled into pieces," It's a game. A fantasy people delude themselves," Len gave a tight lipped smile yet it was strained, forced, and fake, SeeU saw through that.

* * *

The contest just ended and it turned out more of the school's population really loved Crypton's favourite sweethearts. Yup, Luka and Kaito won. Turns out Len and Rin came in 1st runner up and somehow she got a hunch that it had something to do with Len's answer (which was followed by a brief silence).

"Where could he be?" SeeU cursed under her breath. She was currently searching for a certain blonde shota. After the contest SeeU instantly set out to search for Len.

There he is.

However it turns out he wasn't alone. Len was sitting on one of the school benches, Rin was sitting beside him and she looked like she was… comforting him? Well she looked like she was trying to make him laugh and somehow it worked.

"_Len…"_

_"That's a lie. You do believe in love, you just don't know a thing about it."_

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND YES, MIKU MIGHT BE BITCHY IN THIS STORY BUT I STILL SHIP HER WITH AKAITO. EVERYONE DESERVES LOVE, RIGHT?**


	9. Progress? ft Miku and Akaito

"Aren't Leny-kins and that girl getting too chummy lately?" Teto said as she glared at Rin who was sitting and cheerfully talking with Len. They were currently seated on the tables on the campus yard.

SeeU smiled, arching a brow," Oh~ Is someone jelly?"

Teto pouted, puffing her cheeks adorably," And you're okay with this, SeeU?"

"Of course I'm okay. Len's with the love of his life and besides maybe she could help him become more humane."

"He is humane!" Teto pointed out," And if you want someone to teach Lenny-kins about being humane then that girl is the wrong choice!"

"Now, now, Teto, that girl has a name," SeeU calmly stated, as if talking to a child.

"I don't care!"

SeeU chuckled at Teto's antic. Teto did like Len that much and she can't help it if it's that's the case.

"Speaking of getting chummy lately, look at Akaito and Miku," Teto giggled as she gestured at Miku walking from a distance and Akaito trailing behind her.

"She looks like she wants him to get lost," SeeU deadpanned.

**.**

**.**

"Are you stalking me?" Miku turned to the redhead walking behind her and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or maybe I'm just heading to the same destination as you," Akaito coolly replied.

Miku scoffed, rolling her eyes," What an excuse."

"Miku, we are in the same class. Do you expect me to use the long way to the classroom just so I wouldn't be walking in the same path as Ms. Pompous Bitch?" The redhead casually said.

A growl practically escaped Miku's lipstick tinted lips as she glared daggers at Akaito," Jerk, do me a favour and stop breathing."

Akaito smirked," Don't worry Miku, the fact that I'm breathing the same air as you disgusts me."

Miku gave him a dirty look," Why you-"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" They heard someone scream, interrupting their bickering.

Myriad of colourful words and a couple of 'yuck's' and 'eww's' ensued.

**.**

**.**

"See?" Teto laughed, after yelling at the two bickering pair and seeing their reaction.

"Nope, I didn't see, I heard," Seeu deadpanned.

Teto pouted," Awh... SeeU, didn't you see? The sexual tension between those two was unmistakable. They were practically gonna burn the whole town with that kind of sexual tension!"

SeeU could've sworn she felt her eye twitch," Why do I feel like I'm talking to Len?"

"I heard my name," SeeU flinched when she heard a familiar voice speaking behind her.

SeeU swivelled, only to be confronted by a smirking Len.

"Already missed me, See? It had only been a few hours. You really can't live without me, can you?"

SeeU rolled her eyes," As if," She casted a glance beside her only to find Teto gone," What the-"

She was interrupted when she felt someone shift beside her, only to see Len sitting beside her.

She glared at him, what is he up to now?" Why are you here? Don't you have to be with Rin or something?"

"Well you see, I'm here to tell you that I can't walk home with you after school, I'll be walking home with Rin."

Was it her or was Len Freaking Kagamine really asking for her permission to go walk home with the love of his life?

"Of course you can, Len," She smiled at him, ruffling his hair with a chuckle.

"Hey, you're messing up my hair," Len playfully remarked.

"Whatever, just go already," SeeU gestured at him to go," Shoo~"

" '**SeeU'** later, SeeU," He said with a grin as he walked away.

SeeU grimaced," Lame as always, shota."

* * *

The sound of the bell for dismissal resounded inside the school as the teachers ended their class for the day and dismissed their students. Students poured out of their respective classroom, making the hallways crowded.

After gathering her things and shoving them into her green striped bag Miku headed for the door. As soon as she got out of their classroom she came face to face with none other than the 'Campus heartthrob'.

Or as Miku liked to call him 'The Red haired Bastard.'

Akaito blinked then a smirk gradually formed on his lips.

Miku glared at him," Get out of my way, bastard."

That only made the smirk Akaito had grow. He stepped closer to her, prompting her to take a step back too. He was getting closer and she felt herself stop as she hit the wall behind her. Akaito leaned closer to her, their noses almost touching and she didn't why but her heart suddenly starting pounded, as if hammering its way out of her chest.

"W-what are y-y-" She stammered, stumbling over her words as she felt her face heat up with their sudden proximity.

"What. If. I. Don't?" Akaito said, getting closer with each word. Miku could felt his hot breath caressing her face," What are you gonna do about it, huh Miku?"

She wanted to kill herself in every painful way imaginable as she felt the urge to get closer to the bastard," I-"

"No smooching in the corridor!" A voice interrupted, causing them to jump away from each other as quick as imaginably possible.

Jung SeeU, the hall monitor, was standing there with her telltale badge and a stern expression on her face with her arms crossed.

"Perfect timing, Ms. Hall Monitor," Akaito muttered under his breath which didn't go unheard by Miku who couldn't help but blush.

Akaito walked away, leaving a dumfounded Miku to ask herself 'what just happened?'

**.**

**.**

"Awhhh... SeeU," Teto pouted, mocking a disappointed expression," You're such a spoiled sport. They were finally about to kiss!"

"Well they could do that somewhere else but inside the campus," SeeU grumbled.

"Bitter," Teto muttered.

"I heard that."

Teto smiled uneasily," Well I gotta go home now. You coming SeeU?"

SeeU felt herself falter," Uh... no thanks, you go ahead."

"Okay, bye SeeU!" Teto bade and waved at her as she skipped towards the exit.

SeeU sighed, exhausted after today's patrols and rounds. This hall monitoring job is taking a toll on her. She should really head home. But of course not before going to Le-

Oh right, he was walking with Rin today. How stupid of her to forget. Looks like she'll be walking home alone this afternoon. Mustering up a smile and throwing her orange bag on her back, she made her way home... alone.

* * *

**AN: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR AND FOR THE BORING CHAPTER. I'M SUFFERING FROM A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK RIGHT NOW. THANKS FOR READING~**


	10. A Pleasant Company

Jung SeeU was donned in casual clothes unlike her usual uniform and hall monitor badge, dressed in a striped orange sweater, faded jeans, and canary hued flats, as she was walking and softly humming to one of her favourite songs, 'Always.' Not bothering to knock like an ordinary person would, she casually walkes into the house like she owned the place. She arched a brow as she was confronted by the sight of Len and Rin sitting on the couch and talking. They instantly stopped their conversation when they saw her enter the house.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, because as far as she knew Len didn't inform her of a visitor or Rin coming over.

'_**Well maybe because you didn't get a chance to talk properly to Len yesterday,'**_ A voice at the back of her mind quipped.

'_Shut up!'_

"No, you're not," Len's voice hauled her from her inner battle with herself," Er... why are you here again, SeeU?"

She felt like sighing and facepalming but settled on answering him anyway," I'm here for the weekly grocery. I can't believe you forgot."

"Oh... Oh! Yeah, that," Len sheepishly scratched his cheek, uneasily chuckling at the end.

"Weekly grocery?" Rin asked questioningly, curious as she stared at Len with wide cerulean eyes.

"I help Len with grocery every week since he lives alone and is hopeless himself," SeeU explained," I didn't know you'd have company, Len."

"Rin came over to pester me about my choice of interior design. She thinks I should redecorate and she's so hell bent on helping me," Len said, knitting his brows at the thought of Rin insinuating that he had terrible taste or his interior design was just bland.

"But you live alone," SeeU pointed out.

"Already told her that and it didn't work."

"Hey! You guys talk like I'm not even here," Rin pouted, puffing her cheeks in exasperation.

Len chuckled at her, finding her reaction. He ruffled her hair earning him a glare from Rin to which he just laughed at and SeeU couldn't help but silence herself at the corner as she felt something wash over her.

SeeU opted to clear her throat, interrupting the lovely dovey pair," So, grocery?"

"Yeah, sure," Len said then turned to Rin and smiled.

'_Did he... just casually smile at her?'_

"I'm purchasing groceries with SeeU for awhile. Wanna stay over for Lunch?" He asked the Rin who returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

"Mhhm!" She nodded cheerfully.

"So that's settled. Let's go, See," He started towards the door.

"Huh- Oh yeah sure," SeeU mustered a smile as she walked out the door with Len and closing the door behind her.

"So..." SeeU drawled out as soon as they were out of the house and started sauntering towards the convenience store.

"What?" Len arched a befuddled brow.

SeeU sighed, giving him the 'you're really hopeless' look," You and Rin? I can see progress."

"Since she learned that we just lived next to each other she started visiting when she feels like it."

"Do you..." SeeU trailed off but then mustered up a small smile," enjoy her company?"

"Of course I do. It's..." Len had a wistful look on his face but then a happy smile eventually replaced," it's nice."

Seeing the smile on Len's face prompted her to smile too. She's glad he's happy.

When they entered the shop SeeU politely yet light-heartedly greeted the owner of the shop who had somehow grown on them. Len also did the same albeit not as loud as SeeU. The store was somehow quiet and it looked like they were only one of the few customers at this hour.

"Yo! How's it going for the two of ya'," The owner who had been known as 'Big Al' half-waved at them as he smiled at his two favourite teens.

"Same old, same old," SeeU cheerfully replied as she mischievously smiled," Len's got a girlfriend now!"

Len instantly got flustered at this," Wha-"

"So you two finally got together, huh?" Big Al arched a teasing brow as he smirked.

"WHAT?!" Both of them screamed in utter horror, eyes wide and faces slack.

Big Al laughed at their reaction.

"No! Len has this girl who lived next door to him," SeeU explained with the slightest hint of pink hue on her cheeks.

"Awwhhh… that's a bummer. I always expected you to end up together," Big Al said, mocking a disappointed look anyone could muster.

"Hmmpph... as if your lovelife is any better, old man," Len grumbled who like SeeU had the same faint color of pink dusting his cheeks albeit lighter.

"Hey! I'm not old and my lovelife is good, great even," Big Al let out a chuckle to prove his point, only for it to come out as something akin to an awkward cough.

"You should really start making a move on Lola-sensei, Big Al. It's getting too painful to watch your pathetic excuse of flirting at her," SeeU pointed out.

The older man gaped at the girl, mouth opening and closing like a feeding fish as he tried to rack for words to counter the girl's comment.

"Really?" Len looked at SeeU as he spoke," I thought Leon-sensei was making a move on Lola-sensei."

"Hmmm... He is?" SeeU said impishly, oh so slowly quirking a mischievous brow.

"Okay, okay, enough you two," He then gestured at them as he continued," At least I'm not as hopeless as the two of you."

"Hey!" Both of them remarked at the same time.

* * *

Len sighed, two plastic bags in his hands," Finally... That old man really loves tormenting us."

He looked over at SeeU," Did you get me my bananas?"

SeeU let out an exasperated sigh," Yes, Len, I got you your bananas."

"And the oranges?"

"Yes. However, why oranges?" SeeU asked, befuddled," You were never that fond of oranges, Len."

"Because: Rin."

Realization dawned upon her as something stirred on her features and all she could utter was," Oh..."

"She keeps ransacking my fridge for any oranges," Len continued obliviously.

"Len?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you get me my cream puffs?" SeeU simpered.

Len instantly stiffened," Uh... no?"

Seeu could've sworn she felt a vein pop, cracking her fist," Damn you, Kagamine."

And he couldn't help but hope to have a peaceful sleep tonight without worrying about someone murdering him in his slumber. SeeU loved her cream puffs **very much**.

* * *

"So what are you making?" Rin said as she peered at them from behind the counter as Len and SeeU set the groceries at said counter.

"SeeU makes the best ground beef," Len smiled rather proudly.

SeeU couldn't help but smile inwardly at this. Some things never change and this is one of those that she's glad to have right now.

"Really?" Rin eyed SeeU in amazement," I wish I could cook too."

"You don't know how to cook, Rin?" SeeU asked.

"Nope," Rin replied, popping the 'p' at the end," Perhaps it's really not for me."

"Well I could teach you," SeeU smiled reassuringly at the other girl.

"Really?" Rin's eyes practically sparkled in happiness," Thank you, SeeU!"

"No problem. And besides cooking would come in handy when you get in a relationship or get married," SeeU was secretly implying something to Len which didn't go unnoticed by him who shot her a glare. Fortunately for him, Rin as dense as she is, didn't get it.

"Rin, you could go watch tv or something while we prepare lunch," Len said, not wanting SeeU to get any ideas with Rin around.

"Len can cook?" She looked at SeeU curiously.

"He helps but yes, he can," SeeU replied.

Rin then decided to go back to the living room and watch tv, seeing as she couldn't be of any help with these two.

"Please don't get any more ideas, See," Len said as he brought out a chopping board from a drawer.

"I can't help it," She smirked," And besides this is what you get for forgetting about my precious creams puffs."

Len sighed," You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope!" She replied rather too cheerfully.

* * *

"This is good," Rin commented after taking a bite from the ground pork meatloaf that SeeU had made.

"Thank you, Rin," SeeU smiled.

"Hey! I helped too," Len interjected.

"So have you tried cooking, Rin?" SeeU asked, completely ignoring Len which made the male pout.

"Yeah, but I almost burnt the house down," Rin said sheepishly.

This earned a fit of laughter from Len who was sitting beside her.

"Hey, that's not funny!" She said as she hit Len who almost coughed at this.

"Of course it is!"

"Shut up, Baka Lenny," Rin pouted, stuffing a spoonful of food into her mouth.

Len chuckled.

"Whawt?" She asked with her mouth full, glaring at Len.

"You have something _right here_," Len said as he reached out towards her face and wiped the sauce at the side of her lips with his thumb which made Rin flush for a moment there.

And as SeeU watched the two of them she can't help but sighed inwardly and say to herself…

'_So this is what being third wheel feels like…'_

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK~**


	11. His Friends

The cafeteria was practically a cacophony of loud gabfest, each table a cosseted huddle of teens raising their voices to be heard above the din. She caught of wind of some people whining about the cafeteria's choice of menu for today. Laughter and chatters filled the building as people continued eating their lunches with their group of friends.

And then there was her- Jung SeeU.

She was currently sitting by a corner at a medium sized rectangular table that could probably only serve four people but there was this nagging fact that she was _**alone**_. She felt her brow twitch, why did she decide to eat inside the cafeteria and not outside? Oh yeah, turns out the tables outside had unfortunately been completely occupied and so that brought her to her current predicament in a room full of teens eating with all their group of friends, chatting, laughing, joking. She had never felt so alone.

She tried diverting herself from the problem she was currently facing by poking on her homemade bento. Picking a piece of ham with her wooden chopsticks, she raised it with the intention of stuffing it towards her mouth but as she was about to do it someone came up behind her and bit it off. She spun around to face a smiling Len chewing on her piece of ham and swallowing it with a satisfactory gulp.

"Len, that was mine," She glared at him but he just placed his tray on the table and sat next to her.

"SeeU, cafeteria food isn't all that great y'know," He pouted, gesturing at his tray that composed of cafeteria food and a sandwich, of course a banana, and a small carton of milk.

He had started peeling off the wrapper of the sandwich when she heard someone pull the chair at the other side of her with a slight screech. SeeU looked up to see Kaito Shion but before she could even ask as to why he was there Gakupo Kamui pulled the other chair and just like Kaito, not even bothering to ask her if her could sit there.

"Why are you guys sitting here?" She asked as eyed them warily.

Kaito had the gall to almost roll his eyes," All the tables are occupied and obviously there was some extra seats here."

"Aren't you supposed to be eating with Luka?" She threw him another scrutinizing look.

"She had some student council papers to take care of," His tone hinted the slightest evidence of disappointment.

"And you," SeeU pointed at Gakupo with her chopsticks," Egg-plant boy, aren't you supposed to be pathetically pinning after Meiko-sensei right now?"

"I'm wounded," Gakupo placed a hand on his chest and feigned a hurt expression.

"I'm glad," SeeU shot back before hitting Len's hand with her chopsticks as he was about to grab a piece of pork from her bento with a fork the cafeteria provided.

"Aw," He rubbed his arms, faking a pout," That was mean, See."

She sighed before placing a piece of pork on Len's plate. Len's face instantly lit up like a child handed sweets by his mother. Her tolerance for Len would be the death of her someday, she thought.

SeeU's gaze was diverted from Len who was happily chewing the food she gave him when she noticed Kaito take out a bento of his own, opening the lid she noticed that the food was arranged cutely.

"Megurine made that for you?" SeeU asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah," He smiled happily.

SeeU opted to take a look at Gakupo's lunch and grimaced. Was he really eating plain roasted eggplant? Yuck. And that's a lot of eggplants.

"Want some, SeeU?" He asked with a grin.

SeeU rapidly shook her head," I'm good."

"So Len," Gakupo started, taking a bite of his roasted eggplant of a lunch," You and Len have been spending quiet some time lately..."

Len stopped mid-bite to look at Gakupo questioningly," So?"

SeeU had opted to shift her gaze to Len, letting out a sigh as she slid her lunch closer to him which made his face lit up as he beamed at her then made the move to stuff an octopus looking hotdog to his mouth.

"So have you kissed Rin already?" Gakupo bluntly asked after swallowing another piece of his lunch.

Kaito visibly choked. The hotdog Len was about to stuff into his mouth fell, fortunately for him it fell on his plate. SeeU merely stiffened.

"What the heck?" Len eyed the purple haired idiot.

"I mean with you being the way you are you could've gone further than kissing you know," Gakupo answered nonchalantly, oblivious to the other occupants trying to burn holes though him with their glares.

"Gakupo, don't start," Kaito said, throwing him a stern look. Rin was somehow his friend in a way and hearing him talk about her that way was unbecoming.

"What? Len had been with her for long now and they should've done something by now," Gakupo gesticulated at Len.

"If that's the way things go don't you think it would apply to SeeU the most? She had been with Len the longest," Kaito said, resuming to eating his lunch.

"Oh yeah," Gakupo snapped his fingers and eyed the two coyly.

" Don't even dare think that way. We're just friends," SeeU sent him a death glare that subtly sent a chill down his spine, making him inwardly shudder.

"Bestfriends," Len corrected, taking another bite of SeeU's lunch.

"Len, eat your broccoli," SeeU scolded.

"No, I won't eat that monstrosity you call food," Len huffed.

"Eat it or I'll force it on you and it's not going to get pretty," A growl practically escaped the girl's lips.

Len instantly stuffed the broccoli to his mouth.

The two other males watched the two bestfriends, having gotten used to their usual antic by now. Len could be the school Casanova but regardless he was still scared of the girl. Not that they were judging him or anything SeeU could get terribly scary.

"So you never even kissed her with the longest time you spent?" Gakupo teased with a mischievous tone.

Len turned to SeeU with a sudden glint in his eyes as a smirk crept on his face, ever so slowly shifting closer to SeeU...

"Try and you'll regret ever considering that idea your entire miserable life. I'll torture you in every worst way possible then leave you to die slowly and painfully then after that I'd chop you to pieces and spread your body parts throughout the 7 wonders of the world and just for good measure, I'll place your head on our school flag pole as reminder to everyone never mess with Jung SeeU," SeeU let out a maniacal cackle just to add to the effects and judging by the apalled looks on their faces it was working.

Len stopped cold and shuddered," You've been spending too much time with Teto lately, See."

Gakupo took a sip of his soy milk," Well look on the bright side, Len, at least you'll be travelling around the world. Just not in one piece."

He laughed, nudging Kaito with his elbow," Get it, one piece?"

"Either you're high or had too much eggplants," Kaito said, bringing out a tub of ice cream seemingly out of nowhere. Leave it to Kaito to materialize ice cream anytime, anywhere.

"And you had to much ice cream, ice cream boy," Gakupo shot back.

Kaito scrunched his brows, muttering a 'Did Meiko-sensei get too hard on him today?' before diverting his full undivided attention to his ice cream, ignoring the world around him, including a certain Samurai otaku.

"So anyway Len, have you and Rin kissed?" Gakupo asked, bringing up the topic they thought had died.

"Even if they have, it's none of your business, Stupid Samurai Otaku," SeeU shot him a glare.

"They haven't, have they?" Kaito asked between stuffing his mouth with ice cream.

"Oh~ so you haven't?" Gakupo smirked mischievously," Well you better start now."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry guys, it will be easy," Len attempted to sound cool but to SeeU who knew him better it wasn't working.

She narrowed her gaze at him," Yeah, getting punched to your guts would be easy."

SeeU shifted her gaze to Gakupo, pointing at him with her chopsticks," You, Samurai otaku, stop giving Len ideas," Pointing at Kaito with the same glare," You too, ice cream boy, stop encouraging him."

"But I wasn-"

"Guys, guys," Len smiled coolly," Don't worry, I'll get that kiss soon. We're having a lunch date at my house this weekend."

"_**You. are. not. doing. anything. with. Her**_," SeeU ground out through gritted teeth, impaling the straw through her persimmon juice as if she was stabbing an enemy," It will just be a nice, pleasant, civilized lunch with the no sexual approach whatsoever. You will behave and you will not take advantage of her."

"See, it's just a kiss but if she wants we can take it to the bedroom," Len wiggled his brows suggestively.

SeeU pointed the sharp tip of her straw at Len as if it was a sword instead of a meagre striped straw," It's not _**just**_ a kiss. Her first kiss is the most important thing to a girl so don't ruin it or I'll ruin your face."

"How are you so sure that it would be her first kiss?" Kaito finally decided to speak up, earning all gaze to cast to him.

The thought of someone else kissing Rin sent Len's blood boiling as he unconsciously scowled," What do you mean?"

Kaito shrugged casually," Just saying."

The sound of someone unwrapping something rather noisily broke off their heated staring contest.

"Do you eat that like everyday?" Gakupo asked, pointing at the creampuff SeeU just opened.

"Do you eat eggplant like everyday?" SeeU retorted.

"Touche."

SeeU rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her favourite creampuff.

"Anyway, why aren't you with Rin today Len? Lately you guys had been inseparable," SeeU asked, nibbling on the creampuff.

"Gumi took her away and with a glare told me I was stealing their bestfriend away so today Rin would be spending time with the girls," Len said, peeling his banana and taking a bite.

"Girls," Gakupo muttered.

"And SeeU, you never felt that way? That they were stealing away Len?" Kaito asked, arching a brow at Len.

"Why would I? I'm actually glad Len is not my headache to deal with anymore. They could steal Len away from me anytime. I'm more than glad to see Len with Rin," SeeU grinned.

"I'm hurt that you wanted me gone that badly," Len faked a hurt expression.

SeeU rolled her eyes," Who wouldn't?"

The other two silently nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyway, why aren't you with the chimera today, SeeU?" Len asked nonchalantly.

"You mean Teto? She had a fever and can't go to school today," SeeU smirked," Why? Are you concerned or something?"

Len's expression warped into that of a horrified one.

Kaito and Gakupo snickered.

* * *

SeeU was adjusting her shoes as she prepared to step outside of the school building when she heard someone call her…

"Hey See, going home?"

She spun around to see Len behind her… alone.

"Mhhm," She nodded," Where's Rin?"

"With the girls," He answered curtly, walking to her side.

They started walking and eventually fell into the usual comfortable pace.

When they were out of the school gates SeeU had this sudden glint in her eyes and she gave Len the look before smirking.

"Last one to our street is a rotten egg!" With that she made dash.

Len instantly ran, pumping his legs faster," No fair!"

While they were running and trying to get ahead of each other, they tried blocking, pushing and playing tricks to make the other stop and slow down.

But when Len had tried to block SeeU she had pushed him on instincts. Due to the force of the push Len didn't notice the little adorable kitten he was about to step on but SeeU had noticed this and instantly pushed Len more.

"Aw," Len groaned, sprawled on the ground.

SeeU burst into laughing fit she tried to fight back at first.

Len shot her a death glare, still on the ground, sarcastically speaking," Thanks, See, I needed to attack the ground. Help me up, will ya'."

"Y-yeah s-sure," SeeU choked out between fits of laughter, holding on to her stomach," As soon as I finish laughing. Hahahaha!"

Some bestfriend, she was.

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry for the lousy update. It's some kind of a filler chapter. Sorry. Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	12. Kisses

When weekend came and as Len had said, he and Rin had their awaited lunch date. Len had brought it upon himself to prepare and cook the foods which of course delighted (inwardly) Rin. By the time Rin had stepped inside the delicious aroma of their lunch wafted in the air and was caressing her senses then upon arriving at the dining room she had discovered that Len not only finished cooking the food but had also accomplished arranging it on their table neatly.

A genuine smile graced her lips the second her eyes met Len's. He in turn returned the smile with a charming one.

"Lunch is served," With a smile still plastered across his face, he pulled a chair for her.

She lithely walked up to him and took the offered seat, "My, I didn't know you could be a gentleman, Kagamine."

He gave her a coy lopsided smile," I could be so much more too."

Lunch had gone well, great even. They had indulge in some interesting conversations with of course the inevitable flirtatious comments from Len and the occasional banter but nonetheless it had been fun and totally worth it (the latter being on Rin's part).

Rin's face practically lit up when Len had served orange creamed desserts and some banana caramel cream dessert. He mentally thanked SeeU for having taught him how to make these in the past (when SeeU had deliberately burst into his house, nearly breaking his front door from its hinges and dragged him into the kitchen to cook some desserts because she was feeling like it.)

When lunch had past and their stomachs full they had opted to head to the living room to continue their conversation. They spoke animatedly and they relished that moment. After some point they found themselves drawn to the convesation... and somehow drawn to each other.

Eventually Rin realized that Len was leaning closer to her.

She started fidgeting as uneasiness settled at the pit of her stomach.

'_Snap out of it. It's only Len Freaking Kagamine.'_

"Uh... L-Len?" She stumbled over her words as a bright blush dusted her cheeks, her face feeling hot.

He was so close their noses touched and he was still leaning closer...

A loud crash interrupted them as Len's door burst open and they all but thought that it had been broken from its hinges.

"Len, I'm borrowing some vinegar!" SeeU exclaimed as she intruded into the living room with an empty bottle of vinegar in her hand. She instantly dashed into the kitchen from everyone's view.

Len sighed and begrudgingly headed to the kitchen where SeeU had disappeared into, leaving a somewhat relieved Rin with a heart racing faster than a train.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Len whisper-shouted in order to avoid a certain orange loving girl from hearing.

"Borrowing vinegar," SeeU brought up her empty bottle of vinegar in one hand and Len's bottle of vinegar in the other," Duh, I thought I already informed you that."

"SeeU, I know we live in the same street but we don't live that close. Can't you borrow some vinegar to your next door neighbour or something?" Len gesticulated exasperatedly.

"I felt like it," SeeU answered firmly, crossing her arms to add some effects.

Len eyed her warily," Are you sure you're not here for something else entirely different?"

SeeU snorted then let out a laugh, waving a hand at him dismissively," Are you saying I'm here because of you?" She snorted again rather loudly this time," No waaaaay."

She made a move to leave after filling her bottle to her satisfied amount.

"And SeeU?"

She stopped halfway to the kitchen's doorway, turning back to face Len," Yes?"

"Next time enter like a normal person. My front door could only handle so much more."

* * *

When Len had all but ambushed her outside the ladies room Rin finds herself trapped by the lavatory with Len's arms caging her in, palms placed on the wall.

Len was leaning closer but what really scared her was if she loses the strength to fight this back and eventually give in.

A platinum blonde haired girl was heading to the restroom when she saw the sight before her and accidentally let out a startled "Eep!" and instantly rushed away with a hot blush on her face.

Yet Len never wavered and kept leaning closer. Rin couldn't help her eyes from straying on the boy's lips.

Their lips slowly m-

"I need to go to the C.R.!" Jung SeeU appeared out of nowhere and ran through the pair, breaking them apart rather roughly in the process, disappearing into the restroom.

Len let out an exasperated sigh but was inwardly seething.

* * *

When IA had unintendedly seen a couple about to make out by the lavatory she quickly rushed away from there, mind filled with the very intention of getting far away, vaguely aware of the blush on her face. She was so caught up with escaping that place and praying to someone up there that the intimate couple haven't seen her that she wasn't even focusing on where she was going only to end crashing into someone, causing her to wobble on her legs. She felt two hands steadying her on her feet.

"We should really stop meeting like this," A familiar voice spoke.

IA looks up only to be met with two familiar baby blue eyes and the same boyish smile.

"Rinto?"

The blush on her face unfortunately wasn't left unnoticed by the said boy.

"You okay, IA? You look a bit red," Rinto asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

"No, I'm okay. Just... er... distracted," IA replied sheepishly.

"Just be careful next time, alright?"

She smiled," You're right, we should really stop meeting like this."

The blonde boy lets out a genuine chuckle," Yes. Yes, we should. So where are you heading, IA?"

"Well... I was planning on having lunch."

"Can I join you then? I was planning on having my lunch myself," Rinto smiled.

IA returned the gesture," Of course, why not?"

* * *

"SeeU, are you jealous?" Len asked bluntly as they were in the process of having their lunch.

SeeU choked on the meat she was eating. Len maintained his expression, showing no sign of helping her.

'_A**hole'_

SeeU heavily pounded on her chest, reaching for her bottle of water and downing it rather desperately.

She sighed in relief when the food lodge in her throat had been taken care of and glared at Len who didn't even help her and hadn't bothered to look concern by the very least.

"What the heck Len?"

Len shrugged nonchalantly.

"Me? Jealous?" SeeU let out an exaggerated snort," Get out of here."

"I was just asking," Len smirked," No need to act all defensive."

SeeU choked on her spit, this time.

"What the heck?" SeeU shot him a sharp incredulous look.

Len winked at her.

"Remind me again why you're here," SeeU all but snarled through gritted teeth," Shouldn't you be with Rin or something?"

"No thanks to you I have to think of another plan to get that kiss while staying away from Rin."

"I like to think I was saving an innocent girl from a certain blonde incubus," SeeU answered light-heartedly.

"You were interfering with our first kiss."

"Well next time I won't _**"interfere"**_ if Rin would look willing," SeeU emphasized the word 'interfere' with an air quote using her hands.

"She is willing," Len retorted.

"She didn't look willing to me."

Len glared at her. Then suddenly there was a mischievous glint in his eyes as a thought registered in his mind. Before SeeU knew it she finds Len shifting closer to her with a certain gleam in his eyes that practically screamed trouble.

"Len, what are you doing?"

"Since I didn't get that kiss from Rin," Len simpered in a low tone," I'll get a kiss from you instead."

SeeU scooted away from Len but he kept shifting closer every time she does. When Len was uncomfortably close SeeU was contemplating on murdering Len in every worst ways but...

Len pulled away and smirked," You should've seen the look on your face."

He laughed and SeeU glared daggers at him.

She hit him across the chest," You're the worst, Kagamine."

"Consider that part of my revenge for ruining my kiss with Rin," Len laughed.

"Real mature, Len, real mature," SeeU said sarcastically.


	13. REVISED Rain and Nostalgic Memories

**MUST READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE: I EDITED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS SUPER UGLY. I COULDN'T CONTINUE THIS STORY WITH THE THE 13TH CHAPTER BEING CRAPPY**

"Hey Teto, what're you drawing there?" SeeU said from behind Teto who was hunch over a seat inside the library, undivided attention on the sketchbook in front of her.

SeeU took a peek over her shoulder and saw a drawing of what looked like to be Rin with a sickeningly bright smile with words 'kill' , 'witch in a loli disguise' etc. doodled all over her. She smiled uneasily as she regarded the words on the paper.

"Hi SeeU!" Teto beamed brightly at her as soon as she took the seat across her," Where's Len?"

"Probably with his girlfriend or something."

Teto's face contorted into a horrendous rage as a growl escaped her lips.

"I mean his soon to be girlfriend," SeeU quickly corrected, feeling unsettled with the look on the redhead's face.

Teto snarled," Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, that's supposed to make you less angry."

"I fail to see the point," Teto retorted.

"Teto, you always fail to see the point when it concerns Len," SeeU quipped.

Teto coughed awkwardly," Anyways, have you seen Miku and Akaito lately?"

SeeU opened a plain looking book," Well they're not trying to kill each other so no. No, I haven't."

"SeeU, it's called "sexual tension" ," Teto said in a chiding tone.

"Teto, they've been at each other's throat as long as I can remember."

"And they're puhr- fect!" Teto grinned at her.

"They're a disaster waiting to happen, Teto," SeeU sighed, losing interest in the boring book and shifted her gaze to the redhead in front of her instead," And you do know that Miku had been interested with Len as long as I can remember?"

"Correction, SeeU, Len and Miku are a _**disaster waiting to happen**_," Teto said rather grimly.

* * *

A certain teal haired girl was visibly seething as she regarded a certain blonde airhead hanging out with her Lenny-kins from where she was sitting on one of the outdoor tables inside the campus.

"You know glaring at them couldn't make Kagamine magically like you," A voice she had always found annoying spoke from behind her.

She spun around to face him, giving the smirking redhead a death glare," He likes me."

The red haired bastard had the guts to shamelessly sit at the vacant seat across her, the damn smirk still plastered on his face.

"Delusional as always, Hatsune."

"Go die somewhere else, Shion," She snarled at him, never hiding her distaste for said Shion.

"But that would make you sad," Akaito simpered, smirking at the affect he had on the girl he had always disliked.

"What do you want?" Miku scowled.

"You're more delusional than I thought you were if you think I want something from you," Akaito replied indifferently.

Miku exasperatedly gathered all her belongings from the table and left but not before giving Akaito the most piercing glare anyone could muster.

When she had walked away she made sure to text Len.

* * *

_~After class~_

_Meanwhile in another part of the campus a certain blonde haired Casanova and a teal haired diva were exiting an empty clubroom together. If anyone would look closer Len's hair was vaguely tousled and so was Miku's. Len's tie had been halfway undone while the teal haired girl's top two buttons were open. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together._

* * *

The rain poured down mercilessly as large drops of rain incessantly fell. The temperature had distinctly dropped at the onslaught of the downpour. Darkened gray ominous clouds threateningly surrounded the once clear blue skies that now looked like a graphite hue. Scattered puddles decorated the ground as the pitter patter of the rain against the surface only gets louder and drops constantly tumbles from the sky.

Under the ruthless assault of the rain was a certain girl with her orange smiley faced umbrella walking home alone. Slight splatters stir at her steps as her boots click against the concrete ground. She was absentmindedly singing as she casually paced through the street.

"_**Cry elixir, balloons pretty as they float away  
Light and benign  
See you tomorrow, again we're watch them in the clear blue sky  
The same time**__."_

Then a certain memory suddenly played through her mind as she sang the song.

"_See you tomorrow, again we're watch them in the clear blue sky__  
__The same time__  
_

_In the rain, you can hear them sing__  
__Devils in the air whisper, "Ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"__  
__And they keep searching for their missing thing__  
__Tucked away in your bed at night__  
__Happily you dream, si-"_

"_That song is just downright creepy, SeeU," Len cut off her jaunty singing and wrinkled his nose in distaste._

"_Shut it, shota. It's perfect for this weather," She gestured at the rain pouring down on them as they walked home._

_Len adjusted the umbrella in his grasp and muttered," Only you would think that."_

"_I heard that," She pointed out," And why didn't you bring any protection from the rain? Now we have to share my umbrella."_

_He smiled," Because I have you, See and I can always count on you."_

"_That's very dependent of you, Len," She huffed._

"_But that's true though. You'll always be there for me as I would always be there for you," He smiled as he ruffled her hair._

"Where are you now, Len?" SeeU solemnly muttered under her breath as she regarded the grey skies crying droplets of water.

She fell back into her pace as she walked towards her _home_. When her house came into her view she deftly made her way to her front door but not before casting a glance towards a certain house a few distance away from her own.

'_I wonder if that idiot's home by now…'_

She shook of the thought (her "big sister" instincts on Len are kicking in again) as she closed her umbrella and took of her now soaked boots before entering the house.

"I'm home," She stated absentmindedly before heading upstairs to her room.

After changing out of her uniform and into her house clothes which composed of a light green cargo pants and an orange t-shirt with a sky blue jacket over it, her gaze landed on a picture frame on her dresser.

In the picture she had her hair in a messy bun with traces of paint on her cheek with her eyes faintly wide with surprise and mouth slightly parted. Len was beside her, a hand on her shoulder, tugging her to face the camera while he smiled at the aforementioned camera. He had a rare smile on his face, features devoid of any paint unlike her and he had his bangs tied back.

She felt herself smile, a small one but a smile nonetheless. She remembered that day. The teacher gave them an activity of painting a landscape they wanted and had assigned them into groups of two. Turns out her partner was Len and the boy had a knack for art. After a few a few arguments and _**demurrals **_they decided what their painting would be. The painting of the countryside landscape with the sun sinking magnificently behind the horizon could be seen at the picture behind them. They had displayed their final product when…

"_Len, SeeU, here!" Gakupo had called._

_She felt Len tug her from the shoulder to face the Samurai Otaku only to meet the flash of a camera._

Sonika-sensei had then confiscated Gakupo's cellphone after the flash caught her attention.

A laugh escaped her lips. The idiot had forgotten to turn off the flash. Serves him right for taking people's picture without their consent.

Len had the same picture in his living room, on top of his console table with the bottom of the table dumped with some books he decided weren't necessary to be placed in his bookshelf.

She eyed the smile Len had in the picture.

"You smile a lot more now with her around," She smiled," I'm glad…"

* * *

**AN: The song SeeU was singing is in here [**** www. / watch? v = Nhgw6Mg53Lk] You know what to do with the spaces... So what do you think of the changes? Is it worse than before?**


	14. Dear you

**AN: PLEASE GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I HAD REVISED IT AND I HOPE IT ISN'T AS CRAPPY AS THE LAST TIME**

SeeU couldn't help let out a sigh as she traced another book spine where said book's title was embedded elegantly.

It wasn't that the book looked unpleasant but-

She was bored, utterly downright bored and not to mention… _lonely_.

She shook her head away from the thought.

She was perfectly fine and enjoying herself in this bookstore alone, without any company, no one to talk to, to argue with… She was fine, right? Right?_**Right?**_

She sighed. Who was she kidding?

Who goes out on a weekend without company?

Well she was already here so she might as well pick a book. As she was in the process of plucking a blue covered book between two thick short books she flinched midway-

"SeeU?"

Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. She knew that voice. Of all places?! Of all people?! **Why?!**

She stiffly turned around to face the person who had called her and mustered a smile…

"Hello," She attempted to make her smile wider," Rin."

Rin beamed brightly at her, eyes crinkling adorably.

SeeU absentmindedly let her gaze stray on Rin's attire. She was wearing this pink floral dress with a lavender blazer over it and creame colored flats.

The girl looked adorable and pretty in her cute dress.

'_Unlike me.'_

'_Er… No! I meant that dress wouldn't even fit me.'_

She subtly regarded her own choice of clothing for today.

Plain white shirt, black shorts, equally black knee-length socks and grey sneakers. She definitely wouldn't win any fashion contest with this, add the hastily clipped hair she had, nor would she be able to join any with this. Not like she was planning it. No waaaay, it was so not her.

But it is Rin.

Come to think of it, Rin did win 1st runner up in that contest they held during the school festival.

"SeeU?" Rin titled her in question, looking at Rin with a doe eyed look.

Snapping out her stupor she smiled sheepishly," Uh… sorry about that. Fancy seeing you here, Rin."

"You too, SeeU," Rin grinned, gesturing at the book in her grasp," So what you got there?"

"Uh this," She gesticulated at the book, eyes tracing the letters engraved on it," _**Dear you**_."

"That's a nice story."

"You've read it?" SeeU blinked and tilted her head.

"Yes," Rin gestured at said book in SeeU's hand," It's about a girl who loses someone important in her life who used to play a big part in it. She then realizes how much he played a part in her life, how much he supported her, how he was always there, how he made her smile and how his company brightened her up. It's a nice story."

SeeU nodded," Sounds interesting."

"It is," Rin grinned.

Rin had then opted to join SeeU in browsing through the bookstore, intending to buy a book for herself too. When they had reached the fourth shelf SeeU had suddenly blurted out her long held question.

"Rin, do you love someone?"

Rin blinked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry!" SeeU hastily bowed her head," It's such a personal question. You don't have to answer that."

Then she did something that somehow surprised SeeU; she smiled. Rin smiled softly yet it was genuine nonetheless.

"I do," Her gaze fell. She kept her eyes on the book she had picked awhile back but the expression that etched her face hinted that her mind was somewhere far away instead. SeeU couldn't help but notice the subtle way her shoulder slumped," I've loved Kaito for a long time. I guess half of the school had noticed by now, except from Kaito that is. Even Megurine-san probably knows this too. But I'd be lying if I say I'm not developing some kind of feelings towards Len. There's something about him that draws me in and makes me want to stay by his side. Behind all that exterior Len is a nice person who would never fail to make you smile."

"I know," SeeU absentmindedly muttered.

Rin turned to her and smiled," You're worried about him, aren't you? I always thought how amazing the friendship you two shared. You're always looking out for him."

"I have to. Len's such a hopeless case."

Rin chuckled," You always say that. Len can take care of himself yet he'd grown rather dependent on you, right SeeU?"

"Yeah, he had," She diverted her gaze to the bunch of books on the shelf in front of her," But isn't that what friends are for? They depend on each other and support the other."

"Perhaps," She abruptly paused," SeeU?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I want to look out for Len too."

SeeU suddenly finds herself going quiet, words dying in her throat and failing to find her voice. She couldn't help think that the atmosphere that had settled over them had changed, a tension no one dared to voice out.

"Rin!" A familiar voice suddenly cut in.

SeeU's gaze took in the sight of Len.

"SeeU?" The blonde boy regarded her.

"I bumped into her awhile ago so I decided to join her," Rin said.

"What are you doing here, Len?" SeeU asked.

"I was supposed to meet Rin after she had purchased a certain book for our study session," Len pointed out.

"You guys are having a study session?" SeeU arched a brow.

"Yeah, for the oncoming test this week," Len replied.

"So who's with you, See?" Len shifted his gaze towards the place behind her," I don't see the chimera around."

"It's just me," She hated how small her voice suddenly sounded to her," I don't usually hang out with Teto on weekends."

"I knew you'd be lonely without me, See," Len playfully smiled and flicked the tip of her nose.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Kagamine," She poked out her tongue towards him.

He chuckled then turned to Rin," So are you done here?"

"Yeah," She nodded," Do you wanna join us, SeeU?"

"No," SeeU shook her head.

It was after they had left that SeeU reminded herself; _'I think he's in safe hands now.'_

* * *

The bag of groceries felt like it weighted a ton in his hand as he strode down the concrete pathway, maundering through the lush greenery of the park. There was a variety of noises and ruckus caused by squealing and laughing children playing about under the sun with the contraptions inside the playground side of the park being used to their hearts' content. The occasional couples idling by or having picnics and some adults on their stroll could be spotted at a few areas; at least the park wasn't crowded.

"Hello!"

Rinto jolted upon getting taken off guard by the sudden voice behind him, almost jumping in surprise.

He immediately spun around only for his gaze to land on IA who was giggling, trying to suppress it against her hand.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, IA," He smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," She said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. I should've paid attention to my surroundings more."

They had absentmindedly sauntered down the pathway, falling into pace.

"Did you sleep late last night?" IA asked, gesturing to the glasses he was wearing over his radiant pools of cerulean where there were dark bags underneath. She couldn't help but notice how different he looked without the clips keeping back his bangs. Some tendrils of blonde hair fell over the lens of his glasses, making his hair look a bit tousled and if she was to be honest to herself, a part of her liked what she was seeing.

"You certainly are perceptive, IA," He said as he playfully pinched her cheek.

"I pay attention," She smiled," No wonder you were so jumpy."

"And mom had to make me go on an errand," He gestured to the bag he was holding in his hand.

"Well a little bit of sugar always helps," IA said as she motioned towards one ice cream stand nearby.

"Sure. You stay here," He pointed at the bench," While I buy the ice cream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He smiled," What flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla," She beamed.

He walked over to where the ice cream stand was while IA was left to sit at the bench and wait. Moments later Rinto came back with two vanilla ice cream in his hands. He held out one to IA to which she happily accepted.

"Thank you, Rinto," She said in a chipper tone which made him smile.

He sat back down next to her, absentmindedly licking his own treat. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eyes and noticed that she was enjoying her ice cream so much that he preferred to not bother her. He had eventually consumed his ice cream without any mishap and chucked the wrapped to a nearby garbage bin.

IA was relishing in the sweet flavor of her cold treat, indulging on the effect it did on her tongue and taste buds. She had finished her ice cream when she felt a weight placed on her lap. Her gaze landed on Rinto who had apparently fallen asleep with his head on her lap.

Poor guy, he did look tired.

She smiled at the sight of his sleeping face and absentmindedly let her hand linger on the unclipped bangs falling over the lens of his glasses.

* * *

**Author's note: So how was it? What do you think of SeeU's current situation? Please share your thoughts about this. Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	15. Shall I Compare thee to a Fall Afternoon

SeeU was absentmindedly poking her food, staring listlessly at it, mind consumed by a cacophony of thoughts.

"It's not good to play with your food, you know," A familiar voice quipped behind her, a smug smile evident in his tone.

"Being lectured by you about what's good and bad is so ironic," SeeU scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm wounded."

"I don't particularly care," She glared at him as he deliberately took a seat beside her," Samurai Otaku."

And that's when, from the corner of her eyes she noticed a certain someone who decided to invite himself into the table. _**The table she found first and had the intention of keeping to herself**_.

"What are you two doing here?" She shot a glare at Gakupo and Kaito who was opening the lid to his lunch box.

"Eating lunch," Kaito deadpanned and the vague 'duh' at the end wasn't left unheard by the girl.

"Len's not here," She pointed out flatly.

"So?" Kaito arched a brow.

" '_**So?'**_," SeeU scrunched her nose and there was vague crease between her brows.

"We wanted to hang out with you, SeeU. Is that so wrong?" Gakupo smiled warmly. At least that was what he was aiming for anyway but Gakupo being Gakupo his smile came out... er… _Gakupo-ish_.

"It is when you're saying it," SeeU gave him a weird look," And don't smile like that. I feel like I can see my life flash before my eyes."

"You say it like my smile is going to kill you."

"Exactly."

"So mean," Gakupo pouted.

"Tell me that when I start caring," SeeU gave him a flat look," Which is never."

"I came here to eat and honestly I feel so attacked," Gakupo simpered, pouting.

"SeeU, you bully," Kaito half-heartedly teased, pointing at said girl with his chopsticks.

SeeU rolled her eyes," Do you even realize how ironic that sounds?"

"Mhhhhmm…" the blunette light-heartedly hummed as he chewed his lunch with natural delight.

Gakupo opened the lid of his lunchbox and SeeU couldn't help but crinkle her nose in distaste as she regard the barely recognizable lump of eggplants Gakupo called lunch.

'_Ugh… that eggplant again.'_

"If one day you'll get food poisoning then don't be surprised," SeeU muttered.

"Here, SeeU," Gakupo handed her a piece of eggplant," Say ah~"

"I'd rather starve, thank you," SeeU quipped.

"C'mon, SeeU~ you need to eat this to be big and strong. And to beat up Len."

"Why do I feel like she'll do the beating up part more on you than Len?" Kaito said.

SeeU suddenly had an evil glint in her eyes and this brought a chill down their spines causing both males to shudder.

"Don't encourage her," Gakupo hissed at Kaito.

"I was just stating the fact," Kaito retorted.

SeeU rolled her eyes, absentmindedly picking on a piece of meat in her lunchbox.

"Why are you guys here again?" SeeU asked nonchalantly.

"Can't friends hang out whenever they want?" Gakupo said.

"Len isn't here," She responded curtly.

"So what? You're our friend too, SeeU," Kaito replied.

She was taken aback by the statement and instantly whipped her head to face the ice cream loving guy. It was a mere statement but it sounded so sincere.

She eyed Kaito and a smile couldn't but creep on her lips.

* * *

The old swing faintly groaned as shifted it slightly, the cold chains bringing a bittersweet sensation against her palms.

She saw two blonde students in a distant- a platinum haired girl and a boy with honey blonde hair- and a wistful smile graced her lips (And she couldn't help but think that the boy's shade of hair looked akin to a certain narcissistic Casanova).

"Someone looks problematic," Someone suddenly said from behind her, making her jolt from her train of thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" SeeU replied without facing the intruder.

"Hello to you too, See," Len grinned as he took a seat on the other swing.

She shot him a wary look.

She would be lying if she said wasn't suddenly taken aback when he abruptly touched the area between her eyebrows with a finger, gingerly poking the crease that had formed there.

"Stop scowling," Len said, a hint of a smile in his tone.

"I wasn't," She gritted out.

"You're doing it again," He snickered," Point proven."

"Whatever," She grumbled, shifting in her swing seat, diverting her gaze to a fallen leaf on the ground," You didn't answer my question."

"Well I haven't seen you for a few weeks now."

"You should be fine, Len. You're all grown up now," She muttered.

"Speak for yourself."

"We've had this conversation before," She pursed her lips in a small smile.

"Hey See."

"Hmmm?" She couldn't bring herself to look up.

"What do you think of me asking Rin out?"

This time she did look up and smiled," About time. I'd be very happy for you y'know. I've been waiting for you to make a move."

"Yeah, yeah, it was hard not to notice when you were planning to get us together every chance you get."

"You just needed a push," She smirked.

"Nope, you didn't exactly give me just a push, See, you gave me a shove."

SeeU nodded to herself, feeling proud of her being.

"Rin asked me almost the same thing you know," She shifted her gaze down on her shoes, slightly wriggling them together.

He snapped his head towards her.

"What?"

"She was also somehow somewhat asking for my permission," She muttered, suddenly being aware how small her voice suddenly turned, forcing a chuckle to escape her lips," Why do people go to me for permission anyways?"

"You seem like the right person to be asked of it."

"Oh, wow. Was that a compliment?" She chuckled.

"You can think whatever you want to think of it," He smiled.

"I'm glad," She sighed, looking a certain creampuff shaped cloud on that gloomy fall afternoon.

He knew what she was glad for. Thanks to the proximity of their swings he had no problem laying his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad too," He closed his eyes and relished the silence.

She smiled and patted his head.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you sooo much for the reviews, everyone. Reading them brought a smile to my face. Sorry for the late update though, we just had exam week A.K.A. "Hell week". Thank you for reading and tell me what you think**


	16. Of Sweetness and Warmth

"SeeU~"

"Yes, Teto?"

"Wanna go to this new bakery that opened nearby?" Teto asked, peering at SeeU with wide doe-eyes and clasping her hands gingerly.

At the word _**'bakery' **_SeeU instantly perked up, giving the chimera her full undivided attention as she arched a brow, apparently neglecting the book she was focusing on moments prior.

"I got these free coupons!" Teto abruptly revealed five fairly colored coupons seemingly out of nowhere, said paper held between her forefinger and middle finger," And they have breads! And creampuffs! And donuts! And cakes! And breads!"

The instant _**'creampuffs'**_ had been uttered SeeU's engrossment had escalated into a whole new level.

"Want to go with me?" Teto asked with unalloyed enthusiasm.

"Of course, I'd love to," SeeU grinned, eye practically sparkling in delight at the thought of devouring cream puffs.

"We should go ask Lenny-kins!" Teto squealed, hearts apparent in her eyes with an unbridled dreamy look on her face.

"We could-"

"You should ask him since he's your bestfriend," Teto beamed in pure unadulterated mirth, disporting herself as if she had uttered the most amazing idea of the year.

"Yeah but-"

"Please SeeU? Pwease~ Pretty pwease?" Teto cooed, large faintly moist puppy eyes peering back at her with an irresistible pout gracing the chimera's lips.

How could she refuse that and not feel bad after?

The hall monitor sighed, a gesture the redhead took as an indication of defeat," Okay, I'll ask Len later."

"Thanks, SeeU!" Teto grinned in childish delight and the sight somehow made SeeU happy. At least she was making someone happy.

* * *

"The new bakery?"

"Yup, Teto got five free coupons and it would be such a waste so..." SeeU drawled, eyeing Len who was shoving his things into his backpack as classes had ended a few minutes back.

Len deftly zipped up his backpack and brought his full undivided attention to her, this time facing her.

"I don't know, See..." Len painstakingly uttered.

"Is this about your issues with Teto again?" SeeU arched a brow, crossing her arms.

"No," Len automatically shook his head, waving his hands in disaffirmation and trailing off," It's just..."

"Then I don't see that much of a problem. And I hear their banana cakes are simply scrumptious," SeeU gave him a lopsided smile, all too much aware of Len's favourite and knowing this could make him give in.

Len gave a small sheepish smile," I'm sorry, SeeU but I can't. I promised to help out Rin with book club."

"Since when were you interested in book club?" She shot him a bridled skeptical look, remembering the time the book club had a low number of members so some tasks were assigned to the hall monitors and of course meaning her. Len hadn't even lasted 5 minutes before he fell asleep.

"Since now?" Len replied rather lamely.

"Okay, have fun," SeeU smiled, waving him off.

Len threw his bag over his shoulder and gripped the strap, shooting her an apologetic look," I'll make it up to you, See."

SeeU quirked a brow," Really?"

"Creampuffs from Sweetness Galore."

SeeU gasped, then smiled with light-heartedly," Really?! You'd get me those?"

He smiled, knowing how SeeU love those creampuffs (however the shop for said sweets was not conveniently that near) and the expression she had on her face was rather appeasing.

"Anything for you, SeeU," Len placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"See ya' later," Len gave her a half-wave as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, later…" SeeU trailed off as she watched her bestfriend leave.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear you mention about the new bakery that opened nearby?" Gakupo asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere behind her.

She shot him a piercing glare," Don't sneak up on me like that. And since when were you interested in something not eggplant?"

"Hahaha, SeeU, very funny," Gakupo laughed, slapping SeeU's back as he did so.

SeeU shot him a 'Really?' look," Teto was insisting on going there since she received five coupons."

"Did anyone say "coupons"?" Kaito enthusiastically asked, abruptly appearing behind SeeU.

"What's with you guys and seemingly appearing out of nowhere this day?" SeeU glared at the two who had sneaked up on her this day.

"We're awesome that way," Gakupo grinned," Guess what? It rhymes."

"Guess what?" SeeU gave him a flat look," I don't care."

"Hey SeeU, since Len declined we could go instead," Kaito suggested with a smile.

"Good idea," SeeU's face all but lit up," I'll ask Teto."

And this brings her to her current situation with two high school boys sauntering behind her as she makes her way to said bakery where Teto would be waiting with the friend she mentioned earlier that day.

A certain quaint shop painted with chocolate brown from a distance caught her attention. On the large clear glass window were the words 'Sweets Emporium' in an elegant and prominent cream colored cursive font. It had an adorable pastel colored window canopy.

As she pushed open the glass door, the bell above chimed, signaling her arrival. Even the interior of the shop looked somewhat cute, fit for a shop with sweets and pastries. They had checkered lavender floors while their counters and display shelves had bright pastel hues. Painting that matched the theme of the shop were hung on the walls with the occasional plants adorned around the corners. The saccharine scent wafted in the air to the point where she could practically taste the sweetness in her mouth.

She caught sight of Teto waving her over from her table by the window. It didn't also go unnoticed by her how said redhead had company who had her back turned to SeeU.

"SeeU, over here!"

SeeU accordingly ambled over to where they were with Kaito and Gakupo following her behind.

"Len couldn't make it so I brought Kaito and Gakupo instead. I hope that's okay," She said apologetically, clasping her hands absentmindedly.

"It's okay, SeeU. It's too bad Len couldn't make it though. But the more the merrier, right?"

"Hey chimera!" Gakupo greeted.

"Hello to you too, Eggplant boy," Teto shot back, grinning," Hello Kaito!"

"Hi Teto!" The blunette smiled.

"Hey, how come Kaito gets a normal greeting?"

"In case you haven't noticed Gakupo you're not normal," Teto answered.

"That's rich coming from you," Gakupo pointed out.

"Guys, jeez, you both are not normal so please quit it," SeeU sighed," Teto, mind introducing us to your friend?"

"I think no introductions are needed, SeeU-san," Said friend turned to them, only for them to come face to face with none other than Luka Megurine herself. She smiled at them, and (not to exaggerate or something but…) it was as if the room momentarily lit up.

"Luka? I thought you had some Student council issues to take care of," Kaito said, taking the seat beside Luka whilst SeeU took the one near Teto and Gakupo next to her, across the couple.

"I needed a break and Teto here offered to go to this shop," Luka replied.

"You should hang out with us sometimes, Luka," Gakupo suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, and you'd know how idiotic your boyfriend could get," SeeU muttered.

"Oh really?" Luka shot Kaito a smile.

"Don't give her ideas."

"Anyways, SeeU, what was the reason Len couldn't make it?" Teto asked, picking up the menu from its perch.

"Oh that," She busied herself with eyeing the same image without even registering it," Something came up, something related to school I guess."

She didn't know why but she couldn't bring it upon to herself to tell Teto that Len couldn't make it because of Rin, doing mundane things he would have never done before and now he was willingly doing it. Well at least she wasn't lying when she said it was related to school.

"That's strange. I thought you and Le-"

"Why don't we order now guys?" Kaito boisterously said, cutting Luka off as he grasped her hand, squeezing it as if sending her a message only the two of them could understand.

"Wait, I need to find something that has eggplant here first," Gakupo said, looking over the menu.

"I knew it!" Teto pointed out.

SeeU couldn't help but smile at her friends, feeling grateful that she had these kind of people around her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys for being unable to update for so long. I'm a terrible author I know. Thank you for not giving up on me**


	17. Bibliosmia

SeeU had just been sitting in her respective place, taking out a notebook from her bag which was currently perched on her lap when a pastel colored box with a blue ribbon tied around it appeared on her desk as she looked up from the notebook she was regarding moments prior. She trailed her gaze upwards to see none other than Len standing in front of her.

"I promise, didn't I?" Len flashed her a smile.

SeeU gave him a child-like grin," Thanks, Len!"

"Yeah, I'm awesome that way, I know," Len smugly retorted, smirking.

"Arrogant as usual, I see," SeeU scoffed.

"I see you-"

"There goes the puns again," SeeU cut him off, rolling her eyes.

"You see, I can't help myself," Len shot her a lopsided smile, making sure to articulate the first part.

"Whatever, shota."

"Facepalm queen."

"Grow up, why don't you?" SeeU countered.

Len chuckled," I already had."

The azure eyed girl smiled," Yeah, you sure had."

"Len?"

"Yes, See?"

SeeU paused momentarily, an indication of hesitation, then shook her head," It's nothing. Forget it."

Len quirked a brow at her.

"Sooo... how did the bakeshop hangout go?" Len asked casually.

"It was fine... We had to convince Gakupo that there was no eggplant-based pastry aaaand we had to stop Teto from devouring their whole stocks of bread."

Len laughed at his friends' antics, had been experiencing them firsthand," Sounds fun."

"How did the date with Rin go?" She gave him a knowing smile, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

Len's face practically lit up at this question," It wasn't a date."

"Awwwwhhh~ you're being a tsundere," SeeU teased.

"I'm not."

"Tsun- de- re~ The Casanova turns into a tsundere," SeeU teased.

"I'm _**not**_," Len countered, sending her a (pseudo) betrayed look.

SeeU laughed at the expression he was giving her.

"Good morning, Len!" Then all of a sudden a certain chipper girl appeared by their side. Rin beamed brightly, practically radiating of sunshine and rainbows. Turning her gaze to SeeU," Hello SeeU." to which the addressed girl replied with another "Good morning" and a smile.

"Morning, Loli," Len playfully greeted, ruffling her hair with a smile etching across his face.

She pouted, puffing her cheeks," Stop calling me that."

Len just chuckled. She didn't know why but SeeU felt a crawling sensation emerge on her skin as she eyed the exchange between the two. Also, she couldn't help but think how easily she falls back into the background and how she feels like she's intruding, being out of place in her own seat.

Suddenly the telltale ring of the school bell resounded through the classrooms and the whole campus.

"Better go to our seats," Rin said.

"Okay," Len turned to SeeU (who seemed like he had forgotten moments prior)," Talk to you later, See."

"Yeah, sure," SeeU smiled before they walked away to their respective seats. Earlier that month, at the beginning of another semester, Lola-sensei had altered their seating arrangements. Eventually Len ended up being seated next to Rin on the second row whereas she was now situated at the back of the classroom. And from here, she could see things her classmates tend to do, how much they pay attention to their teachers (or lack thereof), how Gakupo munches on his eggplant rolls (which he hides under his desk) when he thinks no one is looking, how Kaito fiddles with the tip of his scarf when he's bored with the teacher's drone, how Teto engulfs the bread she had hidden under her desk (unlike Gakupo, she seems like she doesn't care whether someone sees her or not), how Rin giggles at the things Len says, or maybe how Len chuckles or laughs with Rin when she does something that amuses him.

SeeU was pulled from her train of thoughts when Merli-sensei uttered something for the whole class, bringing her attention to the dark amethyst haired teacher.

"Today, you are to have an open study for the whole period, meaning we'll be heading to the library and I want you guys to know, open study means you should be reading, not talking to your friends about the latest fashion trends. Need I mention any names? Coco-chan?"

The girl in question instantly snaps her attention to the teacher, giving Merli-sensei a smile as if she hadn't been caught talking to her seatmate.

"Or chatting for that matter," The teacher's dodger blue orbs scanned the class, drinking in the sight of her students.

Subsequently, Merli-sensei instructed them to head to the library... orderly.

The class, of course, was not displeased by Merli-sensei's given activity for the day. Open study meant free time. Some students were looking forward to reading any book of their interest however most was likely intending to just grab any random book and pretend to be reading while actually doing any antic, sleeping and talking were just a few of the wide array of examples.

Upon entering the library columns after columns of shelves greeted them, accomodating books which were color coded, arranged in alphabetical order or any order for that matter. At the center of the room were round maple wood tables and rectangular tables with their respective chairs, some even with comfortable sofas.

SeeU didn't take long in choosing the books she was to read and immediately picked the round table by the corner, hoping no one was going to bother her.

Of course, things don't usually go her way.

As soon as she flipped on to the third page, a voice from her side interrupts her reading.

"Hello, SeeU!"

She looked up from the book she was scrutinizing, already knowing full well who the person was.

"Kaito," She greeted back with a small smile, she arched a brow upon noticing that something was missing," Where's Gakupo?"

"He's somewhere within the library," Kaito answered, taking a seat from across her.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, you know."

Kaito just smiled before opening the book he had brought. 'The Ideal Ice Cream Recipes' staring back at her from the cover of the colorful book.

* * *

Gakupo gave his usual comical smile," Hey Len, how about sitting with us for open study? Y'know, since I'm fond of books as much as you."

Len looked up from his conversation with Rin.

"Yeah, sure," He then turned to Rin," Rin, how about-?"

"Uh Len, for old time's sake?" Gakupo interrupted, knowing he was going to ask Rin if she wanted to join them.

Here, Len gave a fleeting hesitant pause before shooting him a smile, grasping on what the other guy meant," You see… Gakupo, I can't right now. I have to help Rin with a lesson in Science."

"No, it's okay, Len. Maybe next time," The Samurai-otaku smiled despite the sudden urge to furrow his brows," I'll see you around then."

He finds himself leaving, unmindful whether Len had uttered his reply or not. At the back of his mind, he couldn't help but remember a certain blue-eyed girl sitting at the back of the classroom with a tight smile across her face.

* * *

"So?" Kaito had instantly asked as soon as he saw Gakupo nearing their table.

"Failed," Gakupo responded, yet even with the one word reply Kaito knew the unaccomplishment behind the six letter word.

"Is there something I should know about?" SeeU looked over at them as she put down her book.

"Nah, we were just planning sneak some eggplant rolls and ice cream into the library," Gakupo flashed a goofy grin, smoothly lying behind said grin.

"Since when had that stopped you?"

"Aaaannnyway, Te-"

"SeeU~" Teto suddenly appeared from behind Gakupo, quick to position herself on the chair beside SeeU.

"Hello, Teto," SeeU greeted.

And as the two girls quietly talked Gakupo sat next to Kaito.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't work," Kaito muttered.

"He's…" Gakupo trailed," I can't even explain it in words."

"We're-"

"Are you guys planning a murder?"

The new voice prompted them to instantly jolt and snap their heads to the intruder… only to see Luka Megurine smiling at them in amusement.

"Depends," Kaito smiled," Are you joining in our scheme?"

"Heya' Luka," Gakupo greeted with his signature grin.

"Hiii Luka~"

"Hello Megurine."

"Can I join you guys?" Luka asked.

"The table or the murder plan?" Kaito asked jokingly.

Teto perked up, blinking her crimson red orbs at them," What murder plan?"

SeeU sighed at this and smiled at Luka," Of course, you could, Luka."

And even as Luka took a seat with them, a particular trio couldn't help but notice the lone vacant seat by their table.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm utterly sorry for not updating for so long (and this is such an understatement). I apologize for the terrible chapter, I know. I failed so badly this time, more than usual. Another filler but I wanted to depict something yet it didn't come out right. I'm so sorry. Tell me what you think… please..? Thank you soooo much for reading, I really appreciate it.**


	18. Of Laughing and Screaming

_**Creeeeaaam puuuffff…**_

_**With creamy custard…**_

_**And chocolate… lots of chocolate and-**_

As soon as her alarm clock blared through her slumber a hand automatically slammed it off. Taking a minute or so before she groggily sat up from her bed, her hair was tousled in every direction and her features were disheveled, she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

She sluggishly got up from bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. However she abruptly came to a stop, staring wide eyed at the calendar in front of her, all traces of sleep vanishing and another expression taking its place.

She groaned, banging her head on the wall, " Why me?"

For staring back at her was the number "_**1**_" of the month of April in a bolded font, practically mocking her.

She just wants to get this day over with.

* * *

It was no surprise for Miku when she opened her locker and was confronted by the sight of a beautifully wrapped present in pink with a baby blue ribbon tied around it, afterall she had a lot of admirers leaving letters, gifts, and trinkets inside her locker because she is the number one diva. She was meant to have admirers, she inwardly praised herself.

She grasped it and brought it out of her locker, fingering the smooth ribbon. A couple of lockers away from her, a certain redhead raised their brow at this.

Miku eventually opened the gift and before she knows it, an ugly green frog stood staring back at her with its protruding eyes.

*croak*

"GgggggyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Miku screaming like her life depended on it, would be an understatement. And while she was busy screaming and frantically flailing her arms the frog thought it was the perfect opportunity to hop unto her head.

A laugh joined in the ruckus.

Miku turned to glare at Akaito.

"This is not funny!"

"Of course it is," Akaito replied in amusement, after getting over laughing.

The frog croaked again and Miku shrieked.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

"Nah, I quite like you better this way," He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Bastard!"

"Atleast I don't have a frog hopping on my head," Akaito countered.

Said frog croaked rather loudly this time and made a writhing movement.

"Get it off!" Akaito didn't fail to notice the vague tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as she flailed her arms frantically.

Truth be told, Akaito didn't like to see girls crying, even if it's Miku Hatsune. But before that...

"Maybe you should try kissing it?"

"Akaito Shion!"

Akaito merely chuckled before extracting the frog from her head and placing it by the school lawn.

"Perhaps you should think twice about receiving gifts this day of the month or did you forget what day it is?" Akaito smirked.

"What a- Wait," Then it clicked inside her mind, April first, which means…" Grrr… April fools."

"Did you do this, Shion?" Miku glared at him.

"I wouldn't waste that much of a time for you, Hatsune, even if I did enjoy seeing you get owned by a frog."

"Then who would dare do this to me?"

"Hatsune, due to you attitude I think more than half of the school's population would be out for your blood."

And away from the bickering duo, a few lockers from them stood a certain purple haired Samurai wannabe.

"Happy April fools," He whispered with a goofy grin and laughed rather maniacally.

* * *

A girl with light blue hair entered the classroom to see no one there yet. This was a regular occurrence to Sayu, of course. She was always the first to arrive into their classroom, being punctual and giving much value to the saying "Time is gold". She directly started towards her seat which was located at rightmost corner at the back.

Before she even reached her respective place a scream erupted from her mouth and she immediately dashed out of the room.

On the floor at the back of the classroom, written in blood red liquid, were the words "I'm watching you" in an eerie penmanship.

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!" Kaito shot up from his hiding place which was inside the class cupboard," –Oh. Where is-?"

He shrugged," Oh well."

* * *

In another part of the campus, a certain girl with high side ponytail was busy texting away on her phone, not even looking at the path in front of her yet still managing to maneuver her way to her classroom; Neru prided herself for this talent of hers.

She was currently gossiping with Lily about the latest breakup news concerning one Miki Aoi and a certain Mikuo. She was smirking coyly at the news of someone such as Mikuo now being available.

Then all of a sudden her ringtone went off whilst a new message appeared on her screen. Apparently it was an unknown number. Regarding the digits, she opened the message.

_**From: ###########**_

_**So where should we hide the body?**_

Neru's eyes widened before she hasten towards the principals's office.

If only she would have scrolled down the text message she would've seen…

_**APRIL FOOLS!**_

_**-Gakupo and Kaito**_

* * *

When Haku had unceasingly bothered him to try the homemade candies they sold at the cafeteria Dell had no choice but to pick a candy apple from the counter the next day, during lunch.

"A candy apple?" Yohio arched a brow upon seeing the candy on Dell's lunch tray which of course looked out of place in his usual lunch choices.

"It's a long story," Dell curtly replied before getting started on his lunch.

Some time later, when he took a bite of his candy, expecting sickeningly saccharine sweetness and a mouthful of toffee. Yes, there was the sweetness part but there was this awful taste that clung drastically to his tongue, reigning over his mouth.

His instantly spit it out on his napkin which was the first thing that he had fortunately grabbed.

"What was that?!"

His friends threw him questioning and funny looks.

He looked at the candy apple in his hand," It's a freaking onion."

Laughter erupted from the seat across him.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Gakupo and Kaito shot up from their seats and made a dash for it.

"Get back here you two!" Dell got off from his seat himself and chased after the two.

Their friends sweatdropped and shook their heads at this.

They should've known that today was that _**day**_.

* * *

Honestly, he was innocent, that much Arusu could tell about his action that afternoon.

He just walked into the male comfort room, intent on fulfilling the call of nature, when not long before he entered the lavatory screams and girlish shrieks permeated the room. Objects were being hurled at him before he hastily ran out of there. As soon as he was outside, he tried to catch his breath, panting and lucky the girls haven't skinned him alive.

_**Girls?**_

But he could've sworn…

He flicked his gaze towards the male signage on the door. Arusu continued regarding it when he notice said signage faintly bulging. Deliberately he peeled off the sign, only to see a silhouette of a girl behind it. It wouldn't take a genius to know that this was originally the girl's comfort room.

"What the-?"

"HahaHAHA..!" His ears caught on two people throwing a laughing fit behind him.

He automatically swiveled around, only to see Gakupo and Kaito guffawing at his expense.

"APRIL FOOLS!"

"**Gakupo and Kaito, I'll get you for this!"**

* * *

"Mikuo," Ann-sensei called as he was heading out of the classroom.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Could you do me a favor and get a box from the storage room? It's the one with the large word CONTENTS written on it."

"Okay, Ann-sensei."

And so that brought him to his current situation as he sauntered over the stairs towards the storage room. He eyed the door that says 'Storage room' before pushing the door open, the hinges giving a creak over the action, and revealing a darkened room.

Entering the room, he tried to look for the light switch, however as soon as he stepped into the room the door loudly closed shut behind him, the sound resounding throughout the room.

Mikuo spun around to look at the source of this, only to be confronted by what seemed like a lady in white with her long hair covering her face, like those in those horror movies, like Sadako would look like; minus the crawling.

Then suddenly _**it **_(whatever it or she was) started making this miserable moaning and sobbing sounds.

Mikuo couldn't even think of running away when it approached him.

The only thing he did was…

He instinctively punched the apparition in the face.

It was like the world stood still as Mikuo stayed glued in his spot looking at the ghost-whatever it was froze in its place, hair covered face deviated to the side due to the impact.

Then the lights turned on.

"What the heck, dude?!" Kaito sputtered (who was hiding behind the steel shelves all along).

"Kaito, what are you doing here?!" And then Mikuo pointed at the phantom," And what the heck is this?!"

"Quit referring to me like I'm an '_**it**_'!" The apparition hissed, parting their hair to reveal Gakupo's face out in the open," And why'd you have to hit me?!"

"Wai-what? Gakupo?" Mikuo sputtered then there was a glint in his eyes," Were you guys attempting to prank me for April fools?"

"Yeah, and it would've went well if only you reacted like a normal person would and ran out screaming from terror but Noooo, you had to punch the ghost," Kaito crossed his arms, sarcastically adding," Way to go, Mikuo."

"Kaito, I think I should be the one getting mad over this," Mikuo pointed," I have the right to be. That's my part."

"Well, you just ruined our part, Mikuo," Gakupo countered.

* * *

"Kamui, Shion, do we have to keep doing this every year?" Mr. Bruno spoke in sheer exasperation.

Before him stood Gakupo and Kaito which were held by the back of their collars from behind by one irate hall monitor named Jung SeeU. Well, anyone would be if they are subjected to do this every year. She had to chase them throughout the whole campus, first it was a matter of finding them then dragging them to the Principal's office. And of course, she had to clean up after their trail.

Mr. Bruno gave a long anguish-filled sigh, taking off his eyeglasses and massaging the bridge of his nose, thinking how he's not paid enough to deal with this. At this rate, he was going to get gray hairs faster and sooner.

"Neru Akita actually came here, claiming some serial killer texted her about a dead body and then when we scrolled down..." Mr. Bruno sighed again, he was getting a headache over this.

The two boys held back their laughter like their life depended on it (by the look on Mr. Bruno's face it might as well be) and SeeU, noticing them, had to pinch their arms.

They had to hold in their Owww's too.

"Well atleast, Kagamine had been laying low lately. You guys are going to be the death of me, I swear. Especially, this day of the year."

* * *

In the end, the duo was subjected to cleaning the male's comfort room for the whole week. As soon as they stepped out of the principal's office and the door closed behind them their expression instantly changed.

"_**Worth it!**_" They both exclaimed as they gave each other a high five.

SeeU sighed and shook her head.

"Oh c'mon, SeeU, you gotta admit it was fun," Gakupo said, playfully elbowing her.

"I'm not admitting anything. You guys just were such headaches."

"Y'know you scared us back there," Kaito said.

"We thought you were going to butcher us with your bare hands," Gakupo added.

"Maybe, maybe," She replied with a smile that seemed too cheery for the subject," Soooo I heard Mikuo ended up punching you."

She made sure to point at the bruise on Gakupo's face.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting that. He was supposed to be scared into running out of the room, screaming," Kaito said sheepishly.

"Talk about backfiring," Then something clicked inside her head," Wait, were you doing the Sadako prank? And you used Gakupo?"

The two boys nodded.

"With his hair?"

Again, they nodded.

SeeU laughed," With the length of your hair, you could perfectly pull it off."

"And the absence of light just made my hair look dark instead of purple," Gakupo quipped.

SeeU laughed again.

"You guys…"

"We should do this again next year, SeeU. It was fun," Kaito grinned.

"Or maybe when we just feel like it," Gakupo gave her a thumbs up.

SeeU merely smiled at them.

* * *

"Oh, and Hatsune?" Akaito called as he saw Miku in the hallway.

"What is it this time, Shion?"

"Look what I have here," Akaito held up his phone, viewing an image on its screen.

Miku's eyes widened when she saw it was a picture of her with a terrified expression on her face, flailing her arms frantically with a frog on her head.

"You!"

She attempted to snatch it from him but he just held it higher, gaining the upperhand since he was taller than her.

"I would be saying 'you should've seen the look on your face' but apparently you already did," Akaito smirked.

"You bastard!" Miku hissed, attempting to reach it.

Akaito just laughed.

A certain azure eyed girl passing by shook her head as she saw the two," Some people never change."

"Oh boy, is this about the prank earlier?" Gakupo grinned goofily.

"Hey Kaito, does your cousin have a thing for Hatsune?" SeeU asked.

Kaito shrugged," Not that I know of."

"SeeU, aren't you gonna stop them? As a hall monitor or something," Gakupo asked, pointing at them.

"They're not actually breaking any rules so I'll just leave them be."

* * *

_**Author's note: Yes, another filler, and I'm really sorry. It's just that I think this fic had become more somber lately. Feel free to share your thoughts. Thanks for reading and ongoing support, I really appreciate it**_


	19. Happier

Come morning the school hallway was in its usual state. Students surge through and make their way towards their class. Chatters and laughters fill the broad halls.

Yes, the hallways was in its usual state but a part of her mind screams and nags at her that everything felt out of place.

SeeU ambled on the white marble floors, monitoring and regarding if ever anyone would be none the wiser to go against the rules.

Well, atleast no one was making out at the left side of the hall and-

Her eyes unintentionally rake over the area.

Yup, one less problem to worry about, right? (right?)

As she was eyeing (but more like glaring at) two students who stopped practically in the middle of the hall just to talk to each other her gaze caught sight of something that made her glare falter, through the sea of rowdy students.

They seem to be heading towards their classroom.

Then… all of a sudden Rin said something and Len ended up laughing with her, the kind that reached his eyes and devoid of any of that edges she used to see.

Without her even knowing it, SeeU's expression softened and she smiled.

* * *

_Nothing hurts…_

* * *

SeeU casually shuffled through the grocery store, painstakingly scrutinizing the products displayed within the cereal aisle while pushing her cart as she goes. After finally obtaining her favorite cereal, she saunters to the other aisle with the intention of getting some persimmons she had been craving for… or atleast she was supposed to.

Before she could even walk over to the fruits and vegetables section her eyes land on a pair of blondes- two familiar blondes, to be exact.

Rin, radiating in her mere white off shoulder blouse, faded jumper shorts, and white doll shoes (Which, of course, could put her white t-shirt and black jeans with brown combat boots to shame), is eyeing an apple in her hands while chatting with Len and the latter holding the cart, talking and seemingly pointing out things to his companion.

"…_And that, Len Kagamine, is how you determine whether a fruit is fresh or not," SeeU proudly states as she held an adequately ripe persimmon in her hand._

"_Honestly, See, I just want some bananas, not all this "fresh or not" business," Len pointed out, a hand grasping their shopping cart," You didn't have to give me that speech all of a sudden."_

"_You weren't listening, were you?"_

"_Did I have to?"_

_SeeU smacked his shoulder._

"_Ow! You know, you're stronger than you think, See," Len exclaimed, rubbing the abused area._

"_I know."_

"_I mean, really, are you a girl or a monster? You- hey! No- I was just- Owww!"_

_Len winced after SeeU aimed a kick at his leg._

"_Hey, you two! I won't have someone dying in here," Big Al intervened from where he was stacking some canned products," SeeU, if you wanna commit murder, don't do it in my store."_

"_Thanks for being so thoughtful, Big Al," Len said sardonically._

Deliberately, SeeU pads to another direction, maybe she could use some ground meat, the persimmons could wait.

Moments later, after going from one aisle to another, crossing out things from her envisaged grocery list, she finally heads to the counter to pay for the items she had purchased for that day. Fortunately, the line wasn't all that long, in fact there was only a single person in front of her.

"Hey SeeU!" Big Al exuberantly greeted her as the customer in front of her takes her bags and leaves the line.

"Hey to you too, Big Al," SeeU gaily responded back while placing her items on the counter.

"Sooo…" Here, the dark haired male gave a mischievous grin that spelt he was going to say some "things" again," I saw Len awhile agoooo anddd…"

He drawled some more before breaking in a somewhat childish enthusiasm," Was that his girlfriend? He went all red and tsundere mode when I asked him. And hey, why weren't you with him awhile ago? You- ohhh…"

SeeU had given him a deadpanned look that said "Really?".

"Don't wanna seem like a third wheel, do ya'?" He said, then added," It's okay, I get you."

"Of course you know about being a third wheel," SeeU countered.

"Don't patronize me, young lady."

" 'When I grow up I wanna be anyone or anything but big Al' ," SeeU said in a mocked childlike voice.

"Hey!"

"Emphasis on the "anything" since being an object is better than being you," SeeU retorted," I mean, c'mon, how old are you again? And you're still acting like a flustered school boy who can't profess his undying love for his crush, around Lola-sensei."

"Wow. Am I really hearing this from a kid?"

"Am I really berating this to an old man?"

"Hey, I'm not old. I'm in my 20's," Big Al defended.

"Hopefully midlife crisis would fix you," SeeU simpered," But even that I doubt so."

"I'm not broken, SeeU."

"No, you're just hopeless. Utterly, completely, and painfully hopeless."

"Well, 'takes one to know one," Big Al grinned mischievously," You and Len both. You-"

"Alphonse, are you annoying a customer again?" Ueki-san, a middle aged man with a short neat black hair and graying on the edges, emerged from the backroom, giving his twenty-something son a stern look.

"No, dad. She- She started it!" Big Al sputtered, pointing a finger at SeeU.

"Good morning, Ueki-san!" SeeU greeted blithely, totally ignoring the other male which made said male pout.

"Good morning, SeeU!" The old man smiled," Is Alphonse bothering you?"

"Oh you know how Big Al is," SeeU replied... (impishly, Big Al thought, that is).

"Here's your grocery, Jung SeeU. That would be ###," Big Al intervened, making his presence known.

"Here you go, Big Al," SeeU said, handing him the money.

"Thank you for shopping. Please come again," Big Al languidly said with a deadpanned smile, giving her the grocery bags and her change.

Before leaving she made sure to bid them goodbye.

"Bye Ueki-san!" Then she gave a mischievous smile and mockingly said," Bye _**Alphonse**_!"

"Arrggghhh..."

"Hahahaha..."

* * *

SeeU typically listened to Clara-sensei as she droned on and on about the history of the Roman Empire, regarding said teacher as she read from the history book in her hand. And that, of course, meant that she couldn't help see Len and Rin on the front row from her perch at the back.

_"And we're seatmates yet again," SeeU said with no ounce of enthusiasm in her tone._

_"Awwhhh... but SeeU, it's been two years-"_

_"Three."_

_"Three years. You should be happy about it," Len said from beside her in their assigned place._

_"That's exactly my point being stuck with you for a seatmate for three years straight would make you fail to find a reason for being happy. Not to overreact or anything b-"_

_"You definitely are."_

_"Shut it, Len. Don't interrupt me when I'm ranting," SeeU snarled._

_Len wordlessly gestured for her to carry on._

_"I want something new once in awhile not this repetitive redundancy," She sighed, propping her cheek on one hand on the desk._

_"Who needs something new when I'm around?" He smugly smiled, vainly pointing to himself._

_A small smile gradually graced SeeU's lips," You're right. With you being unexpected and all, I think I won't need another seatmate to offer me something new."_

_Len smiled._

_"And I meant unexpected in a bad way."_

_"Of course you did."_

SeeU diverted her attention on the notebook in front of her, taking down notes (she also averted the fact that those notes should be found in her textbook).

_'Well,' _she thought to herself,'_ you got what you wanted.'_

Or the least... kind of...

She side glanced at the seat beside her... only to be confronted by an empty chair.

...again.

Tei Sukone, she was told, was supposed to be her seatmate but apparently the girl hadn't been attending class these past few days.

SeeU propped the side of her face against one hand which was placed atop her desk, turning to look outside the window next to her.

_SeeU was merely lounging on her couch, languidly flicking on the remote control, searching for any decent channel to settle on. She was about to give up on her search when suddenly her door burst open._

_"SeeU, I'm hungry! Feed meeee~" Len entered through the threshold and plopped headfirst in a lying position next to her._

_"I'm not obliged to do so," SeeU flatly retorted, not even sparing him a glance and incessantly searching for a movie to watch._

_Len turned in his position on the couch to face her, looking up at the azure eyed girl," But you should. Because you love me."_

_"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."_

_"SeeeeeeUUUUUU~" He poked her cheek, trying to get her attention. He poked her again when she didn't even glance at him._

_and again... and again._

_Moments later finds Len lying on his side on the couch, munching on some chips, his head on her lap as they watched the movie playing in front of them. They ended up watching Finding Nemo._

_"You shouldn't be eating like that," SeeU wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking down at Len._

_"I feel like it," Len replied then nuzzled onto SeeU just to irk her._

_And of course, it worked. She glared piercingly at him but he just grinned at her in return._

_When the rolling credits played through at the end of the movie, Len booped her on the tip of her nose to get her attention._

_"SeeU?"_

_"What?"_

_"If I get lost will you look for me?"_

_"..."_

_SeeU burst into a laughing fit," Really? That was just too cheesy."_

_"With pepperonis on top, of course."_

_"But anyways, if you get lost then meh," SeeU shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly," Just kidding. Of course I will, shota. Who else would be my personal punching bag?"_

_"Speaking of cheesy and pepperonis, order me some pizza, SeeU."_

_SeeU pushed him off the couch._

_"Hey!"_

_"Just get lost, Kagamine," SeeU made a move to tread towards her kitchen._

_"SeeU?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"If it helps, I'd totally search till the ends of the Earth to look for you if ever you get lost."_

It didn't occur to her back then to wonder if which type of get lost they were referring to... **_Especially now_**, SeeU added.

* * *

SeeU subtly looked up from the book she was holding to see Len and Rin on the table across her.

She also saw Rin say something and then Len laughed.

_" What are we supposed to discuss again?" Len asked, taking a sip of his drink._

_Sitting across him was none other than Jung SeeU. They were currently positioned on some table inside the campus._

_SeeU crossed her arms at her chest, " It's about Rin Kagene, " Len almost choked at this and SeeU fought the sudden amused smile threatening to tug on her lips," I mean you gotta stop this. You can't always look like a beat puppy everytime you see Rin and Kaito "_

_" An attractive beat puppy," Len interjected._

_" We gotta do something about this. You and Rin have got to get together," SeeU poked an irate finger at Len's chest._

_" Here we go again," Len sighed._

_" Len, why are you so afraid of love, you coward?"_

'_You don't seem so afraid now, shota_,' SeeU could help but inwardly point out. Her gaze falling on a familiar oak tree as she puts down the book she had been repeatedly reading.

_This didn't go unnoticed by Len who slowly lays a hand on SeeU's shoulder. SeeU momentarily stiffened by the contact._

_Without turning to Len she started talking," Yeah, you're right. I have no friends, happy now?" She spoke in a low voice like the calm before the storm, as if she was on the verge of crying and she was trying not to._

_Len turns SeeU, making her face him. When SeeU was already facing him she tilts her chin up. Shaking his head," No. You're wrong. You got me," And then he smiled. A genuine, not a smirk or a smug grin but a real smile._

_Len Kagamine would never ever have a girl for a friend. Girls for him were just like playthings but right here, right now, he just admitted that she was his friend._

_He flicked her nose._

_"Aw!" She touched her abused nose._

_"Now get to work," Len smiled._

_SeeU returned the smile. Then she noticed Len suddenly smirk and before she knew it several dried leaves were thrown to her._

_" LEN KAGAMINE!"_

As she bit into her creampuff she couldn't help but think,_' I'm not sure who's the hopeless one now.'_

_"I'm even more attractive now, ain't I?"_

_SeeU rolled her eyes," I don't wanna stroke your already massive ego."_

_She suddenly walked to where Len was standing, placing both her hands on his shoulders._

_"And you still can't do your tie properly. You're really hopeless without me," SeeU eyed the as she adjusted it, smoothing and dusting off imaginary dusts after she was done._

_"And you," Len flicked her nose," Would be lonely without me."_

_Memories and moments of her doing his tie for him flashed through her mind and she smiled solemnly._

_"You're finally growing up," SeeU ruffled his hair._

_Len was about to say something witty about her messing up his hair when he saw the look on her face. There was a small smile on her face yet somehow he felt like it was a solemn one. Her azure colored eyes were glazed as if she wasn't there, like she was somewhere else far away._

_"I've always been growing up. You never really acknowledged it before."_

_SeeU chuckled," Oh really? It was hard to tell."_

_"You know, we're both growing up," Len started, holding her gaze as he spoke," But even if we're growing up you'd still be here for me, right SeeU?"_

_SeeU smiled," Always. What brought this up all of a sudden?"_

_Len rubbed the nape of his neck uneasily," It's just that… You've been making new friends recently and I… I was used to the fact that I was your only friend."_

_SeeU's expression softened," Len, you're my friend, my bestfriend even, and you'll always be. No matter how many new friends I'll make you'd still be that bestfriend I'd always turn to."_

_"…" Len held her gaze. And blinked. A smirk suddenly worked its way on his lips," You just admitted the one thing you said you'd never admit."_

_"And you were just being melodramatic awhile ago," SeeU retorted with a smug grin._

She couldn't help but think that the creampuff she was nibbling on tasted off today. Maybe she chose the wrong one.

_He smiled," Because I have you, See and I can always count on you."_

_"That's very dependent of you, Len," She huffed._

_"But that's true though. You'll always be there for me as I would always be there for you," He smiled as he ruffled her hair._

* * *

The swing creaked as she tried to shift it unconsciously, shoes pushing against the dirt. SeeU pensively sat on that swing at the back of the school with a distant look on her face as she stared at the ground, the coldness of the chains biting her hands as she gripped them firmly, swing faintly lolling back and forth.

"SeeU?"

She immediately snapped her head towards the source of the voice.

"Well someone looks like she had been banned from eating creampuffs," Len said, smiling.

Len walked towards her. Then all of a sudden she got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him.

"SeeU?"

"You look happier," Was it him or did SeeU just tighten her grip on him, pulling him closer?

He smiled, nestling his face to her hair, taking her in a warm embrace that always gave him that sense of comfort and affinity as she burrowed her face to his chest.

* * *

_More than being replaced…_

* * *

The next day she heard Gakupo and Kaito talking about how Len officially asked Rin to be his girlfriend.

_(You were never good enough, weren't you?)_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Because I miss the old Len and SeeU. How drastically it had all changed. Inspired by the song 'Happier' by Ed Sheeran, love that song. Anyways, tell me what you think... Thanks for reading**_


	20. Perspective

SeeU languidly trudged towards the classroom, legs feeling unfathomable weariness and strain, it was also as if she was walking on steep rubbles- like fragments spread out in front of her very eyes and she had no choice but to let it be, hindering her in more ways than one. To put it simply, her legs inexplicably felt heavy today, as if holding her back. Not only her legs, it's as if everything was somehow heavy today, and she didn't know why, if the slight hunch in her back was proof enough.

However as soon as she entered through the threshold of their classroom, she was snapped away from her reverie when she felt a weight press against her. She blinked her eyes up to see Teto hugging her. Honestly, she thought no one would be in here yet (Except Sayu of course) since it was still too early for anyone to be in the classroom, students have to tendency to loiter around and waste their time during the morning.

"Teto, what are you-?"

"Group hug!" Teto suddenly screeched.

"Wha-?"

She immediately felt arms wrapped around her, only to see Gakupo and Kaito grinning at her.

"Okay, what brought this up all of a sudden?" She asked, arching a brow at them.

"We just felt like it," Gakupo said, smiling.

"Of course…" SeeU sardonically mumbled, reciprocating their embrace.

"SeeU?"

"Yes, Teto?" She cast a glance towards said girl.

"Your hug is so comfortingly warm."

"_Your hugs are always warm and comforting, See," A certain blonde said, squeezing his arms wrapped around her tighter, pulling her closer._

"Hey Samurai idiot, that's too near!" Teto hollered, pulling her back from her train of thoughts.

"You're too near!" Gakupo shot back.

"It's you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh."

SeeU sighed. Some people never change.

* * *

SeeU threw her bag on her shoulder, gripping the strap, fully intent on going home. She was nearly egressing through the doorway when Lola-sensei, from her perch behind her front desk, called to her.

"SeeU?"

"Yes, Lola-sensei?" The girl in question swiveled around to face her teacher who had been scrutinizing a bunch of paper strewn neatly on her desk.

"Tei's still absent, isn't she?" Lola-sensei asked in unmasked perturbation.

SeeU nodded her head," Yes, sensei. She hasn't been appearing since."

"If it not a hassle," Lola-sensei gathered a pile of papers in her hands then handed them to SeeU," Could you deliver the workloads and notes she'd missed since her absence?"

"Of course it's not a hassle. I'd gladly deliver these to her, sensei," SeeU smiled, accepting the pile of papers.

With a bow and a bid of a genteel goodbye SeeU made her way out, meandering through the hallways.

"SeeU!" This made her stop mid-step and turn around... only to see Kaito approaching her.

"What is it, Kaito?" She asked, shifting her weight on one leg.

"Wanna hangout with us? Me, Gakupo, Len, and others are planning to go to the ice cream parlor," Kaito had a dreamy look on his face at the mention of ice cream.

"I can't," She gestured at the pile of papers in her grasp," I have to give these workloads and notes to Tei Sukone." (You don't have more than enough time to spare, do you? Do you?)

"Tei Sukone?" Kaito tilted his head in question.

"Yeah, my seatmate."

"The yandere?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Oh boy," Kaito snickered," Good luck then, SeeU."

"I have a feeling I'll need more than that. Anyways, I'll be on my way now," SeeU turned on her heels, waving him goodbye.

Moments later, she finds herself in front of a white washed detached house with a dark brown mansard roof and dark painted slider window frames.

With deliberate steps, she started to ring the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to click open, revealing a woman with long semi-straight silvery white hair and light brown eyes looking back at her.

"Good afternoon," SeeU smiled good-mannerly," Mrs. Sukone, right?"

"Yes, this is her," The older woman nodded, speaking with a warm smile gracing her fair features," How may I help you?"

"I'm Tei's classmate and I was asked to deliver the workloads and notes she missed since her absence," SeeU gestured at said papers in her hands.

"Oh where are my manners? Please come in," The silver haired woman ushered her in, opening the door wider and stepping back to give her space to enter.

"Thank you," SeeU lithely stepped inside," I hope I'm not intruding."

"You're not, I assure you," With a tender smile, Mrs. Sukone led her to the living room.

A couple of picture frames adorned the walls; Tei, her mom and a man with raven hair and crimson eyes which she assumed was her dad were all in there.

They came to a stop by the staircase.

"She's in her room, the second one to the left. She's been a bit grumpy these past few days so… please understand," Mrs. Sukone said, vaguely nudging her head towards her daughter's room.

" Okay, Mrs. Sukone, I'll keep that in mind," And with that she ascended the stairway.

As soon as she reached the second landing she headed to the room that she had been instructed to. She finds herself standing in front of a white painted oak wood door. Stickers and signs saying 'Go away', 'Keep Out!', and many other messages warning any intruders of entering stared back at her from their place on the door.

Warily, SeeU rapped on the door, the sound of knuckles against the smooth wood texture practically resounding in her ears as she waited for the occupier to open the door.

No response…

She was about to knock again, hand raised in the process of doing so when before she knows it she finds a sharp dagger pointed dangerously close to her throat and crimson red eyes threateningly glaring at her.

"Tei Sukone," SeeU smiled, with a certain edge to it and a gleam in her eyes, calmly as if a dagger wasn't glinting so treacherously close to her," Hello to you too."

"Jung SeeU," Tei hissed, eyes glaring into slits," What are you doing here?"

"Lola-sensei asked me to give you the workloads and notes you've missed," SeeU motioned at the pile of papers in her grasp," Now if you w-"

"Am I supposed to be grateful now and put the dagger down good-naturedly?" Tei sardonically asked with a scoff.

"The latter would suffice."

"Don't push your luck, Hall monitor," Tei snarled.

"Well atleast accept these so I could be on my merryway,"SeeU said, handing the papers to the girl.

"Fine," Tei eventually put down the dagger and gruffly snatched the papers from her outstretched hand.

"I'll be expecting to see you back in school soon," SeeU said then made a move to leave," Good day then, Sukone."

"Whatever," Tei mumbled.

SeeU stopped midstep, giving the other girl a side-glance," What's the reason for your absence, Sukone?"

And she never got an answer.

* * *

The next day Jung SeeU finds herself standing in front of the same oak door again. This time, of her own volition and not to mention, of her own notes to spare.

"You again?" Tei had hissed and threw a piercing look at her upon opening the door… but thankfully this time, without a dagger to her neck.

With the same smile, SeeU replied and handed her the notes for that day.

And just like the last time she had asked the girl for her reason of absence.

Again, she was answered with an unfeeling silence and a slam of the door to her face.

Until one day, as SeeU was leaving and asking the same question yet again something dissimilar to the days prior happened.

"It's Len."

SeeU arched a brow at this, expression not betraying anything," Len?"

This time the door was shut closed but not slammed, devoid of the force from before yet the underlying emotion and intensity behind it, desperately asking her to leave and give her the time alone was stronger than ever, speaking in volumes

'_Len…'_

The first time SeeU was not merely standing outside the very door, the first time SeeU had finally entered the room she was seated on one of those cushioned stool chairs across from Tei who was perched on her red striped bed. The silence had been seeping and gnawing into the heavy air that had enveloped them. It stretched on for what seemed like forever, a gaping void yearning to be filled and dissipated, yet clinging desperately to them.

Surprisingly enough, it was the not so likely person who broke said silence.

"I hated you, you know..."

SeeU perked up, raising her gaze towards the other girl," I thought it was Miku you hated."

She made sure to motion at the photo of said teal haired girl on the dart board embedded with various pins and even blades.

"I hated Miku for stealing my Len. But I hated you because it was you he spent too much time with," Tei casted down her gaze to her lap.

"I guess there's no reason to hate me now, is it?" SeeU bitterly smiled.

Tei kept quiet, eyes downcast.

"...Rin and Len, huh?" Tei muttered.

"Yeah... they're the reason, right? You've been absent ever since they'd been spending too much time together."

_(She's not the only one)_

Tei didn't respond but she didn't need to, SeeU already knew the answer.

"But why? Len's been with a lot of girls and you just started acting like this? You usually just go yandere and try to scare them off, not like this. What makes this different than those before?"

"Because he loves her," Tei finally met her gaze, glassy eyes glinting with such intensity and vague unshed tears collecting at the corner of her eyes that SeeU knew she was trying to fight back and the latter had the decency to pretend she didn't notice it," That's the difference this time."

Oh, she knew that too _(And maybe that was the hardest part; knowing)._

"He loves her and I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her, like she's the only thing that matters."

"Tei-"

"And what happens to me? I'm just the obsessed stalker no one cares about. I have feelings too! I'm falling apart too!" Tei vociferated, clenching her fists that were on her lap, " _**"Oh don't mind me, I'm just the girl who's obsessed with Len"**_. "

"You think you're the only one feeling that? I'm his bestfriend. But apparently I'm just that girl who's in the first few chapters but gets tossed aside and no one even cares about what happens to me or where I went. They're in the spotlight and I'm just another background character," Unaware to SeeU, a bit of her expression was already betraying her, letting something she had buried desperately slip," I was replaced and no one even gives a damn. "

"We're all really hopeless in this."

SeeU bit back the threatening _**'perhaps we are'**_ spilling from her mouth.

"When I was a kid," Tei started, a wistful look on her face," I was confined in a hospital. I had a severe illness and had to stay there. It was lonely… I had no friends and my life was practically just inside that hospital ward… but then I met Len. He had this sadness swimming in his pools of cerulean blue but even with that, he was always bright and cheerful. He tried to hide it but I can see the sadness lingering in him. And I loved him for that, for never giving into despair. I didn't fall in love with him for his looks, wealth, and popularity. He made me feel things in a way no one else can. I started wanting to make him him smile, really smile, for the rest of my life… and turns out, I'm not the person who actually could."

"That kind of love you have for him," A bittersweet smile gradually etches on SeeU's lips," it's beautiful in its own way. But sometimes, it's the thing that hurts us the most. And those are the things that you just need to let go in order for you to be able to stop killing yourself over and over again. It doesn't mean that you don't love them but maybe in letting go you give them that space for them to be happy. If you can't make him smile but she can then maybe your place is elsewhere and his is with her. Love is putting someone else's happiness before yours, regardless of how painful it may be."

Tei sniffed, trying so hard to fight back the tears threatening to fall. A sob she had tried to stifle escaped from her lips and SeeU couldn't help but notice the vague tremble of her chin.

Before she could even register what she was doing SeeU had walked over to the girl and painstakingly wrapped her arms around Tei. That did it. The dam of emotions and grief she had been trying to hold back broke and tumbled down, waves after waves of emotion washed over her. The tears burst forth as sobs wracked her body violently.

"It's so unfair! Why? Why her? Why is everything I do never enough? Why does it hurt so much?" Tei cried, tears and sobs mercilessly ferocious and pain-filled, lips quivering as she wept against the other girl.

"Shhh... Just let it out, Tei. Let it out," SeeU patted the girl soothingly.

However what Tei said next took her aback.

"I'll cry enough for the both of us, SeeU.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think~ How was SeeU in this chapter? Sorry if I bored you_**


	21. If You Don't Know

"Okay, class," Leon- sensei clapped his hands to get their attention," You might be wondering why I asked you guys to gather here."

And by here, meaning the back of the school wherein the class was currently gathered for unknown reasons, only that Leon- sensei had asked them to do so.

"Sooo I can't help but notice the blossoming love in the air upon the youth of today," Leon- sensei dramatically gesticulated, sparkles and hearts all but surrounding him.

The class's eyes twitched at this, appalled and staring at their teacher.

"So," Said teacher blissfully, too blissfully, spoke," I decided to conduct a game of some sorts, you will be divided into pairs, must be a boy and a girl, and you will be pitted against each other. Now, each of you will be given cloth strips per pair. A pink cloth for the girls and blue for boys. You will try to get the other groups' strips and the pair that gets the most wins. You will be getting a lavish prize though. Oh, and the cloth strips must not be hidden entirely. It should be seen or maybe a part of it, wrap it around your arm or something. Now, any questions?"

SeeU raised her hand.

"Yes, SeeU?" Leon- sensei nodded over to SeeU.

"Exactly what does this have to do with Literature?"

"Ohkay," Leon- sensei clapped his hand with that smile on his face, the one where his eyes crinkle," Thank you for that wonderful question, SeeU."

The blonde teacher turned to the other populace of the class," So any problems? Clarifications? Reactions? Let's carry on with the game then."

"Why do I have the feeling that he's just making us do this just for the excuse that he's actually making us do something while he could slack off again?" SeeU pointed out," The founders of Literature are probably rolling in their graves right now."

"This is like the time he made us play that card game in class while he was busy scrolling through tumblr," Kaito said.

"Well atleast we don't have to go through boring lessons for the whole period," Gakupo casually added.

"True," His blue haired bestfriend nodded.

"No to boring class," Teto agreed.

"So our game will be carried out inside the woods," Leon- sensei enthusiastically motioned at the woods located behind the campus," Once you step inside it the game starts for you."

"Joy," SeeU sarcastically commented.

"Leon- sensei is definitely up to something," Luka said, eyeing said teacher.

"When is he not?" SeeU asked.

"And good news, class," The teacher grinned," You can choose your own partner."

And so everyone animatedly frolicked around to ask the partners of their choice, excited of the prospect of finally being able to choose for their own.

SeeU looked around to see everyone practically having partners already. She didn't (_and that's a first, huh?_).

L- Kaito was out of the question since he would surely pick Luka so that leaves her with…

She listlessly made her way towards a certain amethyst haired samurai wannabe.

"Hey Gakupo," SeeU flatly and unenthusiastically asked," Wanna be my partner?"

"Uh… sorry about that, SeeU," Gakupo uneasily rubbed his nape," Haku's already my partner."

She threw him a knowing look," Okaaaay, Gakupo. I understand."

And thus she resumed to her quest of finding a partner for her… to no avail, of course.

She glared at Leon- sensei who had his back turned to her, probably scrolling through his phone again.

Of course she had the worst luck when it comes to this type of things.

'_Let's face it I'm never getting a partner.'_

"Okay," Leon- sensei called on to their attentions," everyone, who doesn't have a partner?"

SeeU had to raise her hand and she could've sworn everyone was practically looking at her.

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one. Teto and Tei were raising their hands too.

Leon- sensei gestured for them to put their hands down.

"Sensei, actually I do have a partner. It's just that he's not here yet," Tei said.

"Ritsu Namine, right?" Their teacher arched his brow at this.

Tei nodded.

"No fair she's already calling dibs on Ritsu!" Teto screeched, frantically pointing a finger at Tei.

"Teto, let's face it, even if Ritsu was here he'd probably still choose Tei," SeeU pointed out, cutting off Teto's whining. She was more than aware of how close Tei and Ritsu were, the odd pair they were.

"He's actually on his way already, just running late," Tei informed, ignoring Teto's ramblings.

"Okay, fair enough," Leon- sensei nodded, turning back to the other two," So that leaves us with you two. You can be partners then."

"Of course…" SeeU sardonically muttered.

"Yeey SeeU!" Teto practically jumped and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"T-Teto, you're choking m-me."

"Oh."

"Okay, Tei you could wait up for Ritsu here while the rest of the class starts the game into the woods," He motioned towards the grove of trees after trees," Just join us as soon as Ritsu arrives, alright?"

Tei nodded," Okay."

"Here are your cloths, don't lose them or you're out," Leon- sensei handed them their respective cloths.

Tei received the pink one and so SeeU had no choice but to play the boy's part.

Gakupo laughed," I knew you were going to be the boy. Another thing to start questioning your gender about, SeeU."

"Shut up, Gakupo. Just because you're gay," SeeU shot back.

His partner, which was Haku, looked at him," I knew it!"

"Wha-"

SeeU guffawed," Even your partner thinks so."

"Give me a G! Give me an A! Gi-"

"Shut up, freaky bread girl!" Gakupo screeched.

"Get going everyone," Leon- sensei ushered them towards the woods.

As soon as they had ambled into the thicket their teacher had told them to spread out, giving more instructions and that the game had started by then.

"I'm gonna crush them," Teto drove her fist to her open palm with that smile on her face.

SeeU knew it wasn't unliteral, knowing the other girl.

"Just don't beat them up pretty badly, Teto," SeeU sighed," I'd rather not get myself sent to detention."

* * *

Neru groaned indignantly for what seemed like a hundredth time since the game began which was not that long, treading her way through the path, fingers furiously texting away on her phone.

"Why am I stuck with you again?" She shot Oliver a sharp look.

"Because of a dare..?"

"Right," Stomping her feet rather harshly, huffing," I wouldn't be caught dead with you if it wasn't for that stupid dare."

"Neru-"

"Shut it. I don't wanna hear i-"

Then all of a sudden Teto burst from the bushes with an animalistic snarl and pounced on the yellow haired girl.

"Ahhh!" Neru shrieked as Teto tackled her, reaching to her hair and gruffly pulling the thin pink strip she had tied to her locks, overlapping her regular blue tie.

"Neru!" Oliver made a move to rescue his partner when he saw SeeU approaching him, eyeing the blue cloth strip he wrapped around his wrist.

"SeeU, no need to trouble yourself," Teto said with a smirk as she placed Neru's pink cloth inside her pocket and then wrapped her arm around said girl's neck from behind like a criminal would do to his hostage, pointing a hand at her which in a gesture of it being a gun," Oliver, if you want your partner to be alright then you'll give us your blue cloth."

"Oliver, don't listen to her! She's-"

"Shut up, Neru!" Teto grinned weirdly at Oliver," Do you want me to blow her brain out with my gun?"

SeeU just rolled her eyes. What a drama. They just wanted the cloths.

"Teto, don't hurt her! I'll give you my blue cloth," Oliver fretfully unwrapped said cloth from his wrist.

"Oliver, no!"

"Guys, all this drama for a strip of cloth," SeeU sighed, snatching the cloth from Oliver's hand.

"SeeU, you ruined the moment!" Teto whined, letting go of Neru.

"Neru!" Oliver was quick to walk over to where his now released partner was.

"Why did you give her the blue cloth, idiot?" Neru huffed.

"It just shows to tell that you're more important to him than this game," Teto teased with a mischievous smile and a knowing look.

"Shut it, Teto!" Neru hissed, throwing her a piercing look.

"Teto, let's go, we still need to get more of those cloths," SeeU said, walking away and pulling Teto along.

"Bye guys! Enjoy! You have more time to yourselves!" She said, waving goodbye at them with that fervor only Teto Kasane could pull off," Go make out or something! We are in the woods afterall."

Before they disappeared into another part of the woods, the two girls saw the pair sputtering before red hues painted their faces.

* * *

5 kills- er wins and 10 cloths later SeeU and Teto were ambling through the grove of trees with the high prospect of winning looming over them.

"I'm all fired up!" Teto fistpumped enthusiastically with a proud grin across her face.

"Were all those drama really necessary?" SeeU sideglanced at her partner.

"Yes!"

"You pushed Yufu with the excuse of getting her cloth when it was clearly in your hands already," SeeU pointed out," It was pretty obvious when you were pushing her towards Akira."

"It's called killing two birds in one stone," She grinned," We get to win while I get to make our classmates realize their affections for each other."

"More like trying to matchmake at the wrong time and crackshipping."

"There's never a wrong time for matchmaking, SeeU!"

Teto sniffed," I smell witch in loli disguise."

"Len!" Teto's face lit up in unabashed glee.

"Len smells of witch in loli disguise?"

"No but Rin does."

Before she knew it, Teto came barreling through the thick bushes and tackling Rin to the ground. Rin screamed, trying to get away from the chimera's clutches and successfully accomplishing, crawling away with ragged deep breaths and panting before she made a swift dash for it.

"You're not gonna get away!" Teto scowled, quick to follow her," SeeU, take care of Len!"

This prompted SeeU to be aware of the other presence a few feet away, watching the two girls scutter away to who knows where with befuddlement. Then he shifted his attention to her.

"Tell me you're not really into this game that much," He said with a small playful smile on his lips.

"I'm not that into it as Teto is," SeeU said," But I don't like losing either so..."

"Really, SeeU, really?"

"Yup," She said with a sickeningly blithe smile across her face, cracking her knuckles," We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Choices were never your thing," He grimaced," You'll beat me up either way."

"Just hand over your blue cloth and maybe I'll find it in myself to be compassionate enough to make it as painless as possible," SeeU motioned for him to give her said cloth which was currently wrapped around his arm.

"I'd rather not take chances in maybe's," He replied, eyeing the blue cloth she had used to tie her hair in a half high ponytail.

"Glad we're on the same page then," She smiled," Don't say I didn't warn you though."

"Rin would have my head if she learns I intentionally lost to you," He said.

"Oh. So I see how you want this to play out," There was a sudden glint in her eyes, smirking," You made your choice, I made mine."

A possible bruise on his bum and welts on his shin and palms later, Len sat rather haphazardly on the ground, two hands planted on the forest floor keeping him upright, palms stinging due to the rough pebbles on said ground biting into his skin.

A few feet away from him stood SeeU triumphantly smiling, a blue cloth in hand," Thanks for this, Len."

"Well atleast I could tell Rin that I didn't go down without a fight," He said.

"You call that a fight?" SeeU scoffed," That can't even be called struggling."

Len shrugged casually before not so deliberately getting up," Sure did look like it from my side though."

"Sooo…" Len started.

"So what?" SeeU arched a brow at him.

"How many cloths have you gotten so far?"

"10 and with yours, that makes it 11," SeeU replied, she then look over the direction their partners had gone off to," I think I should go follow them."

"But why?" Len pouted," You could stay here and accompany me."

"Len, in case you haven't noticed I'm still playing this stupid game whereas _**you**_," She pointed at him," You're out and free to do whatever, I'm not. I can't abandon Teto like that."

"Apparently someone really wants that prize."

"Nope, not really," SeeU replied," Knowing Leon- sensei. But I have a feeling Teto does."

"See you around, Kagamine," She said, making her way towards where the two girls had scuttled to.

(_And even though he's the one watching her retreating back it's actually the other way around…_)

* * *

In the end, SeeU and Teto had won, getting 12 cloths before the game had ended, coming next were Len and Rin with 9 cloths then Luka and Kaito with 5 and Tei and Ritsu, despite having a late start, gained 2 (whilst being able to keep theirs too). This was because the previous cloths gained by other pairs were also snatched away from them so the other losers had obtained none.

The prize was, as Leon- sensei had said, lavish no doubt.

"A romantic dinner for two?!" SeeU glared at her blonde laid-back teacher.

"I did say lavish," Leon- sensei smiled.

She should have seen it coming, Leon- sensei's family did own a quaint and modest Italian restaurant so it would be convenient for him to use this to his advantage as his prize.

"Have it actually occurred to you that the class doesn't have a symmetric population of the boys and girls?" SeeU asked," And you do realize Teto and I are both girls, right? Deeming your prize useless for the both of us."

"You could always give it away," Their teacher casually shrugged.

SeeU glared daggers at him, he was practically at the same time casually implying they throw away their hardwork at winning this game.

"No refunds," He added.

Eventually, she sighed. Looks like she couldn't do anything about it.

"Sensei!' Teto hollered," Am I getting bread for this?"

"Do you want to?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Okay."

"SeeU, I could still give Teto her bread," Leon- sensei said," But the dinner is still up."

"I don't have time to go there, sensei," SeeU replied.

"Me too!" Teto screeched.

"You can stop screaming now, Teto," SeeU flatly pointed out.

"Give it away then," Leon- sensei suggested," The first runner up-"

"Actually," SeeU cut him off," Teto would be making that decision."

"Well…" The redhead mused," I have an idea…"

* * *

Turns out Teto had given away their prize to Sonika- sensei and of course, Leon- sensei. Suffice to say Leon- sensei had gotten awkward and flustered around the other teacher, stammering and making a fool of himself. The green haired female had just laughed and giggled in turn.

SeeU was more than glad they had turned the tables around and had exacted karma to their teacher. In the end, everyone had been satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

**_Author's note: So how was it? Tell me what you think~ Thanks for reading and keeping up with this story, I really appreciate it..._**


	22. Where do I go From Here?

"Okay, no pushing. Maintain order while getting on the bus," Lola-sensei said as she stood by the school bus, near the entrance, regarding her students.

SeeU adjusted the backpack on her back. They were currently prepping themselves up for the recollection that they were to have. Their teachers had informed them beforehand that they would be traveling to this nice recollection center where their activities would take place. Almost everyone couldn't contain their excitement over this event since then. SeeU knew majority of it was because her classmates were glad that they'd finally get a break from all those boring lessons and school works all together.

"Gakupo, who told you to bring your house?" SeeU deadpanned, seeing the large backpack Gakupo was carrying.

"Did you bring your sword collection or something?" Kaito teasingly asked, laughing.

Gakupo just creepily flashed them a ludicrous grin.

"You gotta be kidding," SeeU gave him a bewildered expression, looking at him as if he was the stupidest man to have ever walked the Earth.

"Well not exactly all of it-"

"Sensei, Gakupo is planning an assassination!" SeeU pointed at Gakupo, to hell with the pointing is rude policy. What happened to the 'no bringing of lethal objects in school' policy?

Technically, they weren't in school, but still..!

Lola-sensei's attention instantly snapped over at them, an aghast expression painting her face, sputtering," Gakupo!"

"I am not!" Gakupo was quick to counter," I just brought some bokken. And knowing we had to stay here for one day and a night. I just had to bring them, I can't sleep without polishing any of my swords."

Lola-sensei sighed, why was her advisory as weird as they come?" Just don't hit your classmates, especially on the head."

Because honestly (she loves them all, really but…) some of them are already not right in the head as it is.

Fortunately for her today, she would be dealing with only half of the class while Kiyoteru-sensei was to be monitoring the other half on the other bus.

"Okay, Lola-sensei!" Gakupo cheerfully stepped into the bus.

Then SeeU shifted her attention to Kaito, taking notice of the cooler he had been clutching on one hand," Tell me you're not bringing a stack of ice cream for this trip just because you can't live without it."

"I am not bringing a stack of ice cream for this trip just because I can't live without it," Kaito said.

"Don't get cheeky with me, it doesn't suit you," SeeU replied.

"He actually tends to get cranky wh-"

"Waah Luka! We gotta go or else someone's going to take the seat at the back," Kaito exclaimed, cutting off Luka and practically dragging her along onto the bus with the demeanor of a child racing to grab a toy from a toy store shelf.

"_**Kaito, don't interrupt me when I'm talking,"**_ she heard Luka say as Kaito pulled her along.

'_Being peculiar really comes as natural as breathing for them.'_

SeeU thought before getting on the bus herself.

When she was about to head towards the seat at the back where the gang was currently situated she couldn't help but take notice of Tei scanning the place with her crimson gaze.

"You can sit with us, Tei," SeeU offered with a friendly smile gracing her features. The dubious look she threw at Len's (who was also seated at the back) way didn't go unnoticed by her. There was a certain edge to it that SeeU could never misperceive.

"Oh."

" 'Oh' indeed."

"You know, Teto used to act like you before," She cracked a smile, letting out a small chuckle to lighten up the mood," She broke all of my pencils when she saw them together. She'd even curse Rin and draw these pictures of her as an evil witch."

"Then what happened?" Tei quirked a brow.

"I don't exactly know," SeeU shrugged, expression softening with the smile still plastered on her face," But somewhere along the way she got over it, got over him. Or maybe she still likes him, just not to that extent. What I'm saying is, someday you will too. It might take long, it might take a month, a year or so. But it's okay, Tei. You will break through."

"Thanks, SeeU," Tei gave her a small smile.

"So-"

"Tei!" Ritsu (who was surprisingly not crossdressing this time but instead wearing a men's black cardigan with a light blue dress shirt underneath and a loose tie, blue jeans and black sneakers, his hair was also tied up in a ponytail) emerged from the bus entrance, walking over in front of them, then taking notice of the other girl," Oh hi SeeU!"

SeeU responded with a friendly wave and a 'hello.'

"What took you so long?" Tei huffed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Uh…" Ritsu fiddled with his fingers, racking his brain for any excuses that could save his life.

"Nevermind," Tei grumbled, emitting a yandere aura, prompting Ritsu to let out an uneasy laugh while sputtering some excuses.

SeeU smiled," Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later."

After that, she had then made her way to the back.

"Room for one more?"

"As long as you don't mind sitting next to Gakupo," Kaito, who was sitting in between Len and Luka, replied, pointing at the purple haired eggplant lover.

"I know I do!" Teto, who was apparently positioned between Luka and Gakupo, exclaimed then resumed to annoying Neru who was sitting in front of her.

Knowing a long war was about to break out then and there, SeeU chose this moment to wordlessly take a seat next to Gakupo by the window.

"Shut up! Why do you guys talk as if sitting next to me is worse than getting attacked by a bunch of rabid furries?"

"Really? Furries?" SeeU shot him a deadpanned look," That's the best you can do?"

"I'll take rabid furries any day," Teto declared," Why can't I sit next to Len?"

Len, who had been conversing with Rin perked up at the mention of his name but then opted to shrug it off, knowing how they were, trying to shrink his existence as possible in order to not get involve in the crossfire and the mess they were bound to be making, and resumed to talking to his girlfriend.

Kaito, from beside him, decided to answer since Len showed not an ounce of indication of responding any time soon," Teto, Len practically begged me to keep a certain rabid chimera from assaulting him just because she'd be allowed to sit next to him."

"Ooooh, who's this chimera?" Teto asked, intrigued.

**Cue awkward silence with a cricket chirping in the background**

"And why can't I sit next to Neru too?" Teto pointed at said girl," We're BFF's."

Gakupo chuckled, muttering under his breath," Bitchy Fat Friend."

Unfortunately for him this wasn't left unheard by Neru who glared daggers at him.

'_3… 2… 1…'_ SeeU counted in her head, knowing what was to come before…

"SHUT UP, EGGPLANT FREAK! OR I'LL SHOVE THOSE SWORDS YOU SO OBSESS OVER UP YOUR ***BIP*** THEN ***BIP*** ***BIP* *BIP*** WHILE ***BIP* *BIP***-"

SeeU didn't get to hear the rest of since she had put on her earphones, music immediately fills her ears effortlessly. She finds herself closing her eyes as she listened intently to the lyrics and notes harmonizing, eventually submitting to slumber as her consciousness gradually ebbed away, music gently lulling her to sleep.

* * *

When she had woken up, an amusing sight first greeted her. The others had also been asleep but what really caught her attention was the two individuals beside her. Apparently while she had been asleep they decided to transfer Teto to the sit beside Neru, the girl had probably ranted to the point where they couldn't take it anymore (the two girls were currently asleep too, Teto was somehow curled up against Teto, they were both leaning against each other; this scene made SeeU smile fondly). Anyways, back to the topic at hand, what really caught her attention was Gakupo who was sleeping beside her with Kaito next to him, sleeping like a baby. They were both leaning against each other, arms wrapped around the other like a couple would do.

She smirked impishly before fishing out her phone from her pocket and snapping some pictures of them for future purposes *cough* *cough* embarrassment * cough* and blackmail* cough*.

She shifted her gaze, her eyes raking over the sight of the others.

Next to Kaito was Luka, white hoodie over her head while she tranquilly dozes off, her head against Kaito's shoulders.

'_Awwwhhh…' _SeeU couldn't help but inwardly gush. Those two…

Then there was those other two. Rin had her head against Len's shoulder, eyes closed and an image of serenity. Len had nestled his face against Rin's hair. And most of all, between them were their intertwined hands.

A movement near her prompted her to bring her gaze back to Gakupo and Kaito.

"Mhhmmh… It's okay, eggplant-chan…" Gakupo grumbled in his sleep, stroking Kaito's hair.

It took everything she had to suppress her laughter.

"Eggplant-chan~…" And then with that Gakupo bit Kaito's arm.

Saying Kaito shot up from his seat and hollered in pain would be an understatement. This caused everyone to automatically wake up.

"Wha- What happened?" Gakupo instantly stood up then Kaito's flailing hand hit him in the forehead, making him fall back to his seat.

SeeU had lost it after Gakupo bit Kaito's arm and was guffawing in her seat, not even bothering to muffle her laughing fit.

"_**You bit me!"**_ Kaito pointed accusingly at Gakupo, glaring daggers at him," Now I got Gakupo slobber on my arm!"

"_**Stop talking like I'm a bacteria or something!**_" Gakupo countered," Who knows, maybe it's a sign of good luck!"

* * *

After the Gakupo-Kaito fiasco Lola-sensei had separated the two and made SeeU sit in between them. The others were still laughing and teasing them, especially after SeeU had told them they had been snuggling, showing them the pictures she had took at the same time. It didn't take long before the school bus slowed down, rounding a corner as the Recollection center came into view. It looked like a big log house with large glass windows and a big roof; the roof was practically taking up most of the structure. A terrace surrounded the second landing of the building and there was even a long porch on the first landing. Pines and other trees can be seen behind the center while the landscape in front was indisputably lovely with well-managed plants and stone paths.

As soon as Lola-sensei had announced that they had arrived after the bus had come to a stop, everyone didn't hesitate to get off the bus, others practically skipping excitedly through the bus doors.

After depositing their things and luggage to their respective places, Lola-sensei had told them to gather at the main recollection room which was located in the first floor of the building.

When they had arrived there, a platinum haired man with prominent spikey hair that almost looked like fox ear but upon closer inspection was only mere locks of hair defying gravity with probably some hair wax or any hair products, he was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with the words 'Zero-G Recollection Center' but what really made him distinct was the color of his eyes which were almost like genuine gold.

"Hello, everyone!" He greeted at them with a warm smile plastered on his face," My name is Dex and I'll be your speaker for today but before that, we're going to play a little game first."

"You will be divided in groups of two. Since you seem to be lacking a person, one group would have to be composed of three," Dex shifted his attention to the clipboard he had in his hand," Now, here is the list of the groupings that your teacher had kindly organized. Bear in mind that, these would be your groupings for the next three activities."

"Neru and Teto."

Teto had instantly tackled her partner, squealing in excitement as the other just grumbled about personal space and whatnot.

"Oliver and Utane."

Said boy merely breathed a soft sigh of relief at knowing that for once he's not partnered with any unstable creepy classmate who has a potential of being a serial killer or a girl who loathed him just for the sole reason of him breathing.

"Gakupo and Kaito."

Kaito instantly shielded his right arm from Gakupo who shot him a glare after seeing this.

"Tei and Ritsu."

"Haku and Miki."

"Mikuo and Dell."

"Akira and Sayu."

Sayu grinned at her redheaded bestfriend while Akira just responded with a small smile of his own.

The platinum haired man continued calling their names and declaring their groupings one at a time until…

"Len, Rin, and SeeU."

Len, who was already standing next to Rin, shot her a smile from his spot. She merely returned the gesture with a mustered tug on her lips.

"So, I guess that's all of the groupings," Dex gesticulated," Today, we are to play the trust fall. It's a simple game, one person would have to fold her/his arms against her chest and let herself deliberately fall backward, into the arms of the person behind her."

Dex then asked them to go to their partners to which everyone obliged. SeeU wordlessly sauntered to where Len and Rin were standing with the latter chattering giddily to the former.

"Uh hey guys…" SeeU reluctantly intervened, shoving her hand into her pocket.

"Hello, SeeU," Len smiled," Nice of you to join us."

"Yes," Rin beamed," We're a three man team now..! Aren't you excited?"

"I guess so," SeeU replied.

"And Len," Rin addressed said boy, poking a finger to his chest," Don't you dare drop me."

"I-"

"And don't you dare give me one of those horrible pick-up lines of yours," Rin quickly cut him off, not even giving him a chance to do so.

He just smiled charmingly at her.

"Don't you give me that face, Len Kagamine!"

SeeU surreptitiously sneaked a glance at the other groups around them. She saw Teto give her a thumbs up while Gakupo and Kaito shot 'it can't be helped' looks at her while shrugging their shoulders casually.

She eventually opted to return her attention to the couple in front of her who was too occupied with their conversation/ one- sided bickering/ one- sided flirting.

Dex was supposed to start the activity when two certain boys approached him.

"Excuse us, Mr. Dex but you see, before the game begins we need to inform you something," Kaito said.

"What is it..?"

"Kaito Shion," Kaito introduced before resuming to the topic at hand," You see, our friend's not feeling well right now so she couldn't participate."

"Yeah, she has dementia, manic disorder, PMS meaning Possible Murder Suspect, and schizophrenia, a severe case of schizophrenia and-"

Kaito elbowed Gakupo to the guts, cutting off his ramblings of nonsense, with a twitchy smile plastered on his face," What Gakupo over here means is that she has a headache, a severe one."

"Oh," Dex reacted," What's her name then?"

"SeeU," Gakupo answered, shooting Kaito a glare who maintained the smile on his face.

"Okay then, one of you bring SeeU to your teacher and she'll be the one to bring her to the clinic."

Both of the boys nodded, eventually leaving but not before uttering a word of thanks.

Gakupo was the one who approached SeeU who was still standing over the squabbling couple.

"SeeU, Mr. Dex excused you for the time being," Gakupo casually informed her.

"What did you do this time?" SeeU instantly shot him a piercing look.

The purple haired guy merely shrugged," I told him you were mental."

The girl's glare only intensified, an eye twitching, she was-

"Gakupo, what are you doing here?" Len suddenly asked, after noticing said boy standing there.

"I'm supposed to bring SeeU over to Lola-sensei," He answered, ludicrously pointing at SeeU.

"Oh boy," Len snickered," What did you do this time, SeeU?"

"More like what did Gakupo do this time," SeeU grumbled before turning to Gakupo," Alright, I'll be coming with."

She then turned to her supposed partners," I'll see you guys later."

* * *

_'My friends should really stop fussing over this.'_

* * *

And that was what brought her to her current predicament as she laid in one of the curtained areas of the clinic, scrutinizing the whitewashed ceiling languidly since there was nothing to look at, she was utterly bored. She was not even sick so why the heck was she confined here? Well her stomach did feel weird awhile ago…

She saw more than felt the person occupying the next bed to hers stir (a light blue curtain was separating them), the silhouette casting motions from the corner of her eyes.

SeeU unconsciously sat up on her bed, debating whether she should check on the person next to her. But before she could even fully contemplate on her next course of action…

"Hello?"

The voice sounded familiar- it was feminine, high-pitched and-

"Gumi?"

The next thing she knew, the curtains are pulled to the side, revealing Gumi sitting up on her bed, her legs dangling on the left side of the bed.

"SeeU? You're sick too?"

SeeU couldn't but notice the vague ashen color on her once glowing skin, now a contrast to her vibrant green locks that clung to her forehead due to perspiration or how her emerald green eyes seemed sunken.

"More or less," SeeU replied with a casual shrug," Gakupo deemed me mentally unstable, so that brought me here. How about you? You don't look so well."

"I suddenly caught the flu," The cough she let out at the end seemed to extend her point," I swear I didn't have it this morning."

"Those things are the worst."

"I know, right?" She said after letting out rugged cough," I wish I could've joined the activities though. What's the point of being here if I couldn't even join the recollection activities?"

"Who knows?" SeeU smiled, " Maybe you'll get well soon enough that you could join some."

"Yeah, hopefully…" Gumi trailed off, then suddenly blurted," Hey SeeU?"

"Yeah?"

"You're Len's bestfriend, right?"

A pause.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"I'm Rin's bestfriend and…" She unintentionally tugged on a stubborn strand of green hair, pushing it behind an ear," I just wanna talk to someone in the same position as me."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin looks happy to me, happier than those times she spent chasing Kaito. I just want to make sure Len feels the same way too. I just want to make sure he's right for her, the way she is for him."

SeeU gave her a tight-lipped smile," Len feels the same way and more. He's happy when he's around her, happier than I could've remembered. (And that sucks, doesn't it? She can when you can't)

"And, Gumi, even if he's not right for her or vice versa I don't think it's our choice to make. It would never be and it never has been."

"You're right, SeeU," Gumi said, a small smile on her face," I just don't want Rinny to get sad and heartbroken over again. She's had enough with that already. If Len can make her happy, then so be it."

"Yeah," SeeU uttered painstakingly," So be it."

* * *

SeeU had kept Gumi company after that and was only able to attend the sharing part albeit the latter wasn't due to her flue. The teachers had deemed her well by then and so she was currently seated in front of the fire, poking a long stick to the fiery embers as it crackled when it licked the woods it started to engulf sporadically, trying to alleviate the frigidness in the atmosphere around her, at the same time sending sparks to fade in the air. The others were busy setting their tents, preparing themselves for bed, some were busy storytelling in front of their respective fire, some were roasting marshmallows and then there's Teto trying to roast a bread… but actually, there's her who's sitting in front of a fire all by herself. She-

"So are you okay now, SeeU?" A voice suddenly cut off her train off thoughts and she finds Len sitting next to her, in front of the fire.

She arched a brow.

"I heard you were sent to the clinic," He clarified.

"I'm mentally alright now, if that's what you were wondering."

Len smiled," Physically?"

"That too."

"Psychologically?"

"Mhhmmhhmm.."

"Emotionally?"

SeeU stiffened momentarily, hands freezing up in the process of poking the stick to the fire," Uhh… yeah… maybe… I don't know… I… uhmm…"

"SeeU?" Len looked at her worriedly," Wh-"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Rin?" She asked abruptly, cutting him off.

"She's accompanying Gumi in the clinic."

"Oh yeah, she got the flue."

"SeeU?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

The smile on Len's face was the most genuine it has ever been, yet she couldn't make out why there was this sudden weight in her chest, why there was a sinking feeling in her stomach, or why her eyes suddenly stung so much.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?" She muttered, voice faintly cracking which her blonde companion fortunately didn't notice.

"I'm never gonna change your mind about that, aren't I?"

"If it helps," She said, a tight smile marring her face," You're someone else's hopeless case to deal with now."

* * *

_**Author's note: I'm depressed. So I couldn't write, I'm trying. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks. I really don't know what to do anymore. So yeah, tell me what you think...**_

_**\- **_**I ALREADY UPDATED THIS A LONG TIME AGO, SOMETHING JUST WENT WRONG WITH FANFICTION. NET**


	23. Bleak

Even with the sun shining radiantly hung up above the azure blue sky that day's weather was not so fair, Kaito mused. The temperature was so cold he could practically see his breath as he was sauntering casually to school by himself since Luka had caught a fever that day. Poor girl had persisted to go to school even with the noticeable flush on her face, caused by her fever, but at the end her mom and he had convinced her to stay home.

"Good morning, Kaito!" A familiar high-pitched voice cut off his train of thoughts.

He spun around to see a certain blonde beaming brightly at him," G'morning, Rin."

He then noticed the lack of a certain presence around said girl, and added," Where's Len?"

"He was taking too long so I left him behind," Rin replied light-heartedly, walking beside him.

"Savage."

"He deserves it," Rin huffed," It's getting colder lately, isn't it?"

"Was that one of your conversation starters?" Kaito teased.

"What's wrong with that?" Rin mock pouted.

"Anyways, it is getting colder," He shoved his hand inside his pocket," Winter is fast approaching."

"I can't wait for winter," Rin giggled excitedly.

"Can't wait for winter break."

"Of course, let's not forget winter break," Rin smiled at that.

"Well, someone seems to have great plans this winter break."

"You can say that," The blonde girl answered.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice intervened.

They turned around and saw Len.

"Good morning, shota!" Rin blithely greeted.

"Good morning, Rin," Len smiled, a twitchy smile nonetheless due to the nickname she had called him.

"Morning, Len," Kaito casually waved.

"Good morning, Kaito," Len replied, eyeing the other male," Where's Luka?"

"She caught a fever."

"Well, that's too bad," Len casually draped an arm to Rin's shoulders," Anyways, me and Rin have to get going. Hope Luka gets well soon."

With that, Len playfully pushes Rin towards the school building with the latter harrumphing about certain things on the way.

"What's up with him?" Gakupo asked, casually emerging from the school gates.

"What do you mean?"

The purple haired guy sighed," Nothing. Let's just head over to class."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a certain girl, from her perch on a school bench by a tree, had seen throughout the entirety of their exchange.

"That _**flirt**_!" Miku spitefully grumbled, watching Rin walk oh so cheerfully with Len," Wanting all the boys to herself."

"You know, if Rin is a flirt then calling you a slut would be an understatement," A voice she had come to loathe droned.

She traced where the source of the irritating sound was coming from and craned her gaze above where a certain redhead was currently sitting from one of the branches of the large tree.

"I hope you fall," Miku scowled.

"Is that concern I hear, Hatsune?" A devilish smirk graced his lips.

"Delusional bastard," The teal haired girl spat.

"I'm not the one deluding myself that a guy with a girlfriend loves me."

"He _**does**_ love me," Miku hissed.

"I'm starting to question whether you or Kagamine even knows the meaning to that word," Akaito casually leaned back against the tree, folding his arms behind his head.

"And you're the one to speak," Miku glared daggers at him.

"Atleast I don't act like I do."

"Len loves me, if he doesn't then why does he keep coming back to me?" The teal haired diva smirked.

"Because you're easy," Akaito nonchalantly said, closing his eyes with the intent of napping right there," Hatsune, you really are pitiful, you know that?"

Miku's face contorted into an all consuming rage before abruptly shooting up from her seat and kicking the tree Akaito was perching on, also shaking it with a growl of wrath.

"Just die, Shion! Die!" She lividly kicked the tree.

Akaito arched a brow at this, a bit amused and something else.

With an indignant huff and a dirty look thrown towards Akaito's way, she trod towards somewhere else and left, Akaito watching her head towards the school building with outrage in her steps.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Teto asked when a very livid Mike Hatsune passed by them, all but stomping her way to their classroom, practically growling at a certain Neru Akita who happened to approach her.

SeeU shrugged coolly," I'm guessing Akaito happened."

"Oooh," There was a mischievous gleam in Teto's eyes as a knowing look was plastered on her face," Th-"

"No, Teto, just stop. Right there," SeeU brought a hand up to indicate her to cease her incoming gushing.

"She looks like she's about to murder him any minute now," Gakupo pointed out, abruptly appearing out of the blue with Kaito, regarding said girl.

"Thank you, Captain obvious," SeeU quipped then turned her attention to his companion," What's up with your cousin and Hatsune, anyway?"

"My cousin... er... I don't even know what goes through his mind anymore," Kaito shrugged.

"You really are cousins," SeeU muttered.

* * *

That afternoon, SeeU was one of the people assigned for cleaning duty. She was currently getting a broom from the supply cabinet and Kaito, who was also had cleaning duty, was fiddling with his broom next to her. They were entrusted to sweep the floors while the others arranged the seats, took out the trashes, etc.

"So which side do I have to clean?" Kaito asked.

"How about you clean and I'll sweeping over there," SeeU gestured over at the front of the classroom.

All of a sudden a yellow blob came dashing through the threshold, stopping in front of them to reveal none other than a certain cheerful blonde girl.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys!" She apologetically bowed to them," I was also assigned to cleaning duty too and should have been here earlier."

"Nah, it's okay. We were just starting anyway," Kaito reassured the shorter girl with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure there still are other tasks you can do," SeeU said.

"Actually..." Rin drawled, fiddling with her dainty fingers with her hands clasped in front of her," SeeU, can I sweep the floors?"

"Uh sure," SeeU replied, bemused at how someone could be so eager to clean in this day and age," However, the other brooms are either borrowed, lost, or broken so..."

"Rin can have my broom," Kaito offered, motioning at said item.

Rin moued," But Kaito-"

"It's okay, Kaito," SeeU said, stopping said boy from handing his broom to the other girl," You can have mine instead, Rin. I'll go clean the chalkboard or something."

SeeU handed her broom to Rin and made her way to the front, plucking out the chalkboard eraser from its container by the board.

Well, atleast someone was eager about cleaning, right?

* * *

The next day SeeU found herself inside a certain clubroom, leaning against the wall next to a particular bookshelf with her arms crossed over her chest," Why am I here again?"

A now fever-free and well Luka was sitting across her by the long table," Akiko-senpai would be explaining that, SeeU."

Said pink haired girl with her prominent bun that had been tied askew on her hair was standing in front of them by the window. Akiko opted to speak," Well, I called you all here for certain matters concerning the book club."

"I'm not part of the book club," SeeU pointed out," And neither are some of the girls here."

SeeU knew atleast that Luka wasn't part of book club, Teto wasn't either, Neru (who was currently hunched over her cellphone and audibly texting) too. Sayu and Yufu who were sitting across Neru were probably members of said club. Speaking of girls, the room was only occupied by them.

"Oooh, are we having a secret all girls meeting?" Teto squealed," Who run the world? GIRLS!"

"No, Teto, we're not," Akiko replied calmly," We're here because the number of book club members has been dwindling."

"Wasn't it always dwindling?" SeeU asked nonchalantly.

"Thank you for reminding me, SeeU," Akiko replied with a smile, a twitchy one though," Anyways, ever since some new and _**"cooler" **_clubs had emerged, students wouldn't join the book club anymore. And this year, we would be involved in certain activities that would require a large number of people. Thus, we are in dire need of help. Starting next week, we would be operating some activities at primary schools, orphanages and holding programs for the children by reading books to them and giving books to those who are in need of them. Also, before winter break, we are tasked to arrange every book in the library."

"Here are the infos about the activities," Yufu said, sliding a bunch of papers over to them on the table.

"We need some volunteers and that's where you guys come in," Akiko smiled over at them," We were expecting you guys would help us."

"Don't I always volunteer for this kind of things?" SeeU spoke," Of course I would help."

"We really appreciate that, SeeU."

"Me too, senpai. I'm looking forward to helping you guys out," Luka said with a smile.

"We're sorry to have troubled you, Luka. I know the Student council could get busy at times," Akiko replied apologetically.

"No, it's okay," Luka waved it off," I can manage."

"Me too! Me too! I wanna help!" Teto enthusiastically raised her hand.

"Of course, Teto," Akiko replied.

"Count me out," Neru spoke, looking up from her cellphone," I'm busy."

"But Neru, you can't be busy, you don't even have a club to be busy with!" Teto pouted.

Neru flushed," Ssshhh, Teto! You don't have to tell the whole world about that!"

"Buuuut Neru, the book club needs our help. You have to join in too!"

"Fine," Neru grumbled," If that would stop you from destroying my eardrums."

"Are you guys the only members the book club have?" SeeU asked Sayu while the others were amusedly watching the spectacle that was Teto interacting with the gloom that was Neru Akita.

"No," Sayu shook her head," The others were tasked to find volunteers while the rest are probably late or skipping out."

Then all of a sudden, as if on cue, the door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late, guys!" Oliver hastened inside, clumsily closing the door behind him.

"And that's one of our members," Sayu said to SeeU.

"Oliver, nice of you to finally join us," Akiko replied," Please take a seat."

And of course, the only vacant seat was next to a certain blonde girl. He deliberately took a seat on the particular chair.

"He's part of book club?" Neru asked, roughly pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, he is, Neru," The president of book club answered.

"Awwwhhh... I thought this was an all girls meeting," Teto pouted.

"Teto, we do have male members," Yufu giggled at the expression etched on Teto's face.

"What's wrong with being male?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," Neru replied," You just lack the qualities of such."

"Leave him alone, Neru," Yufu defended," Atleast Oliver looks like a popular anime character."

"And who would that anime character be, Yufu?" Neru countered.

"Pico."

And just like that the whole room was immersed in utter silence, everyone's gaze had instantly turned on Yufu. All the thoughts of Yufu being such an innocent girl, if not being the only innocent one, automatically thrown out the window.

"Actually, I thought Len looked more like Pico than Oliver," Teto offhandedly uttered.

Nah, everyone saw that coming. No one was surprised that Teto would even watch that anime. However, everyone's gaze instantly focused on SeeU.

"What?" SeeU felt the weight of their gazes.

"What can you say about that?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, Len just gives that vibe," SeeU nonchalantly replied.

"Anyways," Akiko cleared her throat, alleviating awkwardness in the room," It would also be a great help if you guys could find other volunteers to participate or donate some books they won't be needing anymore from their childhood. You guys could also donate your old books in order to give them to the orphanage."

Then the door to the clubroom abruptly burst open, a certain blonde girl scurrying inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late, senpai!" Rin profusely bowed in apology.

"Late would be an understatement," Teto muttered snidely.

"Rin," Akiko sighed," Did you forget that we had a meeting today again?"

Rin gave her a guilty look with a sheepish smile.

And then...

"Rin, what do you think of Len looking like Pico from Boku no Pico?" Yufu asked innocently with an immaculate smile on her face.

"Wha-...?'

* * *

After the meeting, SeeU had separated with the others since she had left her bag in the classroom, telling them to go ahead instead. She was just a few feet from her classroom when she started hearing these peculiar noises coming from the direction of the entrance. By then, she had not made a big deal out of it since it didn't sound like someone was dying in there or something that urgent. When she had stepped through the threshold she finally discovered where the noises where coming from.

Miku was pinned against a corner by Len who was in a heated lip-lock with the girl while said girl wrapped her around his neck. The blonde was cupping and squeezing her left breast while his other hand was groping her backside with Miku's legs wrapped around his waist. The teal haired was shamelessly moaning, gasping, and letting out cries of pleasure, occasionally crying out her lover's name.

Disgusted by the sight before, she automatically ambled out of the place with the intent of getting her bag later (Not wanting to deal with the shameless couple who were making out in her classroom).

She had been leaning by the lockers when she caught sight of Len and Miku walking out of the classroom. Miku was walking in front, a rather distant feet away from Len who was currently fixing his tie.

The teal haired girl had already descended the stairs when Len came to a stop in front of her. By the expression on his face, she figured he knew that she saw them... rather, he saw her.

"SeeU..."

"Len, how could you?"

"Look-"

"I know what I saw, Kagamine," SeeU said firmly, hardening her expression," I thought you were over this."

"SeeU, Miku, she's... I can't..." He hopelessly uttered, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"What do you mean you can't?" SeeU narrowed her eyes at him, azure hue practically blazing in that moment," You can't or you won't?"

"..."

"You never did stop, did you? What about Rin? Did you ever think about her?!"

"I did!" Len countered," I never stop thinking about her and..."

"You think Miku could make you feel less insecure?" SeeU suddenly asked, voice softer than before.

Len didn't answer but that was enough for her.

"Len-"

"Miku understands. Miku and I... we... somehow empathize towards each other."

"And Rin doesn't?" And then a certain expression crossed her face," And I don't? Our friends don't?"

"..."

"Kagamine, you and Miku are offering false security to each other. A temporary refuge that breaks the moment you step back into each of your respective lives," SeeU said, tone devoid of the certain edge it possessed moments prior," You need to stop."

"I'm not sure I can..."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for commitments and the thing I had refused to believe through all those years," He then solemnly added.

"Have you talked to about this with Rin?"

Len chuckled bitterly," I'm not sure if that's something you should be talking about with your girlfriend."

"You looked sure back then, you know," SeeU said," Everytime you're with her, you look so sure."

"SeeU, it's not that easy."

"It's never easy," She smiled somberly," Love is never easy."

She knew the effects of that word on him but they had been skirting around it long enough and honestly, right now she stopped caring whether said word still makes him uneasy. Because, she believed, he had to face it.

* * *

**AN: Yup, it's horrible I know. However, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think**


	24. Ephemeral

**_Author's note: (Long overdue) Oh by the way, in this story, except from the first chapter, SeeU is devoid of her cat ears or cat ears headband._**

* * *

She has everything.

That's what Miku had embedded into her mind for a long time now. People either admired her or were envious of her, with her long and silky natural teal colored locks that would effortlessly stand out in a crowd, her radiant aquamarine hued eyes that threatened to mesmerize anyone with long lashes and perfectly arched pencil thin eyebrows, dainty pixie's nose, full heart-shaped lips, and the list could just go on. Aside from appearance, she was talented, smart, and rich; the perfect diva anyone could ask for. She practically reigned in every school plays, singing contests, and many other programs. She had everything she wanted within reach, she tells herself.

She cast a subtle glance on the girls that were within the school hallway as she was walking towards her classroom.

They couldn't even hold a candle to her.

The sound of laughter reached her ears and she shifted her attention to the source of the irritating sound. She saw that freaky redhead with drill-like pigtails, that seemed chase after her Len, laughing with a girl with a braided light hair while they were posting something on the bulletin board. Even Neru, her so called "friend", was interacting with them with her attention not on the phone for once but on the conversation the girls were having. That wench didn't matter to her anyways, just another disposable item that should've known her place as to having some sort of attraction towards Len which was a wrong move on the inferior girl's part.

It was Len that mattered.

It was Len who only mattered.

But as her gaze landed on said blonde with his arm draped coyly on a certain blonde girl while walking towards their lockers, she had to remind herself that she had everything.

If so, why did she feel like she had nothing in that moment she saw the smile he gave the blonde girl.

* * *

SeeU had been helping out Yufu and the others with posting flyers for the book club. While the others were consumed by their conversation, laughing at something Teto had said, she couldn't help it when her gaze caught on to a certain teal haired girl seemingly frozen in her spot with surreptitiously forlorn expression on her face. It was so subtle that anyone couldn't have noticed it but not SeeU, not her who could never misperceive that look on anyone's face. The girl was staring at a particular direction. She furtively traced her gaze as to where the girl was looking and...

Of course.

'_You're destroying yourselves,'_ SeeU thought bitterly.

* * *

"I found a volunteer!" The door to the clubroom suddenly burst open, revealing Teto who had seemingly just kicked the door open (evident on how she had just put her foot down) and was gripping a certain blonde boy by his collar, all but choking him by the looks of it.

"Teto, people usually open doors by using their hands and turning the knob," SeeU sardonically stated, taking a quick sip of her tea.

Honestly, she had thought the blonde in Teto's clutches was Len the first time her gaze landed on him but for one thing Teto would never be handling Len like that, despite possessing most features akin to Len the boy still had some contrast in comparison to the blonde Casanova. The unknown blonde who had yet to introduce himself had a softer shade of blue eyes, which had been the first thing that she'd noticed.

"Teto," She sighed," What did I tell you about forcing people?"

"But SeeU-"

She shifted her attention to the victim," I do hope she didn't physically assault you... too badly..?"

"And verbally assault," The boy uttered.

"Shut your trap, Rinto!" And then here, she shook him harshly by her grip on his collar," You went down willingly."

"Teto, you're close to my ear," The blonde named Rinto winced.

"I don't care!" She screamed directly to said ear.

"Teto, please let go of him," She said painstakingly," If you want him to join, don't damage him."

Eventually, Teto had let the poor boy go.

"Thanks," Rinto directed a nod of appreciation to SeeU," I'm Rinto by the way."

" So I've heard," She smiled," I'm SeeU."

"I know," He said with a smile," Ms. Hall monitor."

"He volunteered!" Teto chirped," I asked him."

"Really, Teto?" Rinto deadpanned.

_***flashback***_

_"Rinto!" A certain redhead had come scurrying towards him with the fervor of a rabid squirrel._

_Rinto sighed miserably," What is it now, Teto?"_

_"Do you like to do fun things?"_

_"Uh... er... yeah..?" _

_"Are you a fun person?"_

_"Yeeeaaahh..."_

_"If there was an activity that would be really fun for anyone, would you join it?"_

_"Err... Yeah. I-"_

_***End of flashback***_

"You sure did ask," SeeU gave her a flat look.

"Weeeellll, since you're already here," Teto flashed Rinto a mischievous grin," Might as well join, right?"

Rinto couldn't help but sigh hopelessly," I have no choice now, do I?"

"And that's Teto for you," SeeU tried to look sympathetic and not amused.

"Hello guys!" Rin suddenly entered through the threshold, looking radiant as usual," I got a volunteer here!"

"I didn't go down without a fight," Len said as Rin tugged him into the room.

"Another one of my fallen comrade," Rinto mock saluted to Len.

"Shut your trap, Rinto!" Teto raised her voice.

"Aaawwhhh... it's okay, Len. We're usually helpless around the people we love," Akiko cooed, momentarily looking up from the book she had been reading with a smile before going back to the book she was so engrossed in.

Len's eye subtly twitched.

"Guys, I think we're forgetting the part why it's called _**"volunteer"**_ in the first place," SeeU pointed out.

"It's for the book club!" Teto fistpumped with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"You guys were betting, weren't you?" SeeU deadpanned.

"Uhh... Noooooooo..." Teto sheepishly laughed, running a hand through her hair uneasily, eyes averted, "-yeah."

SeeU sighed.

"Rinto, you too?" Rin snickered, referring to how he shamefully got caught.

"You guys are evil," Rinto muttered.

"What did you say, Rinto?" Teto shot him a dark look, oozing an eerie and scary aura around her practically threatening to suffocate said boy.

"Nothing," Rinto immediately answered

Len shot him an empathetic look but chose to keep quiet lest he lose his head. Instead, Len surreptitiously stole a subtle glance at SeeU's way (to which the latter hadn't noticed since she was busy sipping her tea in peace or as much peace she could get around these people). She had promised him that she wouldn't blab to Rin because that would just be crossing boundaries she should not tread into and it was much better if she heard it from him rather than her. She also told him to make sure he fixes it or makes it up to Rin. He really appreciated that SeeU hadn't divulged anything to Rin. She had been a good friend to him through all these years, despite the bad decisions he constantly makes, despite what she had witnessed. He faintly smiled at this.

"Okay, just jot down your names and sign here," Akiko said, pulling Len back from his train of thoughts, not taking her eyes of the book she had been reading, sliding a certain clipboard towards them.

"Sign it! Sign it! Sign it!" Rin said, poking said clipboard at Len after she had picked it up.

"Okay, okay," Len couldn't help but let out a chuckle out this, taking the clipboard and scribbling on the respective columns on the sheet.

After filling it up, Len passed it to the other blonde boy.

"Would I be signing my death certificate?" Rinto arched a brow at SeeU, referring to Teto and totally not the club activity.

SeeU shrugged," She can be tamed, I guess."

Len snickered and muttered," Are you still talking about Teto or a horse?"

"No one can tame me!" Teto dramatically declared," I am a free spiriiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Or you can always report to Ted- sensei," SeeU casually said.

"Noooooooooo!" Teto was quick to react upon hearing the name," Not onii-san!"

* * *

When SeeU had arrived at the club room that afternoon, Rin, Len, Teto, Neru, and Kanon (who's their senior and the vice president of said club) were the only occupants of said room. By the looks of it, Rin had somehow offered them some kind of homemade dessert. Len was contently nibbling on said dessert while Teto was eyeing the food warily, Neru was pretending Rin didn't even exist by focusing all her attention on her phone and Kanon was squeezing a mochi bread looking ball with a smiley face imprinted on it whilst thanking Rin for the food.

"SeeU!" Rin had greeted upon her arrival, gesturing at the sweets inside her pink colored Tupperware," Have some of my banana chocolate bars. I made it myself."

Banana? Rin liked oranges so shouldn't she be making orange flavored desserts instead…

But then her gaze landed on Len… oh.

"That looks nice, Rin," SeeU settled with responding with a compliment before making her way to a vacant seat next to Teto from across Len.

"Thanks, I worked hard on it," Rin smiled, then something else caught her attention," Len, you're awfully quiet. What's wrong? You look a bit pale."

Rin's gaze was fixed on said boy, eyes vaguely going tight with worry and said emotion was evident even in her voice.

"I'm fine, Rin. Nothing's wrong," Len shot her a small smile however SeeU didn't fail to notice the slightest hint of a wheeze escaping him at the end which he tried to hide.

"Ohkay..?" Rin was still eyeing him about in concern and uneasiness.

"Len, your eyes are getting watery," Even Teto was eyeing him worriedly, seeing that Len didn't look so well at that moment.

Neru was casting worried glances at the object of her affection, already disregarding her phone as she placed her attention on Len. Kanon had stopped squeezing her stress ball by then.

"Yeah, I'm-" He wheezed rather audibly this time there was no mistaking it," fine."

SeeU was wordlessly eyeing Len's condition when a dark colored treat caught her attention. She had abruptly picked herself up from her seat and walked over to where Len was sitting.

She painstakingly placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly pushed him back to the backrest of the chair he was currently situated in, making him alleviate his weight on it.

"You're feeling light-headed, aren't you?" She asked.

Len wordlessly nodded his head then place a hand to his forehead to stop the spinning motioned earthquake in his head.

She was about to place her hand on his forehead to check his temperature when she remembered Len's girlfriend was in the room and decided to forgo that idea.

She then turned her attention Rin's homemade banana chocolate bars," Rin, those banana chocolate bars didn't happen to have hazelnuts in them, do they?"

A bit befuddled by this, Rin replied," They do, actually."

"Len's allergic to hazelnuts," SeeU pointed out, brows unconsciously scrunched.

"I- I didn't know," Rin sputtered, troubled," I'm so sorry, Len!"

"It's fine," Len managed to reply in a slightly gravelly tone, breathing heavily now due to his allergic reaction.

"You're not fine," SeeU said," Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

Fortunately for her, Len didn't even protest and after informing the others that she'd be taking care of the predicament they made their way to the infirmary. She had to hold him by the elbow occasionally to steady him whenever his dizziness intensifies. Conveniently, the infirmary wasn't far and they didn't need to descend the stairs.

Nurse Chika had made Len lie down on one of the school infirmary beds.

"So Len, did you carry your medications with you?" Nurse Chika asked after Len had settled on the bed.

"No, I don't usually bring my medications with me. It's been a long time since I had any allergic reaction," Len replied.

"You mean it's been a long time since you ate hazelnut," SeeU said from her perch on the chair by his bedside then tsked," How could you not bring your medicine with you? You're being too careless."

"I know," Len groaned.

"I think I have some with me," SeeU turned to the school nurse, informing her.

Len arched a brow at this," You carry-"

"Here it is," SeeU handed Nurse Chika a certain tablet after she had fished it from her pocket.

"I'll go get some water," The pink haired nurse excused herself to do so.

"How- Why?-" Len sputtered, looking at her incredulously," Why do you carry those with you?"

"I didn't want a repeat of last time wherein by the time you had taken the medicine your allergic reaction had gotten worse that had caused a high fever and you had to be absent for two days," SeeU replied rather calmly.

"SeeU," Len had been at lost for words by then.

The conversation had been cut short when Nurse Chika had arrived with the glass of water, prompting Len to take his medication.

"The fever setting in?" SeeU asked when the nurse had left.

"Why don't you check?"

Wordlessly, SeeU placed her hand on his forehead, feeling for his temperature which was a bit above warm.

"Yup, you're more than warm."

"_**You**_'re warm," Len said, referring to the hand that was on his forehead.

SeeU retracted her hand," How are you feeling?"

"The earthquake in my head is gone now," Len replied.

"Well, atleast that's taken care of."

Len shifted a bit on the bed," SeeU?"

"What is it, Len?"

"I wanna go home."

SeeU couldn't help but smile, chuckling a bit at this," You still whine like a child. And let me guess, you want me to make you some banana hot cocoa?"

"It never fails to make me feel better every time."

"I could ask Nurse Chika if it's okay to take you home now."

"Yeah, you go do that."

SeeU rose from her seat and left to go seek out said nurse.

Eventually, Nurse Chika had allowed them to go home (Classes had ended anyway) and even offered to take them home in her car. Gratefully, SeeU accepted the offer and they had then went on their way. The ride hadn't been that long and before they knew it, they were already standing before Len's house. After thanking the school nurse for the ride, they headed into the house.

Len had instantly burrowed himself onto the couch, making himself comfortable.

Whereas, the first thing SeeU had noticed upon entering was a certain painting above Len's console table. She had never seen it before, the last time she came here. It was a painting of two canary birds perched on a branch of a tree. The painting wasn't precise, if she was to be honest, the strokes were sloppy and she could some see a bit of the paint from the side was smeared untidily.

"I haven't seen this painting before," SeeU said, eyeing said painting.

Len shifted his gaze to what SeeU had been referring," Oh, that. Rin made it. She had to do it seven times before it actually became halfway decent and had insisted to hang it on my wall since my interior looked so "dreary", according to her."

"That's nice," Was what she could only utter.

Opting to change the subject, she spun around to face Len," So Len, want me to fetch you some blanket?"

Len gasped," What did you do to SeeU? Why are so nice all of a sudden?"

"I'm always nice," She replied," Anyway, do you want the blanket or not?"

"I want the blanket, of course."

They ended up watching Wreck-it Ralph with a mug of banana hot cocoa on their hands as Len laid on the couch and SeeU had to sit on said couch since Len didn't even have any other chair in his living room. Len was wrapped snuggly in his blanket while, to SeeU's chagrin, his feet was on her lap because she had claimed that he was too old to be placing his head on her lap (but honestly, she was thinking of Rin and how it unfair it would be to her).

She had finished her mug of the hot drink when Rin finally arrived, in a frantic worried mess, and SeeU had to leave with some excuses she had come up with that left no loopholes.

* * *

_**Author's note: So what do you think of this chapter? I'm really sorry it's so horrible. Feel free to comment your reaction towards this chapter**_


End file.
